Secretaria
by mirgru
Summary: Ser secretaria de un bufete de abogados, no es un trabajo rutinario. Sobre todo si tu exigente Jefe, te da nalgadas cuando te equivocas. Basada en el film The Secretary - comedia negra del 2002. - Adaptación del guión bajo narración propia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. **

**Historia basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y el film del 2002 "The Secretary" bajo el guión de Erin Cressida.**

**Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.**

**Solo para mayores de 18 años.**

SECRETARIA

**Isabella Swan** no es principalmente la candidata perfecta para el puesto de secretaria en el bufete de abogados Cullen y Asociados.

Su única virtud… tipiar más de 90 palabras por minuto y una abnegada obediencia.

Escondiendo su pasado en una institución psiquiátrica y ocultando hábitos autodestructivos, consigue ser contratada por el más severo de los Jefes:** Edward Cullen. **

No tardará mucho en estallar entre ellos, una atracción que rebasa todos los límites del contrato laboral.

* * *

><p><strong>Basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y bajo el guión de Erin Cressida, "The Secretary" fue estrenada en el 2002, con la actuación estelar de Maggie <strong>

**Gyllenhall y James Spader. Esta pareja llevó a la pantalla la particular intimidad entre un dominante abogado y su sumisa secretaria, embarcados en una relación**

** que haría sonrojar a cualquier Jefe de personal. Reconocida internacionalmente, esta comedia negra, recogió elogios y controversias. **

**Hoy les propongo jugar ****con los personajes de Twilight y esta poco convencional historia, en un relato que llevará a Edward y Bella a recorrer sus propios **

**caminos de amor y salvación.**

**BIENVENIDOS. **

** Mirna**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. **

**Historia basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y el film del 2002 "The Secretary" bajo el guión de Erin Cressida.**

**Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.**

**Solo para mayores de 18 años.**

**SECRETARIA**

**CAPITULO 1**

El escritorio daba marco a los cuatro manuscritos alineados, uno al lado del otro. Toda la habitación estaba perfectamente acomodada, pulcra y silenciosa. Son las últimas horas de la tarde.

La oficina está oficialmente cerrada al público.

Sobriedad en el orden estricto del escritorio. Una lámpara, el lapicero, un sacapuntas de metal, el teléfono con intercomunicador y un canasto de metal en donde descansan algunos dosier. Un tarjetero de tambor, y la agenda de cuero con el logo de la empresa "Cullen y Asociados".

Al lado, una mesa contenía el ordenador, la impresora con algunas hojas en la bandeja y la máquina de escribir.

La alfombra azul, amortiguaba el paso de la secretaria.

Con andar elegante camina, no… se desliza cruzando y descruzando sus largas piernas cubiertas por delicadas medias de tinte oscuro. Sus pies enfundados en unos clásicos estiletos negros de 15 centímetros, dan marco a sus caderas estrechas, vestidas por una falda negra tubo, que le llega apenas arriba de la rodilla. Por encima una blusa de seda blanca que sugerentemente se pega sobre sus pechos túrgidos y juveniles.

Todo sería normal, a menos de que uno no observara la barra de metal liviana que cruzada sobre los hombros de la joven, sostienen unos grilletes de cuero negro con hebillas, sujetando sus brazos en extendida posición. Su cuello largo y delgado está cubierto con un grueso collar del mismo material y la argolla de metal brilla en cada paso. Su postura en símil crucifixión, no parece molestarle. Se diría todo lo contrario al ver su semblante tranquilo, adornado por el mohín que asemeja al de la Mona Lisa. Tal vez ella conoce el secreto oscuro que deslumbra en la pintura de Da Vinci, tal vez solo es un reflejo de su propia satisfacción o solo es un espejo del hombre que tras la mampara de vidrio esfumado, observa su ritual con la misma sonrisa.

Se acerca al escritorio. Como un frágil tallo gira su cintura para alcanzar con sus manos el encendido de la lámpara. El recinto se ilumina en un claro fulgor, mientras tras el ventanal, él la vigila. Ella se sabe observada, pero la disciplina la ha adoctrinado perfectamente a realizar las tareas que ahora la acogen sin la más mínima equivocación.

Un grupo de hojas, esperan perfectamente acomodadas con la engrampadora blanca ubicada exactamente donde deberán ser abrochadas. Ella se arrodilla y con el mentón acciona el mecanismo, ajustando la pila en un perfecto movimiento. Su talle vuelve a inclinarse para coger los papeles en sus manos suaves. Un escrito asoma de la impresora y agachándose en ángulo recto, coge la hoja entre los dientes con cuidado de no manchar el papel con su labial rojo intenso.

Regresa por el pasillo con el mismo paso sinuoso, no sin antes detenerse sobre la mesada alta de la cocina, para ponerle dos cucharas de azúcar a la humeante taza de café que segundos antes había servido. El brebaje oscuro y espeso, tal como a él le gusta, descansa en un plato de porcelana blanca con ribetes dorados. Toma una pequeña cuchara y revuelve la mezcla, para luego tomar la pieza entre sus delicados y finos dedos.

El hierro con que está amarrada, mantiene su espalda recta, su busto erguido y su cabeza en alto. Y aún con la incomodidad de su movilidad impuesta, ella ha aprendido a moverse con una natural gracia y serenidad. Sus ojos brillan en la expectación de que su Jefe la vea desempeñar tan prolijamente la tarea. Camina por el pasillo donde la puerta, siempre permanece abierta para ella. Atraviesa el umbral y se vuelve separando sus piernas levemente y cambiando el peso de sus caderas en un gesto desafiante y provocativo. Por el rabillo del ojo, le ve observándola y un atisbo de sonrisa, se percibe en el rictus de su boca.

Se equilibra y con la pierna izquierda, acaba cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

**6 MESES ANTES.**

Salió de la clínica, el día de la boda de su hermana. Ya había empezado a acostumbrarse al lugar. Desayuno a la 8, clases a las 2, terapia a las 4 y dormir a las 10.

Llámame cuando quieras Bella. Siempre intentaré darte una ayuda. – El hombre acompañó a la joven hasta fuera del instituto. La miraba con extrema ternura y preocupación.

Adentro la vida era simple. Ordenada, medida, sin sorpresas.

Por eso era reacia a irse.

- Gracias Dr. Banner.- Pronunció la joven abrazándose a la fornida espalda del hombre. Los orificios de su nariz se dilataron, olfateando la colonia varonil a la que tanto se había acostumbrado en sus diarias sesiones.

El Dr. Marcos Banner había sido su apoyo desde que fuera internada en el Instituto psiquiátrico de … en … Había pasado los dos últimos años en sus blancas paredes y las diarias terapias, habían convencido a la joven que el maduro galeno era el hombre perfecto. Atento, preocupado por su bienestar, en forma dentro de sus cuarenta y tantos años. Ella clavó sus ojos marrones en él, con excesiva intensidad. El doctor ajeno a las ensoñaciones amorosas, solo vio el miedo y la incertidumbre de enfrentarse al exterior.

- Buen viaje Bella. Estaremos en contacto. -– Expreso el doctor y dándole un apretón firme en los antebrazos, se alejó de ella.

Con la paciencia de alguien que siempre ha sido destinada a esperar, Bella tomó su única maleta y el pequeño bolso de mano que un mes atrás le habían regalado del ropero comunitario y se sentó en el banco frente al instituto. El invierno casi acababa y el pullover de lana azul de unos 4 talles más de lo adecuado, embolsaban su figura en una forma amorfa y sin encanto. Tampoco ayudaba la larga pollera a cuadros marrón, que había elegido para ese día. En si su guardarropa carecía de cualquier prenda que pudiera mejorar su aspecto descuidado y pueril. Años atrás su madre había insistido en regalarle un par de gruesas medias oscuras, diciéndole que era el remedio para que la chica no exhibiera las piernas sin depilar. Así que tales medias se habían vuelto parte de su atuendo rutinario. No ayudaba el paso del tiempo a tal esmerado equipo, porque las mismas ya estiradas por el uso, caían una y otra vez, obligando a la chica a recogerlas cada dos minutos. Estaba en ello cuando su madre, casi media hora después, aparcó frente al edificio.

Renné Swan saludo con la mano en un gesto vivas, pero la sonrisa que acompaño al movimiento, se le congelo al ver la nula reacción de Bella.

"Tal vez no sea buena idea que ella esté presente en la ceremonia". Se dijo la rubia veterana al ver a su hija. El cabello color caoba de Bella, lucia enredado y sin vida, sus enormes ojos marrones, ostentaban unas ojeras violáceas, apenas ocultas tras la cortina espesa de sus largas y renegridas pestañas. Estaba muy delgada y su piel de tan blanca, parecía traslúcida. La rubia volvió a pensar si con el suficiente maquillaje, esa extraña a la que llamaba hija, podría lucir normal.

Su madre charlo durante todo el viaje, contándole cosas como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior. Relataba todos los pormenores de la boda de Jessica, que se celebraría a unas horas de ese mismo día. El paisaje boscoso y verde, marcaba el retorno a Forks. Bella iba absorta con su mirada en la ventanilla y a veces giraba la cabeza hacia su dirección y asentía con una mueca ausente. Por dentro la muchacha se preguntaba porque su madre se esforzaba tanto en mantener una conversación. Aún recordaba su anterior visita para Pascuas en donde se había preocupado más por darle lata al buen mozo del enfermero Phil, que lo que había hablado con ella.

**LA BODA.**

Horas después la familia y medio centenar de desconocidos a los que llamaban amigos, estaban reunidos en el jardín, bajo el tímido sol de la península de Olympic. Bajo una pérgola adornada con flores y telas rosadas, los contrayentes dijeron sus votos y pronto el improvisado altar, desapareció para dar paso a la torta de dos pisos, donde los típicos muñequitos se hundían en la crema. La gente vitoreaba, silbaba y reía ante el beso apasionado de los novios. Bella observaba todo desde el fondo, casi oculta de las miradas tras la mesa de bebidas que daba a la cocina. Nerviosamente aplaudió cuando acabaron con el brindis, al ver como Renné, la miraba de reojo.

Todo estaba bien. Al menos debía aparentarlo.

Después de todo la familia estaba feliz por el acontecimiento y le habían comprado un bonito vestido azul, de escote amplio y mangas abultadas. Su madre había insistido en arreglarle poniéndole algo de maquillaje y retocado con unas tijeras, sus naturales bucles. El vestido merecía el arreglo y Bella supuso que encajaba en el festejo, aunque por dentro sintiera que nada articulaba bien, sobre todo porque con el correr de las horas y los litros de cerveza despachada, la mayoría de los concurrentes se comportaban como los peores pacientes del centro….

Un joven se acercó a la mesa. Por lo menos no traía la corbata de vincha y ella sonrió al reconocerlo. Su andar desgarbado, no iba acorde al traje que usaba para la ocasión. De complexión musculosa y considerable altura; destacaba entre la población masculina y atraía sobre sí, todas las miradas de las femeninas.

- Hola Jacob.- Saludó Bella con sincera alegría.

- Ah, Jacob, si. Casi lograste olvidarlo.- Respondió el joven con cierto tono malhumorado.

- No es cierto. -– Se apresuró a contestar Bella. Jacob Black era algo rudo y directo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era un buen amigo.

Puede ser que en el trajín de crecer juntos, él pudiera alojar algún sentimiento más profundo. Pero para ella, no. A los 16 años y en un mal episodio, habían comenzado una exploración sexual, que acabó siendo la primera vez para ambos. Con tan poco memorable efecto, que consintieron dejar la curiosidad hacia el sexo y dedicarse a ser solamente amigos. Buenos amigos.

- ¿Contenta de estar en casa? –- Consultó él, tratándo de hacer las pases tras el mal comienzo.

Ella respondió con un gesto. Un nervioso cabeceo, mientras sus dedos desmigajaban el resto de la empalagosa torta.

- Me refiero si estás contenta de verdad. –- Volvió a insistir Jacob.

Bella se preguntó, cuanto sabía Jacob de las causas de su internación. Él siempre había sido su compañero. Al que acudía cuando las peleas en su casa, rebasaban los niveles. En él se había acurrucado y llorado, buscando consuelo. Incluso el papá de Jake, había intercedido muchas veces cuando Charlie se salía de control.

Pero nunca había sido totalmente honesta, no le había confiado hasta donde le afectaba lo que sucedía en su casa. Miró el rostro moreno que conocía tan bien y su propia cara se reflejó en el espejo oscuro de las pupilas del muchacho.

- No sé. - Contesto Bella con simpleza. Un inequívoco encogimiento de hombros reafirmo sus dudas.

-Te entiendo. -– Dijo él y ella supo que no lo sabía todo, pero al menos su conocimiento lo acercaba bastante a una comodidad en la que podían volver a entenderse.

Permanecieron un par de minutos uno al lado del otro. El silencio podía ser incómodo, pero la confianza entre los dos amigos, quitaba todo malestar. Jacob era bueno. Había ido a visitarla un par de veces en estos dos años. Le había llevado chocolates para San Valentín y mantenido al tanto de lo que pasaba en el pueblo. Mucho se había hablado del alejamiento de Bella, pero solo la familia sabía lo que pasaba. Por supuesto, no era bueno para la reputación del sheriff local, que su hija estuviera internada en un centro psiquiátrico.

Jacob, lo sabía y aun así la aceptaba.

La música sonaba por los parlantes y el ritmo contagioso, la hizo menear la cadera al compás. Jacob se giró a verla, le dio un empujón amistoso y tomándola de la mano la arrastro a la pista, donde continuaron contoneándose con desparpajo y riéndose uno del otro.

De lejos su madre los observaba y al ver a Bella bailando aún con torpeza, suspiró complacida por haber tomado la decisión de retirarla del instituto. Había prorrogado dos veces su salida, más insegura de ella misma, que de la recuperación de Bella. "Es difícil reconocer que tu hija tiene problemas y que tú no eres lo suficientemente buena para ayudarla" Reflexiono contra el cristal ambarino de vaya a saber cuántos vasos.

Bella continuó moviéndose descoordinadamente, imitando al resto de los danzarines que totalmente alcoholizados parecían más torpes que ella y se dijo: "No es tan difícil parecer normal, cuando todos están borrachos"

Las tres damas de honor, la observaban entre risitas, mientras exhibían sus trajes rosados de corte imperio y aplicado ajuste. Bella se preguntó por quinta vez, porque su hermana no la había elegido como dama de honor. Tal vez aún tenía miedo a su comportamiento o tal vez no se veía tan bonita como sus amigas. Como respondiendo a ello, Charlie se acercó.

- Te ves tan hermosa. -– Pronunció sujetándola para comenzar a bailar una melodía lenta,

- Gracias Papá. - Respondió Bella incómoda, mientras observaba a Charlie vaciar otra botella de cerveza e iban…

- Pensé que habías dejado. - Acotó mirándolo a los ojos.

Charlie inmediatamente le dio el envase a Jacob y la envolvió en un abrazo apretado y sincero. Se balancearon un par de veces, mientras Bella agradecía que en el movimiento nadie se percatara del estado de embriaguez de su padre.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te extrañamos? -– Preguntó Charlie con voz pastosa.

- Yo también los extrañe. - Dijo Bella y olfateo por encima de su hombro, sorbiendo el olor de su padre. Sintió la mezcla rancia del sudor, con el hedor pestilente de la bebida sobre ingerida y un leve rastro de colonia. Su mente comparó. Su padre no olía igual al doctor Banner.

- No me siento muy bien. -– Reclamó Charlie, apartándose de ella.

- Siéntese. - Dijo Jacob acercándole una silla.

Bella fue ajena a las probables miradas piadosas que varios invitados le daban al ver a Charlie casi recostado en una tumbona a mitad de la fiesta, pero si fue consciente de la tristeza de su hermana.

Quiso llorar. Nada parece haber cambiado.

Aun así fue testigo de cómo Mike abrazaba a Jessica, consolándola. El intimo gesto, la hizo sentir más desubicada y sola. Debe ser lindo tener alguien que te cuide. Las lágrimas volvieron a atacar y sabiendo que pronto anegarían sus ojos, se alejó al interior de la casa con paso veloz.

Corrió escaleras arriba. La planta superior era una mezcla extraña entre arreglos de la boda y un cartel enorme sobre el umbral de su cuarto que rezaba. "Bienvenida a casa"

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, conteniendo el llanto en suspiros entrecortados.

Solo dudo unos segundos y luego retiro de abajo del colchón, una caja de costuras, decorada con cientos de pegatinas infantiles. Abrió muy despacio solo para descubrir en el interior una interesante colección de utensilios cortantes y punzantes. Se sentó en la cama y con la parsimonia de un rito, acomodo los objetos y un envase de iodo sobre la mesa de luz. Aprontar los objetos la había calmado y su respiración casi había vuelto a la normalidad. Miró la colección y con mano temblorosa escogió una estatuilla de una bailarina, cuya pierna extendida terminaba en una zapatilla en punta. Bella sobó la cuña para darle más filo sobre una piedra de cocina que su madre usaba para los cuchillos y que llevaba escondida en su caja de tesoros más de 5 años.

Presionó la figurilla en el interior de su muslo blanco, buscando la incisión de la carne, hasta que el bocinazo atrajo su atención.

Jessica, se marchaba. Reía, mientras lanzaba el ramo de novia por los aires. Su hermana se iba. Parecía radiante mientras se despedía de todos.

Alguien era feliz al irse de este infierno. Bella recién había regresado.

Hacía más de dos años que no acudía a esas prácticas destructivas y su último corte había acabado cuando le quitaron las maquinillas de afeitar. Midió su flaqueza y se dijo. "No voy a caer de nuevo en eso". Cogió apresuradamente todas las cosas y guardándolas en una bolsa de tela, se acercó al tarro de la basura. Dudo unos segundos y considerando que su madre podía verlos al desechar los desperdicios, los escondió en el cajón inferior de una gaveta, diciéndose que tal vez más tarde los arrojaría.

"No voy a caer de nuevo" Bella recitó en silencio.

**FIN PRIMER CAPITULO**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, con un proyecto muy ambicioso, no solo por la responsabilidad de representar a los personajes de Meyer en un nuevo escenario, sino por conseguir seguir la idea de este film, tán polémico. Les recomiendo verlo, aunque mi relato dará varias vueltas más.<strong>

**Ojalá les guste y se sumen a esta nueva propuesta.**

**BIENVENIDOS. Mirna.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

Historia basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y el film del 2002 "The Secretary" bajo el guión de Erin Cressida.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

SECRETARIA

**REVELACIONES**

La boda acabo, los invitados se fueron y los Swan volvieron a estar solos.

El patio trasero desbordaba de residuos y había costado casi toda la jornada, poner la casa en orden. Diligentemente las dos mujeres iban y venían por todo el lugar, mientras el Jefe Swan … digamos que… mantenía su espíritu festivo.

Bella acababa de bañarse. Enfundada en un cómodo camisón de algodón y con la toalla enrollada a modo de turbante, había bajado a la cocina para preparase una taza de té. Trataba de mantenerse en calma, mientras oía las voces de sus padres, que minuto a minuto alzaban gradualmente el volumen.

Puso el agua a calentar, mientras se esforzaba por controlar sus manos temblorosas. Sacó la vajilla de la alacena y la caja del té en hebras. El tintineo de la porcelana barata al chocar torpemente con la mesada, se mezcló con el gorgoteo áspero de su respiración entrecortada. Era parte de un tic nervioso que la obligaba a aspirar forzadamente por la nariz, produciendo un sonido lastimero y desagradable.

Un estrépito sonó en la sala y eso fue demasiado.

Lentamente camino hacia el pasillo, solo para apenas asomarse al living.

- No es mi culpa. Es la maldita vieja de personal, que me delató . -– Explicaba Charlie Swan, con gestos vagos y descontrolados.

Su estado de ebriedad era tan evidente. Apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, con las piernas muy abiertas y en constante movimiento para mantener el equilibrio.

Bella no entendía lo que pasaba y por cierto que había pretendido permanecer ajena a la discusión, pero los gritos ya debían ser escuchados por los vecinos.

- Maldito imbécil, bueno para nada. Por qué no eres honesto contigo mismo y dejas de echarle la culpa a los demás. Eres patético, patético. No sé cómo no te han corrido antes. – Gritaba Renné.

- ¿Y quién hubiese pagado tu bonito vestido de fiesta o dado el dinero para que fueras a jugar canasta con las arpías de tus amigas? – Vociferó Charlie a la vez que tomaba con rudeza el volado del vestido de Renné.

- No me toques, borracho, asqueroso. Ni siquiera hoy fuiste capaz de mantenerte sobrio. Por Dios… era el casamiento de tu hija. Mírate no más. Eres una piltrafa humana que solo me ha llenado la vida de disgustos. ¿Cómo voy a mantener esta casa? Cielos y ahora Isabella está acá. – Completó su madre, roja de furia.

Esto último, fue demasiado para la chica, que desmayó su cuerpo contra el umbral de la puerta. Solo habían pasado un par de horas de su llegada y su madre ya estaba lamentándose por tenerla en casa. A veces quería que Renné se callara. ¿Por qué lo confrontaba? No era mejor dejarle pasar la resaca en paz, hasta que el mismo se calmara.

- No metas a Bella en esto. Sabe Dios cuanto la he extrañado. – Gruño Charlie con poca claridad.

- Oh sí. – Se burló la madre de la chica. – Y va a estar radiante cuando se entere que te han suspendido, sin goce de sueldo. Debería haberme ido con Phil hace tiempo. – Renné escupió las palabras, haciendo que el tono fuera más ofensivo.

Bella se tapó la boca con una mano, acallando el gemido. ¿Habían dejado sin trabajo a Charlie? ¿Desde cuándo su padre sabía que Phil era amante de Renné? Solo un día, solo un día y todo se derrumbaba.

- Mujerzuela, mal nacida. – Grito Charlie.

De repente, Bella solo fue consciente como su padre, le propinaba una terrible cachetada a Renné.

El golpe hizo girar a la mujer, que acabó en el suelo, llevándose por delante parte de un sillón y una mesa. El enorme florero se deslizó por la superficie, haciéndose añicos a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de la mujer. Mientras la escena parecía pasar en cámara lenta, la certeza del error que había cometido, hizo que la cabeza de Charlie reaccionara muy rápido.

- Lo siento, lo siento. – Susurró Charlie absolutamente sobrio.

La pava silbo avisando que el agua había alcanzado su máximo hervor y ese mismo sonido, hizo que el padre de Bella le viera.

- Lo siento. – Volvió a repetir Charlie. Ahora se lo decía a ella.

No alcanzó verlo marchar. Solo se dio vuelta y como una autómata con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, cerró la llave de gas y tomó la pava de agua hirviendo, por el asta de plástico.

Subió a su cuarto con pasos seguros.

Se sentó en la cama.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesa de luz.

Con la mano libre, levantó la tela del camisón, dejando al desnudo el interior suave y delicado de sus muslos.

Acercó la pava a la piel.

Todo su rostro reflejaba la agonía de saber el dolor que le sobrevendría, pero aun así… apoyó el metal ardiente sobre su pierna.

Apretó los dientes, mientras jadeaba tratando de controlar el dolor.

Diez. Quince. Veinte segundos y aún con la pieza fuertemente pegada a su piel, comenzó a relajarse. Su respiración comenzó a ser más pausada, hasta acabar en un suspiro profundo.

Su rostro ya no mostraba crispación. Solo calma. Solo tranquilidad.

Dejó la pava sobre la mesa y observó la quemadura. La huella roja del calor se esparcía en una aureola de casi diez centímetros por el interior del muslo derecho. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la herida y se tensó en respuesta, pero volvió a suspirar quedamente. El dolor. El dolor que más la lastimaba, ya había pasado.

Media hora más tarde, decidió que debía darle atención a su herida y bajó en busca de hielo para calmar la llaga, pero se encontró con que su madre estaba aún sentada en la cocina. Así que buscó una malla y unos flotadores de cuando era niña y volvió a bajar.

- ¿Está bien si tomo un baño en la piscina? – Consultó al ver a Renné con su cabeza entre las manos y un vaso de whisky frente a la mesada.

- ¿No crees que hace frio? – Contestó su madre sin levantar la vista.

- Me apetece. – Balbuceo Bella.

En su interior, Bella sabía que debía preguntarle si estaba bien, pero hacerlo revelaría que ella estaba pendiente de lo que había pasado y eso llevaría a que su madre, también le preguntara si estaba bien. Era mejor el silencio y necesitaba… realmente necesitaba calmar el ardor de su muslo.

La frialdad del agua en la noche primaveral, fue un bálsamo a su cuerpo y a su alma. Era tan agradable estar allí suspendida en el medio de la piscina. Dejar su mente en blanco, aturdirse por esa sensación de quietud. Alejada de los sonidos, alejada de los problemas, alejada del mundo.

Como una revelación, supo que eso era lo único que podía mantenerla cuerda.

Alejarse de casa.

Con ese propósito, a la mañana siguiente, encaró con determinación a su madre y le dijo que quería inscribirse en algún curso que le proporcionara alguna distracción. Renné estuvo super feliz por el interés de su hija en volver a estudiar e inmediatamente hizo un par de llamadas. Esa misma tarde se encontraban en el Forks Community College. Una institución con una veintena de carreras cortas con rápida salida laboral e Isabella Swan prontamente estuvo inscripta en un curso de Secretariado administrativo.

- Eviten la tentación de apoyar los dedos sobre el teclado. Tipeen cada tecla de modo que los dedos den un golpe hacia abajo. No tipeen sin pensar. No intenten mirar de reojo al teclado o al papel. – Sermoneaba el profesor de mecanografía, mientras se paseaba entre medio de los escritorios.

"El fuego se encogió, concentrándose en aquel órgano que era lo último humano que quedaba en mí, con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada fue contestada por un profundo golpe sordo, que sonaba hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió una vez más."

Extracto de Amanecer por Stephenie Meyer.

La chica marcaba a un ritmo infernal, totalmente concentrada en el texto que copiaba. El ceño fruncido y el labio inferior mordido férreamente.

- Y… ¡Tiempo! – Resonó la orden en todo el recinto y el ruido de las maquinas cesó.

Bella sonrió satisfecha al saber que otra vez había logrado completar la copia en un tiempo record y sin errores. Tampoco tenía malas notas en las otras materias. Siempre había sido una chica inteligente y de seguro si su entorno familiar le hubiese ayudado, hoy estaría cursando una carrera universitaria. Pero en la vida de Bella no había lugar para el "Si hubiese".

Se levantó presta a dar la hoja al profesor. Éste miró de reojo la nota y le hizo un gesto de aprobación, que culminó en una leve sonrisa. Bella dejó de morderse el labio, mientras paladeaba el suave rastro de sangre que había logrado sacar en tan justa presión y respondió a su vez con un tímido mohín. Pensaba cuando hace tres meses atrás, el menudo hombrecito le había propinado un reglazo en la palma de la mano, por intentar hacer trampa, espiando el teclado. El pequeño profesor tenía muy mal genio y uno que otro se había quejado de sus arcaicos métodos de enseñanza, pero Bella no se inmutó por el castigo, sino que concluida la clase, se aproximó al docente y con humildad dijo que había aprendido de su error y que se esforzaría por ser la mejor estudiante que pudiera ser. Por supuesto que la actitud, ganó la aprobación del hombre y Bella culminó sus estudios con notas sobresalientes.

Salió feliz del lugar, aunque el amago de sonrisa, se le apagó al ver al auto de su madre, estacionado frente a la academia.

Una ruidosa música de los ochenta, acompañó el regreso de las mujeres hacia su hogar. Renné había insistido en que Bella viajara siempre en la butaca de atrás, aduciendo que la joven podía descansar, ya que el estudio debía dejarla agotada.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, querida. Te manejas tan bién. – Expresó Renné y realmente su tono de voz parecía auténtico.

Bella cerró los ojos y se preguntó mentalmente cuando dejaría de tratarla como una niña. Sabía que su madre se sentía responsable y había intentado mostrarse más solícita que nunca desde que Charlie se había ido. Ahora rondaba a su lado, no dejándola ni a sol, ni a sombra. Temerosa de que volviera a caer. Temerosa de que…

**Flashback – 3 años atrás.**

Estaban en la cocina de la casa de los Swan.

Renné ayudaba a Jessica a completar unos trabajos de cálculo. Arriba, su padre supuestamente se preparaba para ir a trabajar a la estación de policía, mientras apuraba el trago de una petaca de metal, que prontamente escondió en la gabardina de su uniforme.

Minutos antes, una discusión había acabado con la cena familiar y los restos de la comida que ya nadie quiso, pasaban con facilidad por el triturador de basura. Bella miraba con fascinación el mecanismo que hacia desaparecer los sobrantes. El brillo de la cuchilla relumbró y Bella lo tomó sin pensar demasiado. Los insultos entre sus padres, el llanto de su hermana, todo resonaba en su cabeza. Necesitaba liberarse del dolor. Acallarlo.

Tenía poco tiempo, ya que su madre estaba de espaldas y a poco más de 2 metros de ella. Espió por el hombro y al verla ocupada con su hermana, deslizó el filo por el antebrazo. Pero el agua jabonosa le jugó una mala pasada y el peso del cuchillo resbaló haciéndole un corte profundo. La sangre salió a borbotones, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran sin control. Su madre gritó horrorizada, mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia con un repasador.

La herida no fue a mayores, pero ante el exhaustivo examen médico, quedó expuesto el mapa de cicatrices que venía coleccionando Isabella. Las mutilaciones siempre estaban ocultas y nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía de las veces que se había autolastimado. Vinieron más gritos, llantos, sermones y Bella solo podía pensar en lo torpe que había sido al cortarse tan profundo. Después de todo como podía haber calculado tan mal, si lo había estado haciendo desde el séptimo grado.

**Fin Flashback**

Esta noche, Renné tenía un turno doble en la cafetería donde trabajaba. Con la marcha de Charlie, se había visto obligada a aceptar varios recargos para compensar el sueldo.

- Te dejo lasaña en el micro hondas. Solo tienes que calentarlo un minuto. – Gritaba la madre de la joven, mientras apresuradamente guardaba cuchillas y tijeras en la parte baja de la mesada.

Pasó un candado asegurando las puertas, justo al momento en que Bella la vió. Se paró en el rellano de la escalera, mirando como los ojos de su madre, le pedían disculpas.

- Es solo por precaución. – Susurró Renné con voz temblorosa.

Bella apretó los labios en una fina línea y corrió a su habitación. Tomó su caja secreta y bajo a trompicones, saliendo apresuradamente hacia afuera. El aire frio de la noche, despeinó su cabello caoba que pacientemente había recogido esta mañana. Comenzó a respirar groseramente por la nariz, tratando de templar su ánimo. Fue hasta los tarros de basura y tiró la caja con furia.

Esta mañana estaba tan feliz de haber logrado estudiar el secretariado. Se sentía complacida consigo misma. No solo había cursado con regularidad, sino que había terminado con honores. Se había esmerado al vestirse, eligiendo una elegante camisa blanca y una pollera acampanada de jean que su madre le había regalado para la ocasión. Recibió su diploma con alegría y el fotógrafo hasta había logrado sacarle una sonrisa. Renné le había dicho que estaba orgullosa y por cierto que creía que esto marcaba el comienzo de una nueva fase de su vida. Por supuesto que su ánimo no duró mucho al ver que la obligaba a ir en la parte trasera del auto, como si ella fuera una chiquilla y hoy, justo cuando tenía la posibilidad de demostrar que podía valerse sola al pasar una noche sin compañía, encontraba a su madre guardando todos los objetos cortantes a su alcance.

Nada había cambiado, podía engañarse cuanto quisiera. Nada había cambiado.

Todo el pensamiento no le llevó más que dos segundos y la distancia de tres pasos que hizo para adentrarse a su casa. No podía, aún no.

Esa extraña colección de filos, lograban calmarla, más que toda medicación. Las pastillas solo adormecían su desazón, la sumían en un letargo en donde el dolor esperaba para reaparecer más poderoso. En cambio cuando se infligía una pequeña cortadura, la sensación de bienestar era inmediata. Podía sobreponerse a la angustia y mirarla desde la tranquilidad, sentía que no había más padecimiento que el ramalazo físico que corría por la sangre liberada.

Todo lo demás… desaparecía.

Lo necesitaba. Se negaba a usarlos, pero necesitaba que estuvieran a su alcance. Cerró los ojos y se giró muy despacio. Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó la caja que había tirado. Al levantarla, vio la hoja de los clasificados de un periódico.

El Título en negrita, sobresalía sobre el marco de basura: **Personal Solicitado.**

Lo tomó y sin demoras volvió a la casa. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de averiguar si su madre seguía allí. De todos modos el silencio hacía evidente la partida.

Entro en su pieza, extendió el diario sobre el escritorio y alisó el papel.

Era una nueva revelación. Una respuesta que le permitiría seguir manteniendo la cordura y alejarse de casa, aunque fuera por algunas horas.

- Voy a conseguir un trabajo. – Dijo Bella en voz alta.

Las columnas de letra pequeña, indicaban que la oficina de rentas, buscaba personal calificado. Remarcó en un trazo concéntrico, el aviso. Sonrió al imaginarse, en una entrevista de trabajo.

Acomodó su postura y alzando un espejo de mano, ensayó lo que podría decir:

- Nunca tuve un trabajo… pero le aseguro que estoy muy entusiasmada con esta oportunidad. Gracias. – Sostuvo la mirada a su reflejo y sonrió nerviosamente al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Al menos había logrado expresar sus ideas con soltura. Luego imaginó que le preguntaban por su falta de experiencia y agregó con el tono más seguro que encontró en su repertorio: - Bueno, aún no tengo ninguna referencia… pero creo que la Oficina Municipal de Impuestos, sería un maravilloso lugar para comenzar…mi carrera.

Mi carrera, pensó la muchacha con humor. ¿Quién diría que Isabella Swan, podría tener una carrera profesional? Sobre todo después de haber estado internada en un instituto psiquiátrico por casi dos años. Pero ella, creía en sí misma. Tal vez fuera la única. Pero estaba orgullosa y decidida a salir adelante.

Dejo el espejo a un lado y se concentró en los avisos, después de todo, el periódico era de varios días atrás y quién sabe si el puesto estaba disponible. Así que mejor, ampliar la búsqueda: Se necesita empleado para depósito, ayudante de cocina, promotora de 18 a 25 años, vendedor y allí en medio del mundillo de empleos solicitados…

- ¡Secretaria! – Murmuró Bella a la vez que remarcaba el aviso.

"Se busca secretaria para bufett de abogados. Buena presencia, mecanografía obligatoria. 2640 Ardmore Ave. Forks. "

**FIN SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

* * *

><p><strong>Gente hermosa. Estoy tan complacida por su respuesta. Han sido muy considerados y pacientes. <strong>

**Mucho le debo a que la película atrae por si sola y por otro lado, mi amiga betzacosta ha hecho una campaña personal con el fics y de allí que le dedico el capítulo. También hago extensivo mi agradecimiento a: Magtam1830, mariaca duende, ALI-LU CULLEN, cinthia black, Elisita. Ginegine, LÁmelie, nany87, Katlyn cullen, terra 2012, lizitablackswan, bea, ChayoRCM, Beakis, nyssaCullen, nadiarc22, Lauri R, Evelyncita, ilseGomez, Sasu Masen, Adyel, Elizabeth 1485, Vikki Cullen, dioda, norbak y a otras caras conocidas que me llenan de amor como: Cari Orellano, Vanessa Fi, Mara Godoy, Hugo y un agradecimiento especial a quién ha tenido la gentileza de guiarme en mi búsqueda: Amo Odín. **

**En el próximo capítulo, conoceremos al Jefe y tengo una clara idea de cómo nuestro Edward se dio cuenta de sus particulares gustos. ¿Quieren conocerla?**

**Si pueden, vean el film y dejen comentarios. **

**Besos y ¿nalgadas? **

**Mirna.**


	4. CAPITULO 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Historia basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y el film del 2002 "The Secretary" bajo el guión de Erin Cressida.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

SECRETARIA

LA FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD (y no es Superman)

Edward Cullen meneó la cabeza en forma negativa, al centrar su mirada sobre el espejo del pequeño baño.

No había sido el mejor día y si hiciera competencia con el resto de las últimas semanas, tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera el peor. Las horas transcurridas no le habían deparado sino sinsabores, pequeños problemas en el juzgado, averías en su coche, retrasos en el despacho, la secretaria de turno que en vez de facilitarle el trabajo, parecía decidida a hacérselo más imposible… Todo indicaba que debía poner fin ya a aquella ingrata jornada, pero mirando su caro reloj, vio que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Un pequeño golpe sobre la puerta, le alertó.

"Es que ni en el baño puedo tener un minuto de paz" ¿Qué pasa señorita Weber? – Gruñó el abogado a la vez que ajustaba el nudo de su corbata.

Soy Jasper. – Respondió una voz tras la puerta.

El abogado abrió, sin quitar su cara de disgusto, pero siendo Jasper Hale su cuñado y socio desde hace un tiempo; era uno de los pocos allegados que no se amedrentaba ante la hosquedad de su trato.

¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa, Jasper? – Preguntó Edward componiéndose.

El hombre, dudó un momento, se acomodó distraídamente el cabello rubio engominado y carraspeó:

Creo que tenemos que llamar a un exterminador. – Sentenció el joven abogado.

Edward Cullen abrió los ojos, asimilando las palabras de su cuñado, cuando un tintineo de tazas chocando, le hizo girar. La muchachita tembló asustada, mientras con torpeza trataba de equilibrar una bandeja. Era una joven no muy alta, de complexión delgada, tez morena y unos brillantes ojos negros enmarcados en unos horribles marcos de carey.

Les dejo su café. – Explicó con voz tímida a la vez que asentaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Más decir que parte del contenido ya había sido volcado. – La nota para el señor Flemming. – Agregó la morena, dejando un escrito en la mesa.

El abogado apretó sus labios en una fina línea, la chica desapareció casi corriendo del despacho y volviéndose a su cuñado, dijo:

No vamos a contratar a un profesional. Puedo matarla yo mismo. – La frase podía ser broma, pero el gruñido en que fue pronunciada, le volvía atemorizante.

Edward… Es la que más nos ha durado. Si pudieras ser más gentil y tratarla con delicadeza, tal vez… - Intentó conceder Jasper.

Tal vez podríamos tomar una taza llena, en vez de media. – Le cortó Edward sorbiendo el resto del café y poniendo cara de asco. – Encima está aguado. No puede, ni siquiera hacer un café decente.

Jasper tomó el brebaje sin poner caras y aunque le resultó desagradable, se negó a demostrarlo. En verdad Angela Weber era la secretaria que más había durado. Casi 6 meses y eso era un record. El desfile de personal había sido incesante en los años anteriores; tanto que el mismo Jasper había mandado a hacer un cartel de madera que rezaba "Se busca secretaria" para colgar en el frente del edificio.

El doctor Hale, miró a su cuñado y por enésima vez, se preguntó si no debía presentarle a alguien. Tal vez si tenía un encuentro amoroso, se le quitaría lo intratable. Al mismo tiempo recorrió la posible lista de amistades femeninas que se le venían a la cabeza y lo negó. Ninguna sería capaz de aguantarlo.

Edward Cullen no era una mala persona, pero su trato distante y a veces prepotente, amedrentaba a muchos. Era sumamente eficaz en su trabajo y cuando centraba su atención en un cliente, podía ser seductoramente amigable o tercamente despiadado. Esa férrea confianza le había proporcionado una buena cartera y a sus 29 años, tenía un pequeño bufett y una marcada reputación en el estado. Muchos de sus casos se llevaban a cabo en los estrados de Seatle, pero éste se negaba a vivir en aquella ciudad, viajando los 90 kilómetros que había hasta allí, hasta dos veces al día. Incluso Jasper le había planteado la posibilidad de tener un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad, pero se había negado de lleno. La verdad es que la madre de Edward, vivía allí y esto bastaba para que pusiera la mayor distancia posible.

Edward y Alice habían sido casi criados por los abuelos maternos, tras el divorcio de los Cullen. Amparados así de las continuas luchas de poder entre un par de padres ausentes y poco demostrativos. Por un lado Carlisle Cullen, ilustre abogado de Chicago, mujeriego y jugador compulsivo. Por otro lado, Esme Platt una prestigiosa arquitecta que se codeaba con lo mejor de la sociedad de Washigton. Jasper la consideraba una agradable señora, si olvidaba su aire snob. Tampoco era ajeno a la distancia que su misma esposa, Alice, había impuesto al irse a vivir a Forks con su hermano, apenas salida de la escuela en donde permaneció internada casi toda su niñez.

Ambos habían sido participe de una larga lucha de vanalidades, pasando unos meses con uno y luego con el otro, pero en realidad eran los sirvientes quienes se ocupaban de ellos. Esto había marcado mucho el carácter de los hermanos. Edward era claramente el más afectado, su reserva era absoluta. No poseía amigos, no frecuentaba gente y su última relación sentimental había acabado hace exactamente tres años atrás.

Jasper le conocía de la Universidad y si bien no podía decirse que habían sido amigos, le sorprendió cuando 4 años antes le invitó a formar una sociedad. Poco después le presentó a su hermana y el resto es historia.

Agradecía el hecho de haber formado una familia y la frágil Alice era su mayor tesoro y por ende soportar el carácter de su cuñado era parte del convenio.

El joven abogado Hale suspiró profundo y volvió al tema.

Edward, no me veo defendiéndote si matas a nuestra secretaria. En todo caso la próxima, porque sé que la habrá… déjamela escoger a mí. Con suerte encontraré a un ex marine degradada a oficinista que sea capaz de cumplir con el horario de 8 a 18 sin sucumbir a tu tiranía.- Pronunció con humor.

Yo no soy un tirano. ¿Acaso no puedo pedir que el trabajo se haga bien? – Contestó Edward, ajustándose de nuevo la corbata y Jasper se dijo a si mismo que era hora de abandonar la cruzada.

Vamos al tema del exterminador. Ayer Rosalie al sacar unos archivos, me hizo notar que habían sido mordisqueados en la punta y hoy revisando encontré unas cosas negras que creo, son excremento de rata. – Se apresuró a decir Jasper.

¿Ratas? – Pronunció el abogado con incredulidad.

Y que esperabas, estamos a inmediaciones de la periferia y el altillo es un tiradero para plantas. – Protestó Jasper sin alzar la voz.

No son solo plantas. Son orquídeas y no es un tiradero, está todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado. – Respondió Edward alzando el mentón.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener que excusarse por sus acciones y el hecho de que Jasper le planteara sobre el lugar donde se dedicaba al delicado cuidado de sus amadas flores, era algo que lo exasperaba. Cultivar orquídeas comenzó como un hobby, luego se transformó en su principal pasión. Su única pasión.

Yo me haré cargo. – Contestó Edward con su mantra.

Como digas. Voy a terminar con mis notas. Mañana me voy al juzgado directo y luego paso a contarte como me fue con el caso de Richard Haran. ¿Podrás excusarme el resto de la tarde? Necesito realizar un trámite. – Consultó Jasper.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se reprimió para no mostrarse descontento con el pedido. Eso era lo malo de tener un socio. Debía dar concesiones y no era un tipo de darlas, pero al estudiar la refinada postura de su cuñado, pensó que así lo había resuelto cuando años antes decidió emparentarlo con su hermana. Cuando Edward Cullen se decidía algo, era una empresa imparable. Desde su tierna adolescencia había decidido que no dejaría nada librado al azar, incluso sus afectos. Su hermana necesitaba alguien que cuidara de ella y aplacara su efusividad. Jasper Hale era el candidato perfecto, caballeroso, meticuloso, paciente, inteligente, apuesto y esto aportaría buenos genes. Sutilmente había comenzado a insinuarle a Alice, cosas relacionadas con la maternidad y los niños.

El mismo se había negado a la posibilidad de llegar a tener familia después de que tres años atrás, desistiera de una relación con una colega. Ahora estaba decidido a ser tío y en ello se aplicaba, aunque nadie más que él, supiera de su anhelo.

¿Llevarás a Alice al médico? – Preguntó cómo al descuido y sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles. Si ese era el trámite, comprobaría que los comentarios a su hermana, habían dado en el blanco.

Solo una revisión de rutina. ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Indagó Jasper, sonrojándose.

No. ¿Está enferma? – Preguntó con sequedad, encubriendo la emoción de ver encaminado sus planes.

Un chequeo, nada más. ¿Si quieres puedo pasarme a última hora? – Insistió Jasper, preocupado de dejar tanto tiempo a Angela Weber, con el mal carácter de su socio.

Me haré cargo. – Volvió a recitar su mantra.

Antes de que el abogado Hale se retirara del despacho, observó cómo Edward se transformaba. La vena de su cuello, comenzó a sobresalir y su piel adquirió un tono rojizo. La mandíbula crujió y se ajustó la corbata. Mala cosa.

Señorita Weber. – Llamó por intercomunicador y Jasper se volvió sobre sus pasos. De ningún modo se permitiría perder otra secretaria, hasta que se presentara una postulante al puesto.

Edward, por favor. – Pidió el joven.

No acabo de decirlo, cuando una nerviosa señorita Weber apareció, en el rellano de la puerta.

Me mandó llamar, señor Cullen. – Dijo la chica, estrujando las manos.

Éste miró por un instante los morenos dedos que estaban a su altura. Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero se había decidido calmar ante la presencia de su socio que no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar la oficina.

Señorita Weber. ¿Sabe cuánto gastamos en el papel membretado para el bufett? – Murmuró Edward con cierto aire encantador.

Sé que bastante. – Respondió Angela.

La joven sonrió desconcertada por el tono amistoso de la plática.

Y sino llevo mal la cuenta… ésta es la tercera nota que ha tipeado hoy, dirigida a Carter Flemming . – Resaltó quitando el tono condescendiente.

Sí. – Titubeó la muchacha.

Él extendió la hoja por sobre el escritorio y la empujó hacia ella. La secretaria recorrió con la mirada toda la nota buscando los errores que probablemente se había deslizado y no encontrándolos, maldijo en silencio al adonis griego que tenía por Jefe.

No pudo dejar de temblar al levantar su vista y posarse en los encantadores ojos verdes que ahora la miraban centellantes. Por esos mismos ojos y la escasa sonrisa que a veces le dirigía, se había mantenido en ese puesto por unos larguísimos 6 meses. Él bufó exasperado al ver su reacción y pasó sus largos dedos por el cabello broncíneo en un ademán, que hizo a la chica, odiarlo aún más. "Como puede ser tan endiabladamente sexy", pensó Angela Weber distrayéndose en el movimiento.

¿Supongo que no le ve nada de malo? – Edward mordió las palabras, sacándola de su abstracción.

Jasper carraspeó, llamando su atención. Edward le miró con una ceja alzada. Suspiró profundamente. Luego abrió el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio y sacó una fibra roja. Tomó la nota y remarcó en un trazo concéntrico al destinatario.

Entonces tenga a bien, tipearla por cuarta vez. Si no es mucha molestia, sería tan amable de poner el apellido de nuestro estimado cliente, correctamente. O sea: "Car -ter Fle - mming" con doble m. ¿Entendió señorita Weber? – Concluyó el abogado, remarcando exageradamente el error y con clara sorna.

Si señor Cullen. – Tartamudeó la chica, tomando la hoja y saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.

¿Fui lo suficientemente atento? – Preguntó Edward a su socio, con clara ironía.

Hace una semana que puso el aviso en el diario. Ten un poco de paciencia. – Dijo Jasper meneando la cabeza. – Esta tarde hablaré con ella.

Yo la contraté. Yo hablaré con ella. – Cortó Edward con tono autoritario.

Dame esa concesión o al menos permíteme que me organice con mi hermana para que ocupe el puesto temporalmente. Por si Angela decide tirarte un jarrón por la cabeza. – Dijo Jasper, recordando porque habían quitado todos los adornos del pasillo.

Edward gruñó y Jasper se dijo que había tentado demasiado a la suerte.

Las horas para que finalizara el día se hicieron eternas. Al fin decidió dejar de lado la charla con su secretaria, para el día siguiente. Ya había tenido demasiado por hoy.

Llegó a su casa, en las afueras de Forks. La había heredado a la muerte de su abuela, Elizabeth Masen. Era una propiedad soberbia, de dos plantas y con amplios ventanales. Se cambió de ropas, vistiéndose con pantalones deportivos y una sudadera. Luego se esforzó por 15 minutos en la cinta caminadora, hasta que agotado se dispuso tomar un baño. La fuerte presión de la ducha, relajó los músculos tensos del cuerpo y dejando correr el agua caliente, deslizó su mano por los pectorales y el esculpido abdomen. Normalmente utilizaba el momento de la ducha para descargar su apetito sexual, pero últimamente se sentía tan abatido que ni siquiera el recuerdo de Tanya, habían logrado encenderlo, lo que hacía más frecuente su frustración.

Tanya Denali, una hermosa colega con la que había compartido casi un año y medio de noviazgo; era una encantadora mujer, esbelta y delicada. Sus curvas sinuosas lo habían enloquecido y casi creyó haber encontrado su compañera ideal. Inteligente y apasionada, lo había complacido de numerosas maneras y hasta había confiado en ella para compartir su gusto por algunos juegos sexuales. Pero hasta allí funcionó la compatibilidad. Ambos eran demasiado dominantes para establecer una relación, más allá de la cama.

Dejó de pensar en el cuerpo de Tanya sin lograr ninguna reacción. Se vistió con un albornoz azul oscuro y bajó a la cocina para calentar en el microondas una bandeja de comida pre cocida. Saboreó la pasta con desilusión; no reconocía el sabor casero que le rememoraba a su nona Eliza. Tras casarse Alice, varias veces pensó en poner una empleada para que limpiara y le cocinara, pero la idea de que alguien tocara sus cosas, le desagradaba y había prescindido de ello.

Lo que más le molestaba era la poca variedad de comisa saludable en la góndola del supermercado. De niño había tenido problemas de sobrepeso, pero al crecer había logrado modelar su cuerpo. Un aspecto más de su vida que había controlado y eso le ayudó a integrarse al ambiente de la preparatoria. Para cuando tenía 16 años se había convertido en un atractivo joven, alto, atlético, aunque muy tímido. Casi no salía de la casa de sus abuelos y gracias a ello, conoció a Leah.

"Cielos, Leah" pensó Edward Cullen, humedeciéndose los labios.

Leah Clearwater era una joven de la reserva Quileute que trabajaba en la casa de sus abuelos. Recordó con añoranza el apretado modelito de mucama y el disfrute de una nueva sexualidad bajo sus expertas manos. Miró hacia la sala contigua, donde…

**Flashback – 13 años atrás.**

Bajaba la escalera desde su cuarto, cuando se quedó varado. Observó la falda negra, que apuntaba un espectacular trasero en su dirección. El maldito uniforme era tan corto que adivinaba la tanga de la muchacha. El espectáculo no podía ser más sexy, sobre todo para un hormonal adolescente de 16 años, que no dejaba de fantasear con la bonita sirvienta que intencionalmente se contoneaba a su alrededor. Muchas veces él creyó que ella le coqueteaba, pero ante su inexperiencia, no había reaccionado.

De todo modos, la imagen lo alborotó tanto, que sin pensar le dio una fuerte nalgada con su mano plana. Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se puso totalmente rojo. Empezó a balbucear una disculpa, pero Leah volvió su rostro y extendió una sensual sonrisa. Algo despertó dentro de su interior y Edward volvió a plantar una nalgada en las prietas carnes y el gemido bajo de la joven, irrumpió en la sala.

Enloquecido por la reacción de la chica, se apresuró a tomarla por las caderas y apoyar obscenamente su erección contra ella, comenzando una danza que no supo manejar y terminó corriéndose lamentablemente sobre sus pantalones.

El episodio podría haberlo avergonzado de por vida, a no ser por la invitación que vino después.

Niño Edward. ¿Quiere venir a mi habitación a cambiarse? Yo soy buena quitando las manchas. – Sugirió la muchacha entornando sus parpados en un coqueto mohín.

Edward no recordaba bien, que había contestado o si en verdad había hablado. De lo único que era consciente, es que a poco, estaba en el cuarto de Leah y ésta le estaba proporcionando una felación memorable.

Su lengua recorría con avidez la longitud de su virilidad, mientras con una mano le rodeaba en acompasadas pulsaciones. Lo más erótico era los ojos de la chica, oscurecidos de deseo, que no dejaba de observarlo mientras lo consumía lentamente. Esa lentitud era lo que más le provocaba y en un desesperado intento de acercar el éxtasis, enredó los cabellos de la chica y empujo su cabeza para marcar el ritmo de la succión. Ella se sometió al juego, cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieta, mientras él se abandonó al placer de embestir su boca, hasta que el disparo liberador llegó.

Los juegos siguieron en toda una tarde de descubrimiento. Ella era una experta y él fue un buen alumno, que aprendió a recibir y dar placer con generosidad. Al llegar a los 18 años, Edward pasaba 5 noches de la semana adquiriendo destrezas amatorias en la cama de Leah. Con ella descubrió las prácticas oscuras de la dominación y ella dejó de llamarlo "Niño Edward" para gritar "Amo Edward" cuando éste la sometía con dureza. Por ese entonces, él estaba convencido de amarla y creía ciegamente que era correspondido. No fue hasta que ella presentó su renuncia por que su novio quería que dejara de trabajar, cuando Edward descubrió que la joven tenía una vida fuera de la casa y estaba a punto de casarse.

En un último desesperado intento, le rogó para que se quedara, pidiéndole que se casara con él. Leah le sonrió de una manera comprensiva, explicándole que había gozado de su cuerpo, pero que en modo alguno había llegado a quererlo de esa forma.

**Fin Flashback**

La decepción fue demasiada como para que intentara arriesgar su corazón de nuevo y hasta Tanya, nunca más quiso formalizar con alguien. Se había jurado a si mismo que nadie más tendría control sobre su cuerpo y menos de sus emociones, por ello cuando la exuberante abogada dio terminada por la relación, con el pretexto que se había vuelto "Demasiado intenso", se refugió sin lamento en trabajo y más trabajo.

Rememorar el cuerpo de Leah, debería haberlo despertado, pero con desolación, miró hacia la entrepierna donde un flácido amigo, descansaba sin mira de volver a levantarse. "Esto es un asco. Definitivamente me he vuelto asexuado" Pensó Edward acurrucándose en la mullida frazada y buscando en el sueño, el reparador descanso a sus problemas.

La mañana llegó muy rápido y el descanso, escaso. Encima se oía el tintineo incesante de la lluvia sobre los cristales, lo que hacía irresistible pasar unos minutos más en cama. Eso pensaba, cuando accidentalmente se cortó al afeitarse. Solo dos gotas rojas se deslizaron por el lavado y Edward pensó "Sangro. Todavía soy humano". Se aplicó un apósito y se apuró a vestir con un elegantísimo traje gris, una impoluta camisa blanca con corbata a tono y encima el impermeable. Como era habitual, llovía en la península de Olympic y conducir con precaución por la resbaladiza calzada, no mejoró su ánimo.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de su despacho, encontró el rostro de Angela Weber y por un momento se lamentó, no haber aceptado que Jasper se hiciera cargo del despido.

Buenos días señor Cullen. – Saludó la secretaria, tomando su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero.

Que tienen de buenos. – Gruño sin mirarla. – Hoy el Doctor Hale, estará en Tribunales y sus asuntos serán pasados a mi oficina. Necesito que le prepare los expedientes de Zoo Travel y de Martin Scott para la señorita Rose. Quiero que antes del mediodía estén todas las notas para la firma, sin errores y … Señorita Weber… quiero mi café. – Por un segundo estuvo por apuntarle como quería que lo preparara, pero desistió comprendiendo que si en 6 meses no había aprendido a hacerlo, era inútil que se lo recalcara ahora.

Se alejó con paso elegante hacia su despacho y se sumió en el pepeleo, hasta que pasada media hora, fijó su atención en el reloj. "Que mierda pasa con mi café"

Señorita Weber. – Susurró conteniéndose el genio. Todo el mundo sabía que no funcionaba sin cafeína en su sistema.

Si señor Cullen. – Contestó la vocecita por el comunicador.

¿Qué pasa con mi café? – Mordió las palabras, deletreándolas despacio, por si la falta de atención de la chica, le impedía entender la pregunta.

He… he… tenido algunos inconvenientes con el agua. – Respondió Angela con claro temor.

Venga señorita Weber. – Ordenó Edward Cullen y mentalmente se preparó para terminar de pasar las notas él mismo, pues no admitía que la ineficiencia de la chica siguiera interfiriendo en su trabajo, menos… con su café.

Mentalmente se preguntó, cuáles eran los motivos que le habían llevado a aceptarla en el puesto. Ciertamente no la había tomado por su apariencia, pues la chica era lo más parecido a un ratón de biblioteca, pero si mal no recordaba, ella había mostrado unas buenas calificaciones y una aparente profesionalidad. Eso no ameritaba que estuviera capacitada para atender la mesa de entrada. A pocas semanas se había dado cuenta de su error, pero la timidez de ella, lo alentó a tomarla como un proyecto. Con algún que otro cumplido intentó que la chica se desinhibiera, como esperando que su potencial despegara. Por más que puso empeño, era limitadisíma y solo podía rescatar la cualidad de su persistencia, pero la paciencia de Edward Cullen no era una cualidad.

Señor Cullen. – La voz de Angela le llamó al presente.

La hizo sentar, señalando el lugar frente a su escritorio. Luego se levantó y prolongando el silencio, comenzó a desplazarse alrededor de la habitación, con pasos lentos y largos. La joven se achicó ante la intimidación a la que era sometida. En cierto modo se veía a si misma como una presa acechada por un león. "Un hermoso león" pensó, ya que aún en esas circunstancias estaba rendida de amor hacia su Jefe. Por supuesto que el prepotente abogado no se había percatado de ese detalle, ya que se hubiese desecho de la joven, mucho más rápido.

Cuando coordinó en su cabeza, lo que realmente quería expresar; él habló.

Señorita Weber. ¿Podría explicarme… por qué no pudo servirme una simple taza de café? – La voz aterciopelada del abogado, sonó pausada y calma.

Se… se había a… a… acabado el agua del dispenser. – Tartamudeó la joven.

¿ Y no tenemos otro de repuesto? – Consultó él, sin perder la compostura.

Era demasiado pesado para ponerlo sola. – Contestó la muchacha con plena convicción de que iba a ser despedida, tan solo por no servirle la preciada taza de café.

El caminó en sentido contrario y luego se situó convenientemente frente al escritorio. Desde su altura podía ver como la chica retorcía sus dedos en un ademán nervioso, haciendo sonar los nudillos.

Por favor, deje de hacer sonar sus articulaciones. Es de lo más desagradable y ahórreme la pena de darle todo el discurso. Creo que posee la mínima inteligencia para saber que su desempeño ha sido lamentable. Esperaba poder contar con usted al menos un par de semanas más, pero a beneficio de mi salud mental, le pagaré completa la indemnización y la desafecto de sus funciones desde este mismo momento. – Todo el palabrerio fue dicho de un tirón.

Se apresuró a escribir el cheque y se lo extendió por sobre la mesa. Ella aún estaba en shock y no atinaba a recibírselo.

Pero… señor. Si es el por el café… yo puedo hacerle el café. Ya mismo le preparo uno y verá que… - Balbuceó la muchacha entre medio de sollozos ahogados.

Señorita Weber. Esto es todo. – Dijo Edward con tono cortante y severo.

Pero yo no puedo irme. Por favor, por favor, voy a mejorar, lo juro. – Agregó la joven con desesperación.

De cierto modo, las lágrimas de una mujer, desarmaban la compostura del doctor Cullen, que hasta entonces había manejado con indiferencia una docena de despidos. Sabía contestar a los insultos, las amenazas y uno que otro espamento . La mayoría había renunciado incapaz de sostener el ritmo arrasador del jefe, pero otras habían sido cesadas sin ningún miramiento. Por regla general, todo acababa con la entrega del cheque. Ese mismo cheque que la señorita Weber se negaba a tomar.

De pronto la pena de la muchacha, fue demasiado para él.

Angela. – La llamó en un susurro. – Angela, no te hagas esto. – Al instante de mostrarse vulnerable, Edward mudo su rostro a una máscara impasible.

No, por favor. – Volvió a implorar.

Señorita Weber. Despeje su escritorio y retírese. Recibirá la mejor recomendación de parte de la firma. – Sentenció el abogado.

Ella miró por última vez esos ojos verdes que alguna vez le parecieron hermosos, tomó de un tirón el cheque que le extendía y con toda la rabia, vociferó:

Sabe, donde puede meterse su asquerosa recomendación… – Dijo Angela Weber con voz ronca y desconocida.

El elegantísimo Edward Cullen, retrocedió su metro noventa, al ver la reacción de la chica. El rostro encolerizado la recordó a la loca de Lauren Mallory, hace dos años atrás, cuando le arrojó el famoso jarrón y al ver que la chica se giraba buscando algo, se escabulló adentro del baño.

El ruido de vidrios rotos, no se hizo esperar y el abogado se autojustificó diciendo que no era cobarde, solo precavido.

Precavido de mantener su integridad física.

Por un par de minutos, la bataola continuó, hasta que todo se sumó en una aparente quietud, interrumpida de vez en cuando por sollozos amortiguados. Apoyó el oído a la puerta, buscando escuchar mejor.

Aquí tiene su café, señor Cullen. – Se escuchó un último murmullo y todo fue silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Edward Cullen salió del baño, inspeccionando con cautela los destrozos.

Sobre el escritorio, reposaba una taza llena de café. Él no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la imagen; pensando que era una broma de mal gusto. No supo ver en el gesto, el último detalle de una mujer que lo adoraba.

Estudió el contenido con desdén, pero aun así, lo llevó a los labios.

Aguado y encima frio.- Su cara reflejo el desagrado. – Adios señorita Weber. – Declamó al aire y se dejó caer en el sillón, con peso muerto.

Ahora debía idear una estrategia para convencer a Jasper que la ida de la chica había sido totalmente pacífica y voluntaria. Recogería el desastre y con suerte, encontraría el teléfono de la cafetería de la esquina para que le enviaran un expreso doble.

Hola. ¿Hay alguien allí? – Resonó una voz femenina, desde la recepción.

El abogado se tensó ante el sonido. El timbre casi infantil, le era desconocido, pero después del altercado su instinto le decía que era mejor, esconderse de nuevo en el baño.

Hola. – Se escuchó más cerca.

No supo bien porque, pero permaneció en el lugar, observando la puerta entreabierta. Su corazón palpitó desbocadamente al sentir un perfume a flores que precedía a quién estaba detrás de ella.

De repente, una joven se apareció ante él. Parecía una niña, con el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro y la enorme capa de lluvia de un subido azul eléctrico.

¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Edward, fijando su vista en unos enormes ojos color chocolate.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis cariños, que alegría compartir un nuevo capítulo con ustedes y espero que amen cada pedacito de este desgraciado dominante. Yo ya lo adoro, aunque es bastante complicado. ¿Qué me dicen?<strong>

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y favoritos. Besos a las lectoras silenciosas y muchas nalgadas a: Magtam1830, beakis, terra2012, Lauri R, L´Amelie, Elisita, nany87, betzacosta y Ginegine, como así también a elsa92, vickycn, Alejandra Yaruro, Iga -12L, indii93, darkny, maria mok y Yoyes Cullen. Incluyo una nalgada especial a mi querida Mara Jorgelina por sus 22 añitos y le dedico el capítulo.**

**Chicas, como siempre la recomendación de que vean la película. Este es el primer capítulo que se sale del guión, pero explica muchas cosas por venir. **

**Besos y ¿nalgadas? Mirna. **


	5. CAPITULO 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Historia basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y el film del 2002 "The Secretary" bajo el guión de Erin Cressida.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

**SECRETARIA**

**NOTA**: Las oraciones que están entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**ENTREVISTA DE TRABAJO**

Isabella abrió sus ojos apenas escucho el ruido del despertador.

"Este es el día". Pensó sentada en la cama.

"El día en que voy a comenzar mi carrera". Había utilizado muchas horas de sueño preparándose para las entrevistas de trabajo a las que asistiría. Sobre el sillón de estampados rosados, descansaba una blusa morada nueva y una pollera marrón que caí con cierto movimiento bajo sus rodillas. Se calzó las inefables medias negras de lana, pero al segundo intento de ubicarlas, se las quitó de un tirón. Definitivamente no iba a ponérselas. "Las secretarias son elegantes y no visten medias con elástico vencido".

Analizó su imagen en el espejo y se dijo a si misma que estaba bien. El cabello castaño caía en suaves ondulaciones sobre sus hombros y la blusa acentuaba la cremosidad de su piel. La pollera acentuaba su talle delgado y sin las medias, sus piernas se veían largas y delicadas. "Si tan solo me dejara depilarlas", pensó Bella al recordar la negativa de su madre a darle una maquinilla de afeitar, la noche anterior.

Bajo la escalera con ímpetu y una sonrisa… que murió en su cara, al descubrir a Renné, revoloteando por la cocina.

- Bella. Por fin bajaste. Ya te he preparado el desayuno. –- Dijo la mujer contoneándose al ritmo de una canción de los ochenta.

Bella apretó los labios y permaneció inmutable. No sabía si odiaba más el hecho de que su madre no se hubiese ido a trabajar o el gesto de buena voluntad de hacerle el desayuno. Sabía que eso conllevaba la clara expresión de creerle incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso el desayuno. El cuchillo de plástico blanco al lado de la mantequilla, así lo afirmaba.

- ¿No trabajabas hoy? –- Dijo Isabella sentándose en la mesa.

- Pedí que me cubrieran, para acompañarte en la salida. -– Contestó Renné llenándole una taza con café humeante.

- No es una salida, mamá. Voy a buscar trabajo. -– Respondió la joven sin alzar la voz.

- Eso digo. ¿No pensaras que irás sola a esos lugares? -– Acotó su madre.

- Puedo ir en bus. -– Mencionó la joven con el rostro sereno.

- Ni modo. -– Negó Renné, sacudiendo la rubia melena de tinte. - ¿Dónde están tus medias? -– Soltó al ver las piernas de la chica.

- Estaban muy gastadas. -– Contestó Bella descruzando los pies en claro nerviosismo.

- Mañana lo arreglo. Ahora ponte las botas de lluvia y la capa que está cayendo un aguacero. –- Explicó la mujer apagando el cigarrillo en la taza de café.

Bella miró hacia la ventana, donde la cortina de agua caía con fuerza. Luego contempló a su madre ir y venir, recogiendo la mesa. Tomó un sorbo de café antes de que su madre se lo retirara, vaciando el contenido casi intacto en la bacha y lavando apresuradamente el trasto. Luego como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cogió el whisky de la alacena alta y sirviéndose en la misma taza, apuro el contenido en un trago abrupto. Renné había comenzado a beber notoriamente, después de la marcha de Charlie.

La chica miró hacia el reloj. Siete de la mañana. Hace apenas media hora que se había levantado, pensando que ese día presagiaba un cambio en su vida y ahora se arrepentía de haberse levantado de la cama.

Ese mismo pensamiento le atormento, al encontrarse en el hall del municipio. La gente iba y venía. Ella era invisible o al menos así se sentía, cuando un hombre acabó llevándosela por delante. Demasiado bullicio, demasiado grande, demasiado blanco en el piso impoluto. "Demasiado"

Salió de allí con sus calificaciones en la mano. La lluvia copiosamente cayó sobre su cabeza, sin que fuera capaz de subirse la capucha. Intentó abrir el paraguas, pero una ráfaga de viento, acabó por doblar las varillas, hacia arriba.

- Atrás, atrás. -– Gritó su madre, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

Bella subió sin inmutarse y con movimientos torpes, acomodó el paragua. La madre espero un minuto que la chica hablara.

- ¿Vamos a casa? -– Consultó poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Isabella miró a su madre a través del espejo retrovisor. "Ni siquiera va a preguntarme como me fue" .La idea de volver a casa, de repente le pareció más aterradora que el hall del cual había escapado.

- Queda una dirección. Avenida Ardmore 2640. –- Expresó Isabella con resolución.

El sedán blanco estacionó en la avenida. Renné hizo dos o tres maniobras para arrimar el vehículo al bordillo, que estaba ya inundado.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –- Consultó Renné al ver como Isabella, dudaba en salir del auto.

- No. -– Dijo la chica con brusquedad. Temiendo haber herido a su madre, continuó -– Gracias mamá, pero me gustaría entrar sola.

Isabella Swan, no había solicitado trabajo nunca y el primer intento de sumarse al mercado laboral, había sido un silencioso fracaso. Pero aunque su madre no lo creyera, ella estaba convencida que era capaz. Suspiró profundo y bajó del auto.

Subió la capucha del impermeable azul y rápidamente abrió el paragua. Con la copia de su título en la mano, avanzó con pasos pequeños por la angosta vereda que la separaba de la entrada. El edificio estaba casi a las afueras de Forks y era una construcción remodelada a partir de los viejos galpones del ferrocarril, colindantes con el viejo aserradero. La fachada era simple y austera, pintada totalmente de blanco, lo que hacía resaltar los ventanales antiguos que tras el hierro envejecido, mostraban cristales polarizados, dándole un aspecto moderno.

Un par de árboles y rosales sorteaban la entrada. La puerta de madera, mostraba el 2640 en grandes números de metal dorado.

No había dudas; esa era la dirección del aviso.

Estaba a punto de golpear, cuando se percató que estaba abierto. Apoyó la mano, empujando suavemente la madera. El recibidor quedó parcialmente expuesto. En parte por temor a lo nuevo y también porque no había luces encendidas, el interior del bufet le pareció sombrío y tenebroso, como la boca de una cueva.

Volvió su mirada hacia donde su madre estaba estacionada y por un instante pensó en dar la vuelta y alejarse de allí. Luego vio el ademan impetuoso de Renné que con ambas manos la instaba a entrar y recordó que todo esto era su propia idea. "Alejarme de casa" al menos unas horas.

Entro.

Lo primero que vio, fue el empapelado caro de las paredes y la alfombra gris en donde sus botas de lluvia parecían muy fuera de lugar. Miró un par de gotas escurrirse hacia abajo y desaparecer en la mullida fibra.

Luego se percató que a un metro, había carpetas y hojas desparramadas en el suelo. Al levantar la vista, se encontró que toda la habitación estaba en un completo caos. Las cortinas arracadas de cuajo de sus soportes, los cajones de los archivadores descarrilados del armazón y cientos de dossiers esparcidos en una caótica postal, que hubiese dado miedo al más templado de los hombres.

Se asomó buscando al responsable de esos actos, creyendo que tal vez era testigo de la escena de un crimen. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando apareció una chica de unos veintitantos años. Llevaba la cara congestionada bajo unas gafas oscuras y gruñía no sé qué cosa sobre un café.

Sin hacerle el mínimo caso, pasó al lado de Isabella, tomó un sobre entre los dientes y con ambas manos, levantó una caja de cartón conteniendo algunas carpetas y una planta de hojas mustias.

- Hola. Yo… - Alcanzó pronunciar Bella, antes de que la chica saliera. - ¡Espere! Yo…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven que con ojos irritados, la observó de pasada. "¿Qué sucede aquí?" Se preguntó Bella antes del portazo.

Giró buscando a alguien más. Pero el silencio era absoluto.

De repente no sintió más miedo o tal vez si lo sentía, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y con pasos precavidos, se internó por el pasillo.

- Hola. ¿Hay alguien allí? -– Dijo en voz alta.

Nada respondió a su llamado.

- Hola. -– Pronunció asomándose a la puerta entreabierta.

Un hombre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. El cabello de un extraño color entre rubio y cobrizo, alborotado en una forma que Bella estimó adorable y un par de ojos de un profundo verde que ciertamente le parecieron más asustados que ella. Su cerebro razonó, diciéndole que de ningún modo este personaje era peligroso y frenó totalmente sus impulsos de salir corriendo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -– Pregunto éste con una voz ronca y grave.

"Sabe a terciopelo" Si es que el terciopelo pudiera escucharse, pensó la joven. "Dios… que hombre tan, tan hermoso" Describió su mente, admirando las facciones adónicas del extraño.

- Isabella. Hola. -– Dijo Bella mordiéndose al labio. Apenas había abierto la boca y se reprendió por haber sido tan abiertamente confianzuda.

Es que la belleza del hombre la apabullaba, pero aun así desdeñó su comportamiento con una negación imperceptible de cabeza. "Así no se empieza una entrevista de trabajo" pero recordó el desorden que había detrás y volvió a tensarse.

- Hola. -– Respondió el hombre, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

Isabella fue testigo del cambio de semblante en su interlocutor, mudando sus facciones a una insinuación de sonrisa. Analizó en una milésima de segundo las facciones varoniles, descubriendo el atractivo mentón, los hombros marcados detrás de la camisa de seda, la nariz recta, la mirada directa de esos ojos increíblemente claros y esa aura poderosa que fluía a su alrrededor. Definitivamente este hombre estaba muy bien, vestía muy bien y definitivamente no era un delincuente, así que…

- ¿Usted es el abogado? –- Soltó ella, pensando que su observación podía haber sido muy indiscreta.

- Uh, ah… si. -– Vaciló éste con clara incomodidad.

- Disculpe. Volveré después. -– Pronunció Bella girándose para darle la espalda al desconocido.

Claramente este no era el mejor momento para estar allí. Algo grave había sucedido en ese lugar.

- No. Quédese. -– Dijo el abogado y Bella cerró instintivamente los ojos al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse ante la orden dicha con voz tranquila pero segura. No se lo pedía. Lo ordenaba y su cerebro respondió con una docilidad innegable que le hizo creer que obedecería cualquier cosa que ese hombre le mandara.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Edward Cullen se sentía al borde del abismo.

No sabía por qué estaba tan alterado. Tal vez era una reacción ante el ataque de Angela o sencillamente estaba sorprendido por la chica que había interrumpido sus cavilaciones. No era una belleza, pero olía tan bien. Tan a mujer. "Debe ser lo primero" Se respondió analítico.

Recompuso su postura y apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio, esperando por ella. Por un segundo reconoció que cualquiera habría salido corriendo al ver el desastre, pero por algún buen motivo, esa joven había decidido entrar hasta su despacho. "Tal vez debería haber agregado un por favor", pensó justo cuando la vio volverse y avanzar hacia su escritorio con decisión.

Claramente se la veía incómoda, pero había respondido a su orden y eso le hizo sentir feliz de un modo extraño.

Ella se paró frente de él y extendió un papel arrugado y mojado. No vestía con elegancia y su rostro sin maquillaje, con el cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros en un reguero húmedo y sin gracia no era el aspecto normal de una clienta. "Debe ser de una mensajería" pensó Edward mostrando extrañeza.

- Decían que necesitaba secretaria. -– Se apuró a comentar Bella ante la nula respuesta de él. Buscó entre sus bolsillos el recorte del periódico, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa, con premura.

El gesto de una torpeza absoluta, a él le resultó de algún modo encantador, ingenuo y auténtico. Miró a los ojos enormes de la chica que dentro de una profundidad intensa, le observaban directamente y forzó una respiración que le llenó de un perfume femenino y dulce. Sus tetillas se tensaron, su piel se erizó y la entrepierna dio señales de vida, lo que hizo más duro encontrar las palabras para seguir hablando.

- Así es. -– Contestó él apretando las nalgas y tragando disimuladamente la saliva que se había amontonado en su boca. "Cielo santo, ni siquiera es tan bonita"

Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella como a una misteriosa droga y a él no le gustaba estar a merced de ningún descontrol, por más atrayente que este fuera. Pero por alter esta situación era un desafió y él amaba hacerse de desafíos. Indisimuladamente bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo de la chica. En realidad no vestía como una profesional y esa capa azul, no dejaba mucho que ver. Casi parecía ocultar su cuerpo. "¿Por qué querría taparse así? ¿A menos de que…"

- ¿Está embarazada? –- Soltó el abogado a boca de jarro.

- No. -– Ella respondió al instante y ni siquiera pareció intimidada ante el cuestionamiento directo.

- ¿Planea quedar embarazada? –- Volvió a atacar él, recorriendo su cuerpo hacia arriba para volver a fijarse en su mirada achocolatada.

Bella se sorprendió ante la insistencia y de algún modo, la situación le pareció graciosa. Nadie que conociera a Isabella Swan podría pensar en ella como madre de alguien y menos en pareja con alguien suficientemente interesado en hacerle un bebé. Si su madre escuchara la pregunta del abogado, probablemente se moriría de la risa.

- No. –- Contestó la muchacha, sonrojándose abiertamente y sonriendo tímidamente.

Edward sonrió por empatía, ante la reacción ingenua. "Diablos, es tan adorable, parece una niña". Aunque su cuerpo no lo era y precisamente la mujer que había en ella, estaba causando estragos en su hombría. De todos modos el dolor era placentero. No se sentía tan vivo en años y la candidez de la joven lo instaba a una sentimiento de protección, totalmente inesperado.

- ¿Vive en un departamento? -– Continuó el interrogatorio.

- Casa. -– Respondió Bella con seguridad.

"Esto se parece a una entrevista como las que imagine frente al espejo de mi cuarto". Pensaba Isabella tratando de poner atención a ese hombre que con una mirada intensa, parecía estrujarle el alma. Entre tanto él, sucumbía ante una imperiosa necesidad de saber todo de esa delicada criatura que estaba frente suyo.

- ¿Sola? -– Siguió Edward, con total intensión de saber si estaba comprometida.

- Con mis padres. -– Completó ella con rapidez.

- ¿Hermanos? -– Edward no supo porque preguntó esto. Tal vez porque sus rasgos aniñados le llevaban a interrogarse, sobre quién habría cuidado de ella.

- Mi hermana vive en la misma cuadra, con su esposo. -– Intentó explicar Bella, considerando que para un bufet de renombre, era importante las buenas referencias familiares y ella no quería dar muchos detalles. Solo bastaría un par de averiguaciones para que el abogado asociara su nombre con su poco ortodoxa familia.

- ¿Está casada? –- Cortó Edward con impaciencia. Refregaba sus manos dejando traslucir su nerviosismo, a la vez que se negaba cortar el contacto visual que había entablado con ella. "Que diga que no, que diga que no".

- No. –- Contestó Bella, antes de negar con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa tímida y Edward Cullen volvió a tragar saliva ruidosamente. Mordió la carne interna de las mejillas para ocultar la sonrisa que pugnó asomar en su rostro. Se giró hacia un lado del escritorio y comenzó a maniobrar un pequeño aparato con teclas y palancas.

- ¿Alguna vez ganó un premio? -– Le dirigió sin mirarla. En verdad la chica le afectaba en demasía y se debatía en decidir si eso le gustaba o no.

- Sí. -– Repuso ella sin demora.

- ¿Por qué fue el premio? -– Rebatió el abogado, tratando de centrar sus preguntas en un ámbito más profesional.

Después de todo, la chica debía corroborar algún mérito frente a su cuñado. Sin el menor disgusto pensaba en que ya había decidido contratarla, aunque ella escribiera como niño del kínder.

- Por mecanografía. -– Completó Isabella sin alterarse.

Edward sonrió por dentro, complacido por la respuesta. Accionó una palanca y el ruido hizo volver a Isabella que giró sobrecogida por el ruido.

En la pared del fondo de la oficina, había un jardín interior en la que se proyectaba una columna de luz artificial, iluminando el escenario en donde crecía una maravillosa colección de plantas. Los largos tallos y las delicadas figuras de las flores, comenzaron a ser humedecidas por los rociadores empotrados en una artística reja. En medio, una fuente fen shuig dejaba correr su continuo hilo brillantino.

La postal era mágica y bellísima. De repente ella creyó estar en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y se dejó llevar con un gesto de asombro; olvidándose por un instante, del hombre que tenía al frente y del caos reinante detrás de la puerta.

En cambio él la analizaba con detenimiento. Ciertamente la joven que tenía en su presencia, era tan delicada como cualquiera de las orquídeas que cultivaba y sus labios carnosos y sensuales parecían perfectos para ser besados, para ser llenado por…

- ¿Esos son sus calificaciones? -– Continuó él tendiendo la mano hacia el arrugado papel. Las imágenes que se formaban en su mente, no eran dignas de una joven tan ingenua.

- Au. Si. -– Isabella extendió el certificado y ciertamente desafectada del nerviosismo inicial, se dio cuenta que sus notas no eran la mejor carta de presentación. El papel se delucia en el acabado lustroso del escritorio estilo colonial.

- Isabella Swan. -– Pronunció Edward con voz grave y sensual. Ni siquiera leyó las notas.

Ahora su fascinación, tenía nombre y apellido. Isabella, un nombre tan poco común y pasado de moda como el de él mismo. Sin querer el nombre de la chica en sus labios, resulto tan atractivo como una caricia y él volvió a sentir la punzada de deseo, atormentándolo en la ingle con una presión grata y sugestiva.

- Me dicen Bella. -– Murmuró la chica y el respondió alzando las cejas en un interrogante mudo. Isabella pensó que había sido del todo impertinente al sugerirle el apodo con el que solían llamarla y se ruborizó completamente antes de proseguir. –- Pero Isabella Marie es mi nombre completo. Señor.

Si una mínima duda quedaba en la mente del abogado; al oírle llamarlo "Señor", esta desapareció oculta por la desenfrenada sensación que le golpeó el bajo vientre. Trago saliva, apretó las nalgas y acomodó las piernas descruzándolas bajo el escritorio. Tomo una lapicera y golpeo metódicamente las teclas del teléfono en un número cualquiera.

- Un café con azúcar. –- Ordenó en un susurro calmo, evitando mirarla de nuevo y sujetando con ambas manos la bocina del teléfono.

Ella le miró sorprendida de que le ordenara sin más y por un instante estuvo a punto de preguntar dónde estaban la cocina, pero al ver que él no la miraba, se dirigió al pasillo con grandes pasos.

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacer un café?" Pensaba ella mientras hacía lista de las veces que había visto a su madre, hacerle el desayuno a su padre, a su hermana y a ella misma. No debía hacerse problemas, de seguro era solo verter el brebaje desde la cafetera y… encontrar una taza que no esté partida, recordó al enfrentarse al desastre.

Mientras tanto el abogado Edward Cullen, ajustaba la corbata en un gesto familiar que revelaba la contrariedad en la que se encontraba. Definitivamente necesitaba una secretaria y definitivamente necesitaba una mujer.

Por cierto que tenía una candidata para ambos puestos aunque necesitara pulirla y ella parecía tan encantadora y obediente que casi parecía un regalo. Un presente demasiado atractivo como para mantenerse inmune.

Miró hacia su entrepierna y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa canalla. En verdad debía agradecerle que su socio y cuñado se hubiese anticipado a publicar el clasificado de trabajo, que la había traído hacia él. De ningún modo suponía seducirla, eso no podía estar más alejado a los planes que comenzaba a trazar, pero si era un perfecto proyecto. Era como el pimpollo de una flor, esperando a ser cuidada y cultivada y él podía ver la espléndida mujer en que se convertiría.

Abrió el cajón izquierdo del escritorio, para observar la foto de una elegante rubia que le sonreía desde el papel. "Tanya" nombró en su mente y una vez más se preguntó porque conservaba la foto. Ni siquiera podía decir que tuviera añoranza. Es más, en los últimos meses se habían cruzado en más de una decena de oportunidades, pues llevaban un caso que los tenían de contraparte. Las afrentas que antes le excitaban, se habían convertido en pálidas imágenes que ni siquiera registraba fuera del plano laboral. Casi podía culparla de su apatía, tan pendiente de la posición, de la buena costura y las amistades convenientes. Tan superficial y altiva como una estatua, tan distante y distinta a la chica que ahora le estaba preparando el café.

Con decisión, tomó la foto y se dirigió a un archivero. Le dio una última mirada y procedió a arrojar la instantánea dentro de un sobre negro.

Isabella encontró la cocina, pero no la cafetera. Se quitó la capa de lluvia y con manos nerviosas. Comenzó a revisar los contenidos de los potes que había sobre una mesada alta. Tazas, cucharas, café y azúcar. "¿Cuánto de azúcar? ¿Será mucho café?". Se preguntó al verter dos cucharadas del granulado instantáneo. Luego intentó llenar la taza con agua caliente del dispenser, pero el depósito estaba vacío. En un rincón había un garrafón lleno y sin estudiar mucho el mecanismo, pero con férrea determinación, quitó la tapa y lo levantó con bastante dificultad, por encima del aparato vertiéndose bastante del contenido sobre sí misma. Maldijo en voz baja su torpeza, a la vez que se mordía el labio y con obstinación empujaba su mentón hacia adelante. Enchufó a la maquina a la corriente y espero unos minutos hasta que consideró que el líquido estaba suficientemente caliente.

Cuando le llevó la taza humeante; el abogado se había colocado un saco que completaba el ambo oscuro. Su espléndida figura se deslizaba por el lugar con la gracia de un modelo. Ciertamente se amedrentó al ver la silueta elegante y atlética del hombre que iba y venía por la habitación, recogiendo las cosas tiradas. Al verla se detuvo y le ofreció una esplendorosa sonrisa torcida, que aflojó las piernas de la chica. "Dios que atractivo" se dijo Isabella, pensando que sería demasiado bueno trabajar con él. Le tendió la taza y Edward evito aplicadamente el contacto de sus manos.

Sin que mediara otra palabra, ella comenzó a recoger lo que quedaba tirado y él se sentó en el sofá a observarla sin disimulo. Isabela se supo analizada y solo rezó por adentro, para que él no viera su torpeza.

Él pensaba que su cintura era tan estrecha como el tallo de una flor y que su actitud era imperturbable a pesar del escrutinio. Era pacífica y serena, contenida hasta un extremo que lo hacía anhelar algo, que no sabía que era.

Sonrió más, hasta que al ver la blusa morada totalmente mojada; la llamó con un gesto y le tendió un rollo de papel absorbente.

- ¿Realmente quiere ser secretaria, Isabella? -– Consultó Edward con un tono suave y meticuloso, mientras se perdía en los intentos de la chica para secarse.

- Si, quiero. –- Expresó Isabella con determinación.

La blusa se amoldaba a su pecho erguido y la humedad de la textura dejaba entrever la aureola de un pezón. Incomodo por la reacción de su cuerpo ante el espectáculo que tan inocentemente le había proporcionado la chica, el abogado se acomodó en el rellano del sillón, cruzando las piernas. Una profunda expiración presidió las siguientes palabras.

- Tiene mejores calificaciones que las otras candidatas. Está sobrecalificada para el trabajo. Se aburriría.-– Pronunció en un discurso ensayado, que antes le había funcionado para desasirse de otras postulantes, pero que ahora aplicaba solo con el afán de medirla.

Mientras le hablaba, estiró las piernas sobre el sillón y se recostó a lo largo, mientras con el rabillo del ojo, la veía reaccionar.

- Quiero aburrirme. –- Respondió Bella al instante.

Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar profundo. Esa chica quería matarlo. Lo estaba llevando al límite. "No puede ser más inocente o más perfecta".

- Tengo una asistente legal de medio turno. Solo necesito, una mecanógrafa… que pueda llegar al trabajo con puntualidad… y contestar el teléfono. –- Recitó recordando a Rosalie, la fría hermana de Jasper. Le caía tan endiabladamente mal, que creyó que con recordarla, se le bajaría la calentura.

- Puedo hacerlo. -– Contestó Bella sin titubear.

- Aquí usamos mucho la máquina de escribir, no computadoras. Gastamos muchos dólares en un papel membretado de la mayor calidad. –- El detalle sería suficiente, para que cualquiera haragana dijera que no. Si su lectura era correcta, la chica podía no tener experiencia pero no le parecía dejada.

- Está bien. -– Contestó ella y el abogado volvi{o a cerrar los ojos.

- Es un trabajo muy rutinario. -– Dijo Edward remarcando la frase con un gesto.

- Me gusta el trabajo rutinario. -– Dijo Bella con convicción.

"No lo puedo creer. Me niego a pensar que un ser tan perfectamente imperfecto exista". El hombre se sentó, enfrentando la mirada abierta y sincera de la chica. Nadie resistía su mirada por mucho tiempo, pero ella en vez de empequeñecer, lo observaba sin inmutarse.

- Hay algo en usted –- Intentaba darle forma a la frase mientras cerraba y abría las manos como formando un rollo. -– Es como… muy cerrada. Una pared.- Dijo Edward conteniendo el aliento.

- Lo sé. -– Susurró Isabella.

Los ojos enormes y sinceros de Isabella Swan, lo atormentaron por unos segundos que fueron una eternidad. Edward suspiró.

- ¿Alguna vez se suelta? -– Preguntó él, frenando el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciar ese rostro delicado que lo observaba apenas a un metro.

- No lo sé.

Sonó el teléfono. "Gracias a Dios" (Por cierto… esto lo pensó él)

- No estoy. -– Soltó Edward sin dejar de mirarla.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y ambos miraron el aparato.

Ella sonrió sin comprender y él se levantó. Puso el aparato en las manos con un gesto brusco. "¿Espera que conteste?" se preguntó ella, mordiendose el labio. Edward se fijó en el gesto y en una milésima de segundo volvió a mirarla a lo ojos y sonrio torcidamente.

- Edward Cullen y asociados. -– Contestó Bella tomando el auricular y mirando el rostro del abogado. - ¿Quién le habla? Licenciada Denali –- Repitió la chica sin cortar el contacto visual de esos hipnóticos ojos verdes que la miraban desde lo alto. Edward Cullen negó con la cabeza. -– Lo lamento… el doctor no se encuentra en la oficina si quiere… Cortó. -– Completó la joven con cierto temor.

Ella no tenía idea, que es lo que había hecho y si lo había hecho bien, pero la mujer que llamo, no había estado feliz con la respuesta de Bella. La sonrisa torcida del abogado parecía reflejar la más perfecta indiferencia hacia esa reacción y Bella pensó que sería tremendamente fácil trabajar en ese lugar si él le sonriera cada día. Pero primero debía saber si le aceptaba.

Como respondiendo a su interrogante, él dijo.

- Menos azúcar en el café, la próxima vez.

Bella se subió al automóvil de su madre. Sin que decir una palabra, se sentó adelante. Había dejado de llover y las calles casi estaban secas. Era un poco más de la una de la tarde.

- ¿Vamos a casa? – Mascullo Renné, anticipando que la chica había fracasado.

- Lo conseguí. -– Contestó Bella, como tal cosa, dejando a su madre con la boca abierta.

**FIN DE CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi total gratitud a todos los que han dejado comentarios, mensajes privados y me han agregado a sus favoritos. En respuesta a sus atenciones, va el adelanto del próximo capítulo.<strong>

**ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Isabella se asomó al despacho, con el café espeso y casi amargo. Llevaba en su mano, un paquete de donas azucaradas que en un impulso había comprado para él.

El abogado estaba en el jardín interior y sostenía una especie de lupa entre sus dientes, mientras con sus largos dedos tomaba el tallo de una de las orquídeas, separando los pétalos, insertando una aguja con delicadeza y precisión, entre los pistilos. Isabella se quedó varada, observando como manipulaba la flor con tanta seguridad y exquisito aplomo. De algún modo esa imagen le era tan sensual y erótica que no dejó de preguntarse cómo serían esas manos tocándola con esa misma finura.

* * *

><p><strong>Han sido chicas y chicos obedientes, así que les doy nalgadas a: Magtam1830, L´Amelie, bea, beakis, Elisita, Sophia 18, nany87, zujeyane, Lauri R, Betzatcosta, y besitos a bellshe, IleinLove, Alice Brandon Cullen 2, Elith Masen, anybuff, Fran Ktrin Black, ALEXITACULLEN, Andre Swan de Cullen, OoSamyoO, per rose swan, -95, vale 55 y mi sister de Venezuela Ninoska, a quién le dedico el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

**Una especial sección de spankee para mis boys: Hugis y lunático0030. Bienvenidos chicos y van a tener que responderme si saben qué es. (Esta lectura, además de esparcimiento, pretende ser perversamente educativa je je)**

**La recomendación para que vean la película y déjenme sus…**

**Besos y ¿nalgadas? Mirna.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Historia basada en el relato original de Mary Gaitskill y el film del 2002 "The Secretary" bajo el guión de Erin Cressida.

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

**SECRETARIA**

**NOTA**: Las oraciones entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**EL DULCE HASTIO DE LA RUTINA**

Primer día de trabajo.

Desayuno hecho por Renné y nuevas medias de lana: Rojo bermellón.

Isabella Swan se levantó optimista y con una renovada confianza en sí misma ante la perspectiva de su primer jornada laboral y el nublado clima de la península, así pareció entenderlo, porque le recibió con un tibio sol, que alumbró más el camino hacia el bufet.

Su madre insistió en llevarla y después de ese día, Bella aceptó que ese hecho, al igual que el desayuno, serían parte de la rutina diaria. Después de todo, su madre había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo en cambiar sus turnos en la cafetería, tan solo para acompañarla.

Bajo del auto con premura y en grandes zancadas atravesó el jardín.

Al apoyar su mano en el picaporte notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. "Se habrán olvidado de mí" Pensó Isabella, reconociendo que era exactamente la hora en que había quedado en presentarse. Apretó contra su pecho una sencilla caja de zapatos en la que había traído algunas cosas que creía necesitar para su no estrenado puesto de secretaria. Caviló unos segundos en los que observó a su madre estoicamente aún estacionada frente al edificio.

"Por Dios que se vaya" dijo la chica entre dientes, a la vez que le hacía señas para que se marchara. Un hombre rubio y delgado, de impecable traje oscuro se hizo presente en ese instante. Miró hacia el auto y luego a la entrada. Le dirigió a Bella una sonrisa fugaz mientras avanzaba hacia ella y le dirigió un leve cabeceo como esperando que la chica dijera algo.

- ¿Espera a alguien? - Dijo el hombre, mientras buscaba el llavero en su maletín de cuero.

- Al doctor Cullen. Me contrató como secretaria. - Pronunció la chica con una voz casi infantil.

- ¿Secretaria? - Pronunció él con cierto asombro y un tinte de escepticismo.

- Según entiendo, estaban buscando una y cuando me presenté ayer, me dijo que comenzara hoy mismo. - Contestó la chica, mordiéndose el labio en un claro gesto de timidez. - A propósito. Isabella Swan. - Se presentó la castaña, extendiendo su mano y apretando la del hombre con gesto enérgico.

- Jasper Hale. Perdón, no quise ser irrespetuoso, soy el socio del doctor Cullen. - Respondió el abogado rescatando su mano y abriendo la puerta del despacho, mientras continuaba hablando. - Perdone mi asombro, pero no había sido informado que tomaríamos alguien tan…. ¡Qué demonios pasó aquí dentro! - Interrumpió la frase, dejando de lado totalmente la línea de conversación educada.

Jasper Hale había abierto el despacho y aún perduraba el tiradero del día anterior, aunque era un caos visiblemente ordenado porque alguien había estado trabajando en ello. Amontonados en el suelo, había pilas de carpetas, escritos, facturas y una que otra fotografía. Se quedó parado al medio del recibidor, con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de susto.

A Bella, su inmovilidad le resultó graciosa, por lo que con mejor presencia de ánimo, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, se hizo cargo de la maleta del abogado y le quitó el abrigo para dejarlo colgado en el perchero. Procedió a levantar la basura que alguien había juntado en una esquina y estaba a punto de subirse a una silla para colgar las cortinas cuando sintió que el joven abogado reaccionaba.

- Yo haré eso. No podemos abrir así. - Dijo Jasper.

Habló más para sí mismo que para Bella e inconscientemente buscó manchas de sangre en la alfombra, pues si el panorama no le engañaba, el despido de Angela Weber no había sido un incidente tranquilo.

Se quitó el saco y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, no sin antes aflojarse el nudo de la corbata gris. "Un día lo dejo solo, un día" "¿Qué hará cuando Alice esté con el embarazo a término?" Refunfuñó el rubio, pensando que ese día iba a darle la noticia a su cuñado. "Las buenas nuevas, tendrán que esperar".

- ¿Café? - Interrumpió la joven.

- Creo que mejor un té. Pero será más tarde. Antes pongamos en orden este desastre. - Sugirió el abogado.

Bella estaba encantada con que la tratara como a una igual y que confiara tanto en su criterio, que hasta se animó a sugerir algunas cosas, como mudar la pila de papeles a la sala de conferencia, para despejar el recibidor y luego con paciencia, separarlos. Jasper Hale le había caído definitivamente bien y era casi tan guapo como Edward Cullen, aunque no tenía ese magnetismo que le había encandilado. Con disimulo observó las manos del abogado y vio la reluciente alianza que confirmó su estado civil. "¿El señor Cullen, estará casado?" Se descubrió preguntándose. Mordió su labio y se negó a seguir pensando cosas que no le incumbían.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio, apenas cortado por alguna que otra consulta por parte de la chica, que con increíble entereza parecía hacerse cargo de la situación con una natural tranquilidad. Si la apariencia de Bella Swan le había generado alguna duda, con apenas veinte minutos de trabajar juntos, Jasper estaba seguro de que la joven podía con lo que se propusiera, "Incluso tal vez con el carácter de Edward".

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, la chica se giró y esbozó una sonrisa a la que respondió por empatía. En ese momento un ruido los hizo voltearse y el rostro sombrío de Edward Cullen se perfiló en el marco de la puerta.

Bella clavó su vista en la mano que sostenía el maletín, llevada por la recién despierta curiosidad sobre el estado civil de su jefe. "No. No lleva anillo".

Edward apretó el agarre de la perilla, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Su cuñado y socio estaba arrodillado en la alfombra de la sala de conferencias, muy cómodo con la camisa abierta, el pelo revuelto y su nueva secretaria... "Mi secretaria" profirió con rabia, se deslizaba en cuatro patas por el lugar en una postura tan inocentemente tentadora, que se empalmó en dos segundos.

- Edward. - Llamó Jasper a modo de saludo.

Por respuesta un gruñido salió del abogado que ya se alejaba a su oficina con grandes pasos.

- Voy a ver cómo podemos hacer para que este día no empeore. Bella, dejemos esto para después y desenllava la puerta de enfrente. - Prosiguió Jasper levantándose con rapidez.

Un portazo resonó en el fondo.

"Encima le dice Bella. No pasa más de media hora de que se tratan y ya la tutea". Era otro de esos días en que todo parecía salir mal. Lo que quería controlar parecía fuera de su orden. Había dormido poco , soñando con unos ojos chocolate que lo atormentaron varias horas de la madrugada, logrando que su erección matutina no pareciera capaz de eliminarse con trabajo manual. Se cortó de nuevo al afeitarse y habiéndose olvidado de llenar el tanque de combustible; tuvo que hacer cola en el surtidor por lo menos diez minutos hasta que pudo retomar su camino. Retraso que había dado oportunidad para su socio acorralara a su secretaria en el piso de las sala de juntas.

Imágenes mentales fueron distorsionando su percepción de los hechos, a tal punto que en menos de los tres minutos en que tardó Jasper para entrar a su despacho; Edward Cullen, estaba de lo más sacado.

- ¿Qué te traes con Isabella Swan? - Soltó con agriedad, apenas le vio ingresar.

- ¡¿Qué…? ¿No crees que tú, tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que ha sucedido ayer? - Atacó Jasper.

"No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque" Meditó Edward llamándose a la razón. Estuvo a segundos de demostrar una pérdida de control como no le había pasado en años. De repente se cuestionó la decisión de haber contratado a Isabella Swan. Era un desafió que le distraía y que destemplaba su ánimo, más que el café mal servido de su anterior secretaria.

- Nada importante. Se le comunicó el despido a la Señorita Weber, recogió sus cosas y hoy debe haber hecho efectivo el generoso cheque indemnizatorio. Te dejo a ti hacerte cargo de la baja de la plantilla y el alta de la nueva. - Pronunció Edward con la misma máscara de frialdad que llevaba en la corte.

- Y por la nueva, supongo que te refieres a Bella. - Continuó Jasper.

Edward estaba a punto de dejar el saco sobre el respaldo del sillón y agradeció el estar de espaldas a su socio, mientras hacía crujir la mandíbula del disgusto. "Bella otra vez" "¿Quién le dio permiso?"

- ¿A eso me refería? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con las empleadas? Que recuerde no llamabas Angi, a la señorita Weber. - Dijo Edward con tono brusco.

De repente ese sentimiento de protección que había vislumbrado en la entrevista, había vuelto aparecer. Fuera de toda lógica, sentía que necesitaba defenderla, aún del mismo Jasper y por supuesto que de él mismo.

La chica era tan ingenua, que no merecía los pensamientos turbios que lo habían desvelado la noche anterior. Gruñó por dentro y renovó su meta de conservarla como empleada. "Costara lo que costara".

- Solo trato de ser amable. ¿O es demasiado pedir que al menos esta secretaria nos dure la semana que tardaremos en poner en orden lo que provocaste con el último despido? Por lo menos agradéceme que haya quitado los adornos del pasillo, sino hoy atenderías desde el hospital.- Respondió el joven Jasper con humor.

"Insolente" Pensó Edward, sin dejar de conciliar la idea, de que en realidad su cuñado tenía razón.

- No me gusta la familiaridad con que la tratas. - Aseveró al fin.

- El buen trato no quita el respeto y es un ejemplo que deberías seguir. Yo ni siquiera he objetado tu elección; porque si bien de primera parece una pupila recién salida de un colegio católico, a poco de conocerla me parece una chica encantadora, aunque media… - Jasper no concluyó la frase.

- ¿Media qué? - Inquirió Edward.

- Media rara. Pero no para mal. Creo que puede ser muy capaz. - Contestó Jasper.

- Es muy capaz. Tiene unas notas impresionantes y ha hecho el curso de secretariado en la mitad de tiempo, - Acotó Edward con cierto orgullo disimulado.

Un golpe suave interrumpió la conversación. El olor a café inundó la oficina y un perfume floral se coló con la misma intensidad. Edward se tensó.

- Traigo su café. - Pronunció la muchacha con ese timbre suave y un tanto agudo.

Apareció con una bandeja y traía también la taza de té para Jasper con unas tostadas. "¿Desde cuándo Jasper desayuna en la oficina?" En verdad era desesperante notar esos detalles. Atenciones que se le antojaban solo para él.

- Gracias Bella. Yo tomaré el mío en mi oficina. Tengo que estar en la escribanía a las diez. - Apremió Jasper mientras Isabella dejaba el café de Edward en el escritorio.

Edward miró la taza con incredulidad. Era roja con la aza blanca y tenía estampado un smile amarillo. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de la de Isabella, que con sus increíbles y enormes ojos chocolate, le miraban sin temor.

El abogado levantó una ceja y aunque no pronunció palabra, ella supo a que venía.

- No han quedado muchas tazas sanas. - Dijo con una sonrisa inofensiva.

- Gracias… Isabella. - Dijo Edward y le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida, que Bella había conocido el primer día.

"Por Dios" La chica quedó sin aire y salió como tiro por el pasillo.

- Bien. No la asustes sonriendo mucho. - Bromeo Jasper al ver el gesto amable de su cuñado.

Edward gruñó y Jasper se dijo que era hora de hacer mutis.

Tras quedar solo. Edward miró la pila de marcadores rojos que tenía en un lapicero de metal y se quedó mirando con fijeza el capuchón rojo vibrante. Asoció inmediatamente el color a la campera de Isabella Swan y las ridículas medias que vestía. Todo enojo se esfumó y solo quedó ese sentimiento de complacencia. Su café despedía un hilillo de humo que atemperaba su espíritu.

Tomó un sorbo y paladeo el sabor espeso, casi amargo. "Perfecto" Sonrió y mirando el smile de la taza se dijo que sus días comenzaban a mejorar.

Tomó el manojo de marcadores y los arrojó a un cajón del escritorio.

El resto de la jornada fue tranquila y permitió a Bella, acomodarse al ritmo de la oficina. Atendía el teléfono, anotaba los recados con la mayor atención posible y cuando podía, se escurría a la sala de juntas para seguir separando los escritos. Jasper Hale se retiró en el trascurso de la mañana y no regreso hasta la tarde. Para cuando volvió había creado un cierto orden en las notas y si bien el lenguaje le parecía un jeroglífico, supo encontrar los números de legajos en cada nota, como para empezar a separar las carpetas. Se sentía viva, útil, independiente, rebosante de un sentimiento que le abarcaba el pecho haciéndole respirar profundamente. Si hubiese pasado más momentos parecidos en su vida, habría sabido que se sentía feliz.

Complacida miró las notas que había tipeado y dejado ya firmadas para el correo de mañana, cuando le sintió.

Por más que estuviera con la máquina de escribir de espaldas al pasillo, podía percibir cuando el abogado se acercaba. Su paso era tan sigiloso como el de un depredador, pero algo extraño le erizaba los bellos de la nuca, al presentir su presencia.

Se volvió con una sonrisa.

- Tipee esta carta y envíe cuatro copias a Amally & Parent.- Ordenó el abogado.

- De inmediato Señor.- Contestó Isabella, poniendo una hoja en el rodillo.

- La dirección está en … "No tengo la menor idea". - Alcanzó a decirle mientras se perdía en la mirada abierta y sincera de la chica.

Todos sus pensamientos coherentes, se esfumaron.

- Tengo ordenado el tarjetero de direcciones. No se preocupe. - Completó Bella al ver su mudez.

"Es tan joven" Logró articular la mente del analítico Edward Cullen, cuando fue interrumpido por su oportuno cuñado.

- Son más de las 6. No la retengas más. - Soltó Jasper tomando su sobretodo.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se giraba a mirar el reloj de la pared. "18:15 . No quiero que se vaya"

- No tengo problema. Termino la nota y si quiere me quedo un rato más a ordenar los archivos. - Respondió Bella ante una frase que solo la mente del abogado, se había atrevido a anunciar.

Edward negó con la cabeza y apretó las mandíbulas. De repente se le antojaba que ella parecía leer sus pensamientos y la sensación era desconcertante.

- ¿Te esperamos a cenar Edward? - Consultó Jasper antes de salir.

- En otra ocasión. Estoy muy cansado. - Respondió Edward sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo de la alfombra que ahora le parecía particularmente atractivo.

Se negaba de lleno volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Isabella y menos a solas.

- Esta semana. Alice insiste. - Pidió el rubio y ante el silencio de su cuñado, dijo.- Hasta mañana Bella. - Saludó desde la puerta y se marchó.

Se quedaron solos, mientras el ruido de la máquina llenaba el silencio, con un golpeteo acompasado.

Ella pensó que él se quedaba esperando a que terminara la nota, apurado por marcharse.

Él pensó que ella se apuraba, solo para alejarse de él y en un arrebato, dijo.

- Voy a extender su horario hasta las 19. Solo hasta que pongamos todo en orden. Le pagaré las horas extras. - Soltó con brusquedad.

Bella le buscó con la mirada solo para ver la espléndida espalda marcharse, bajo la cara camisa ajustada. Si le sorprendió el tono enojado, lo dispensó diciéndose "Está muy cansado".

Terminó la nota a la brevedad. La releyó con rapidez y colándose la camperita roja, se acercó al despacho. La puerta entreabierta colaba una luz más cálida. Casi íntima. Golpeó esperando que le permitieran entrar.

- Pase señorita Swan. Cuando tenga la puerta entreabierta, no hace falta que llame. - Acotó el abogado con la vista absorta en un papel.

- Aquí tiene la nota. ¿Algo más Señor Cullen? - Susurró la chica, desconcertada por el trato impersonal que le prodigaba, después de haberla llamado por su nombre.

"Algo más Señor Cullen" . Edward mordió el interior de su mejilla, mientras apretaba sus nalgas para refrenar las pervertidas propuestas con las que se le antojaba responder a la pregunta de la inocente chica. Tratarla era una disputa de la que se juraba salir airoso. Era una chiquilla tentadora y su reacción solo era reflejo de los meses de abstinencia. Siempre se negó a las relaciones ocasionales, pero era claro que necesitaba una mujer "Y pronto".

- Nada más Señorita Swan. Tenga la llave de la puerta delantera y está más pequeña es de la caja chica, para que maneje los gastos que sean necesarios. Llévese esta taza y mañana compre un juego nuevo. - Respondió Edward sin levantar la mirada del escrito y con tono autoritario.

- Hasta mañana Señor Cullen. - Saludó Isabella tomando el manojo de llaves que éste le había dejado sobre el escritorio.

Sé detuvo un momento, esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar… por lo menos hasta que ella se marchara. Cerró la puerta y salió presurosa.

- Hasta mañana… Bella.

Suspiro.

Si bien Renné estaba algo intranquila por la demora de la joven, dio un gritito de alegría cuando Bella le contó brevemente que le habían pedido hacer horas extras y dado la llave de la oficina.

- Mañana te vienes con una cartera. Pero mira que bien que te hayan dado la llave. - Soltó Renné con una risita histérica.

Su madre estaba feliz y Bella por segunda vez consecutiva se sentó en el asiento de adelante. Había demasiadas emociones encontradas, pero una le arrebata el pensamiento. "Que hice para que me tratara con tanta frialdad" Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir, no sin antes agradecer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su madre le dejara prepararse la cena, ya que había salido a trabajar muy apurada. Disfrutó la libertad de ver televisión un buen rato y se preparó un café bien cargado y muy caliente "Como le gusta a él"…

… _El cuerpo tendido sobre el escritorio. Las piernas esbeltas apoyadas sobre la máquina de escribir. Una figura de traje negro y profundos ojos verdes que tomaba una taza de café humeante y la vertía por su ombligo desnudo. El líquido quemó su piel, dejando un reguero ardiente que bajaba hasta su entrepierna … _

Se despertó sudada y enfebrecida. Nunca había tenido un sueño así.

**Algunas semanas después **

Desayuno hecho por Renné, cena para calentar y la compañía de su hermana. Lo de la primera noche, solo había sido una excepción. Al día siguiente se había establecido otra rutina y ya no le dejaban cenar a solas.

Al tercer día, dijo que no tenía apetito y se fue directo al cuarto, solo para flagelarse, cortándose el interior del muslo una… dos… tres veces … hasta que el alivio de la sangre fue más fuerte que la agonía. "Es que nunca entenderán, que jamás intenté suicidarme."

Se cortó una cuarta vez.

Pronto. Pronto. Limpiar la sangre, verter yodo en la herida y la bandita estéril.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentirse liberada, pero la frustración aún permanecía allí. Para colmo no había vuelto a tener otro sueño como el del café y lo anhelaba. Lo necesitaba.

Menos mal que cuando llegaba la mañana, corría a su trabajo. Atendía el teléfono, copiaba notas, se perdía en un mundo nuevo, despojándose de todo lo que no era su desempeño como secretaria. Se afanaba en cumplir lo que le ordenaban, procurando incluso adelantarse a la necesidad. Le gustaba su trabajo. Allí se sentía … libre.

- Tengo una audiencia a la 10 en punto, tráigame la nota de Altisio. - Vociferó Edward a la vez que se colocaba apresuradamente el saco cruzado y ajustaba la corbata.

Bella apareció a los pocos segundos con un escrito, que él ni siquiera se dignó mirar. Ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su jefe, que alternaba en gentiles "Muy bien Bella" a "Esto es todo señorita Swan". Algunas veces creía que su trato dependía de la presencia de Jasper, pero hoy no lo era.

Era Lunes y sabiendo que tenían mucho trabajo por delante, Isabella había llegado con casi una hora de antelación. Para cuando llegó el doctor Hale, ya tenía el despacho adelantado y pudieron charlar brevemente sobre los antojos de su mujer Alice, la hermana de Edward. Bromeaban sobre lo improbable que un bebé se antojara con zapatos Manolo Blahnik, cuando el abogado hizo acto de presencia y pasó sin saludarlos.

La verdad es que Edward me molestaba por la confianza que su secretaria mostraba con el otro abogado. Incluso con éste reía de forma abierta. En cambio con él se mantenía reservada e imperturbable. Incluso hoy en que sabía que su carácter lo sobrepasaba, ella permanecía modosa y dispuesta… "Perfecta". De algún modo retorcido eso le enfadó más y arrugó la nota que le había dado sin siquiera mirarla, arrojando el bollo hacia la papelera con tal mala puntería que acabó rodando bajo el escritorio.

- Me voy al juzgado. - Gruñó sin esperar contestación alguna.

Caminó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, mientras ella le seguía cargando el pesado maletín, unos enormes expedientes que este había apilado con anterioridad y el sobretodo doblado en su antebrazo. Edward caminó hacia su automóvil totalmente consciente de que ella apenas le seguía. Con cada acción tentaba sus límites esperando… ¿Esperando que se revelara? ¿Qué se soltara? ¿Qué le gritara para poder acallar su enojo con besos húmedos? "Diablos… estoy hecho un pendejo"

El auto se quejó del maltrato de su dueño y Edward Cullen, pasó el resto de la mañana martirizando a alguien más.

Isabella estuvo varias horas solas, cosa que apreció, tanto como el tiempo que compartía a solas con su jefe, después de cerrar el bufet. Ya estaba todo en orden y temió que éste le dijera que ya no le necesitaba después de hora. Decidió guardar su inquietud y salió a comprar un emparedado en la cafetería de enfrente. Comió un sándwich distraída. Mientras desmenuzaba el pan sus delicados dedos, creyó ver el auto de su madre estacionado en la cuadra lateral, pero luego se dijo que era un auto cualquiera.

Al volver al bufet se encontró en el baño con la hermana del señor Jasper. Rosalie Hale.

- ¿La nueva secretaria? - Preguntó la elegante mujer.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se pasaba el hilo dental.

La rubia estaba retocando su maquillaje. Acentuando con el delineador la línea oscura de sus ojos de por sí, rasgados. Era una joven espléndida y Bella pensó que así debía verse una profesional. Sopesó con cuidado el traje de dos piezas color lavanda y la elegante blusa de seda.

- Disculpe. ¿Qué es exactamente una asistente legal? - Consultó Isabella llevada por la curiosidad. Sabía por Jasper que su hermana aún estaba estudiando y que pasaba mucho tiempo en los tribunales, pero como su trato había sido casi nulo, no conocía específicamente lo que hacía.

La escultural rubia, hizo un gesto de hastío y sin contestar, cerró el estuche de maquillaje y se marchó.

- Nos vemos. - Saludó sin verla.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta sin llegar a comprender que podía haber ofendido tanto a la Señorita Hale, pero no se sentía apenada por el gesto. Decididamente Isabella Swan tenía un rango diferente para medir los desplantes de otras personas. No criticaba, no opinaba mal de nadie y consideraba palabra santa, cualquier cosa que su jefe le ordenaba.

Incluso le pareció absolutamente normal, que le mandara a comprar trampas ecológicas para ratones y hasta pasó un placentero momento al ver al abogado cortar con precisión, perfectos cubos de queso.

El recuerdo de esas manos sujetando con firmeza la hoja de cuchillo le hizo cerrar los ojos. Los pensamientos que tenía hacia su jefe habían pasado de ser ensoñaciones curiosas a anhelos muy específicos. Suspiro profundamente y al abrir los ojos, se encontró que la rubia había olvidado la petaca de sombras y el labial.

Su primera intención, fue salir corriendo para devolvérselas, luego la picardía de esa niña que había crecido con pocas horas de juego, le ganó. Tomó el pincel y deslizó con torpeza una línea gris perlada sobre su parpado. Bella sonrió y repitió el movimiento en el otro ojo. Luego pasó el labial rojo coral sobre su boca y con un gesto de coquetería se observó complacida en el espejo.

Para cuando Edward Cullen regresó del juzgado, encontró a su adorable secretaria atendiendo una llamada y fue incapaz de no fijarse en los labios carnosos resaltados en el carmín rojo. Gruñó sin esperar la lista de recados.

Necesitaba algo de serenidad y pensó que era hora de dedicarle algo de atención a sus queridas orquídeas. Ellas siempre la traían paz, calma, control.

Isabella se asomó al despacho, con el café espeso y casi amargo. Llevaba en su mano, un paquete de donas azucaradas que en un impulso había comprado para él, recordando que ni siquiera había desayunado.

El abogado estaba en el jardín interior y sostenía una especie de lupa entre sus dientes, mientras con sus largos dedos tomaba el tallo de una de las orquídeas, separando los pétalos, insertando una aguja con delicadeza y precisión, entre los pistilos. Isabella se quedó varada, observando como manipulaba la flor con tanta seguridad y exquisito aplomo. De algún modo esa imagen le era tan sensual y erótica que no dejó de preguntarse cómo serían esas manos tocándola con esa misma finura.

Su piel reaccionó imaginándolo y se ruborizó violentamente.

Él sabía que ella estaba allí. Percibió su fragancia incluso antes de que le sintiera abrir la puerta. Rodó los ojos. " Es un castigo, es un castigo. "

Suspiro.

- Le traje esto. –- Comentó Isabella al verse descubierta.

Depositó las donas sobre una mesa, junto con el café. El asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose sosegado. Se instó a sí mismo a mantenerse profesional. De pronto recordó unas copias que necesitaba.

- Creo que tiré accidentalmente mis notas, sobre el caso Feldman. - Habló el abogado con la lupa aún entre los dientes. - ¿Quizás podría…

- ¿Revisar la basura? - Soltó Isabella como tal cosa.

"Revisar la basura". La contestación, casi lo hace tirar todo. Con el mayor autocontrol del mundo se giró a verla, conteniendo la sonrisa canalla que le desbordaba. "Al carajo la profesionalidad"

- Si, Isabella. Gracias.- Dijo él con simulado aplomo.

Ella salió de la oficina, no sin antes dedicarle la más dulce mirada y él estuvo a punto de romper la lupa con los dientes de tanta presión que hizo su mandíbula. Esa niña estaba dispuesta a matarlo. Su inocente respuesta la ubicaba en una posición humillante y servil que destruía por completo su casi inexistente auto control. "¿Cómo puede tentarme tanto?".

Por supuesto que ya estaba insoportablemente tieso, incluso para caminar, pero aun así se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y descorrió la cortina para verla…

**ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Bella se agachó por encima del sillón, tomándose ligeramente la pollera, la cual se había subido varios centímetros, dejando al descubierto un muslo blanco y terso. Firme e inmaculado a no ser por las 4 banditas estériles.

Edward estaba fascinado por el espectáculo del redondo trasero de la joven, pero al ver las heridas, no pudo ocultar su asombro. Claramente eran auto infligidas y tembló de deseo. Le dio ganas de besarlas. De acariciar la delicada piel maltratada con la devoción de un amante.

Ella se giró, como presintiendo la mirada quemante del hombre.

El no quitó su vista, desafiándola.

Ella se asustó, dejó caer la trampa y corrió a su escritorio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tienen idea lo divertido que es hacer esta historia? Soy tan idiota que me rió sola al escribirla y ni que decir de ver sus alertas en mi correo. Amo sus comentarios, los mensajes de ida y vuelta que ha generado y la cantidad de gente perversamente linda que he conocido por ella. Gracias por aceptar mi humor, por su aliento, sus ideas y su fidelidad. Les doy fuertísimas nalgadas a lunatico0030 (es mayor de edad ejem), vickyen, Andre Swan de Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Kiloandmaggie, Megtam1830, Ayame Chan, Zujeyame, Hugis y Marcos de Venezuela (ellos también son mayores de edad), Elisita, nany87, Diana Nessie Denali, Claudia Cullen, Leonitta y por supuesto mi manager ad honorem Betzacosta. Agreguemos una buena dosis de besos a taly87, jessyFpatta, CullaMonster JocelynNÁnnie, PattyxCullen, KpatyCullen, lokmar, rumperlsinki, dayii257 , PkinaPcosta y Estrella morada.<strong>

**Espero haber escrito bien los nombres y no haberme olvidado de ninguno, sino péguenme… que me gusta je je. No se olviden de ver la película. Recomiendo que pasen por las historias de mi chava amiga LAmelie, cuyo enlace está en mi perfil y a la que le dedico el capítulo de hoy. Está tan loca como yo, pero su dom Edward es definitivamente más serio. **

**Besos y ¿nalgadas? Mirna. **


	7. CAPITULO 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**SECRETARIA**

NOTA: Las oraciones entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**_"La poesía huye, a veces, de los libros para anidar extramuros, _**

**_en la calle, en el silencio, en los sueños, en la piel, en los escombros, incluso en la basura."_**

**Joaquín Sabina**

**HAZME SENTIR MAL**

- Creo que tiré accidentalmente mis notas, sobre el caso Feldman. - Habló el abogado con la lupa, aún entre los dientes. - ¿Quizás podría…

- ¿Revisar la basura? - Soltó Isabella como tal cosa.

"Revisar la basura". La contestación, casi lo hace tirar todo. Con el mayor autocontrol del mundo se giró a verla, conteniendo la sonrisa canalla que le desbordaba. "Al carajo la profesionalidad"

- Si, Isabella. Gracias.- Dijo él con simulado aplomo.

Ella salió de la oficina, no sin antes dedicarle la más dulce mirada y él estuvo a punto de romper la lupa con los dientes. Esa niña estaba dispuesta a matarlo. Su inocente respuesta la ubicaba en una posición humillante y servil que destruía por completo su casi inexistente auto control.

"¿Cómo puede tentarme tanto?".

Por supuesto que ya estaba insoportablemente tieso, incluso para caminar; pero aun así se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y descorrió la cortina para verla…

* * *

><p>Isabella salió del edificio. El sol alumbraba de pleno sobre el lugar, adentrándose en la cálida primavera de la península.<p>

La chica hizo pantalla con la mano, al sentir la luminosidad sobre su rostro y con paso decidido se enfrentó el gran contendor negro. Midió la altura, con una rápida mirada, calculando que éste era demasiado alto como para revisar su contenido desde afuera.

"Va a desistir" Edward Cullen murmuró para sí.

"Voy a tener que trepar" "Espero no romperme las medias" Pensó la muchacha, totalmente ajena de la observación a la que era protagonista.

Ese día estrenaba unas medias de seda lila claro, que a ella le parecieron muy elegantes. Ese color en particular, parecía resaltar la cremosidad de su piel y Bella pensaba que se veía muy correcta con su camisa a juego y la larga pollera tableada.

Se sostuvo con firmeza y luego levantó la pierna izquierda, pasándola por encima del borde y tomando impulso se solivió hacia arriba. Cambió el ángulo de sus manos, con tal desafortunada elección que acabó ganando peso y cayó torpemente adentro del basurero.

"Carajo. Lo hizo" Gimió el abogado.

No podía dejar de admirar su belleza tranquila, casi etérea. El sol iluminándole el rostro y la brisa desacomodándole los cabellos. "Poesía... Que maravillosa criatura" pensó Edward devastado por la reacción que la ingenua ninfa, desataba en él. Su boca se llenó de saliva, los orificios de la nariz se distendieron, los músculos de su estómago se tensaron y su pene aulló enardecido, pidiendo librar una batalla que él se negaba con todo el raciocinio, mientras que su cuerpo pedía con toda locura.

Pestañeo un par de veces, trago con fuerza y su mentón varonil tembló ligeramente. "Te deseo, te deseo" "Inalterable, imposible… Perfecta"

Metros más allá, Isabella habría bolsa tras bolsa, sacudiendo la basura y revolviendo el contenido de cajas de cartón. Menos mal que la mayoría de los desechos eran solo papelería, aunque ese hecho no era menos importante para la mente de la chica. A ella solo le importaba complacer el pedido de su jefe. Así que sonrió con verdadera alegría al dar con un sobre amarillo que claramente tenía el membrete de Robert Feldman. Una cosa asquerosa, estaba pegada en la tapa, pero la chica solo procedió a quitarlo de un manotazo, sin el menor asco.

Edward observaba la escena sintiendo pulsar su miembro contra las costuras del pantalón. Como explicar la razón por la que ese acto humillante, lo excitaba al extremo. Fantasías más perversas de ejercer su dominio sobre ese ser angelical se dispararon sin control.

"No. Maldita seas. No " Se reprendió mentalmente, alejándose de la ventana y acostándose en la alfombra de la oficina. Comenzó furiosamente a hacer abdominales.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…"

Mientras tanto la secretaria volvía a embolsar los papeles y con un ágil movimiento, se deslizó sin esfuerzo, fuera de la caja negra. La labor había logrado sonrojarla y varios cabellos se escapaban del apretado peinado que se había elaborado esa mañana.

"Veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve…"

Bella se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa, las cuales había recogido antes de darse a la tarea de hurgar en la basura. Estaba complacida por haber encontrado tan rápido las notas. Con suerte su jefe le dedicaría esa sonrisa torcida devastadora y le agradecería las donas que con tanto cariño, había comprado para él.

Caminaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, cuando observó que estacionado en la calle lateral del bufet, había un Chevy blanco, demasiado conocido.

Su sonrisa murió ahí.

- Hey. - Saludó su madre con una sonrisa espléndida, al estilo actriz de Hollywood.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Inquirió Isabella, apenas conteniendo su frustración.

"Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres…"

- Estoy esperándote, querida. - Contestó Renné.

- Pero me quedan cinco horas más. - Explicó la chica, aun creyendo que su madre estaba allí por casualidad.

- Lo sé. - Respondió su madre con una sonrisa ligera.

Ni siquiera ocultaba el hecho de que estaba allí para vigilarla.

Nunca le daría el mínimo de crédito, nunca le daría la oportunidad de crecer, de demostrar cuanto podía lograr fuera de su sobreprotección enfermiza.

Isabella hizo un gesto de negación mientas se alejaba sin decir palabra. Un malestar instantáneo se centró en su estómago, agarrotándole las tripas. Sus oídos se cerraron unos decibeles y la visón se le nubló al claro ataque de unas lágrimas que no iba a soltar.

Isabella nunca lloraba.

Como una zombi, entró al edificio y se dirigió a la oficina del abogado. Se paró al lado del escritorio, esperando que el hombre se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero él parecía ignorarla deliberadamente. Los minutos pasaban y Bella sostenía las notas recuperadas del contenedor, con los dedos agarrotados. Profundamente turbada; con unas ganas enormes de refugiarse en el cuarto de baño para hundir una y otra vez, la hoja acerada de su tijera en una pulsión liberadora.

- Disculpe Señor.- Se animó a hablar, esperando marcharse pronto.

- Está bien. Encontré otra copia. - Contestó el abogado sin detenerse a mirarla.

- Oh. Bien. - Respondió aturdida.

La realidad es que apenas recuperado, Edward Cullen se había dirigido presuroso al archivo para obtener la copia del documento, en un intento desesperado de apartarse de ella. Tal vez si la hacía enojar… reaccionara. Tal vez con suerte, montara una rabieta por haberla sometido a un acto tan poco ortodoxo y se sitiera ofendida por desestimar su esfuerzo. Parte de él quería que ella se alejara definitivamente de su vida, pero otra parte… la más egoísta, se carcajeaba complacido de encontrar una dulzura servil y pasiva a la que podría moldear con las más oscuras fantasías. Era esa parte… malvada, sobre la que el remilgado abogado no quería ceder.

Cuando lograba pensar más que con su cabeza sur; veía a una niña inocente que no se merecía semejante destino. "Sí… asustarla… tratarla mal" La idea le enfermaba y en la más retorcida profundidad de su ser… lo excitaba también.

Pero Isabella no hacía señas de sentirse herida, ni enojada, ni avergonzada. No se soltaba, no registraba la miseria en la que él se revolcaba al verla tan inalterable.

Su enojo renació.

- Necesita más azúcar.- Gruño Edward en un antojo infantil de provocarla. Empujó la taza a medio llenar.

- ¿Azúcar? - Preguntó ella con dulce incredulidad.

Hace semanas que le preparaba el café. Fuerte, extra caliente y con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Ella era buena y meticulosa en repetir una rutina. La frase vino más a vacilación de reconocer que por más que se esforzara… nada parecía salirle bien. Su madre se lo confirmaba a cada instante.

Él puso su peor cara de póker y la miró con un gesto deliberadamente amenazador.

Ella pensó "Debe creer que lo estoy cuestionando. Que estúpida soy, que estúpida y pensar que creía que recibiría sonrisas."

Salió con trancos presurosos a servirle otro café.

Si se hubiese dado vuelta, hubiera observado como el sexy abogado, se mordía los nudillos en un gesto muy poco controlado.

Como una autómata volvió a su escritorio y durante las 4 horas restantes, solo reaccionó para contestar el teléfono. Su cabeza solo era consciente de su madre, a metros de allí. Como entender a Renné. Ciertamente creía que después del abandono de Charlie, se refugiaría alegremente a los brazos de Phil, pero su madre parecía depender más de Isabella, de lo que la chica sospechaba.

Fuera del local, la cuarentona fumaba como chimenea, mientras de tanto en tanto tejía algo parecido a una bufanda.

El doctor Jasper Hale estacionó su mercedes negro a la vuelta del bufet, tras no conseguir lugar al frente del edificio. Apretó la alarma, mientras equilibraba con agilidad un par de carpetas y el maletín de cuero. Cuando avanzaba, observó las volutas de humo saliendo por la ventanilla de un Chevy blanco y una muñeca delgada, que sostenía una colilla a medio consumir.

Con disimulo volteó a ver a la conductora.

Una cuarentona de ojos muy pintado lo saludo con elocuencia.

- Eyyy. - Soltó Renné al ver al joven abogado.

- Señora. - Pronunció Jasper . "¿Quién demonios es?".

La cara le resultaba totalmente desconocida, aunque el auto le era vagamente familiar. Finalmente recordó que había visto descender a Isabella, el primer día de trabajo. Analizó con rapidez los rasgos dela mujer, buscando un parecido que le diera indicios de su identidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se vio abordado por ésta.

- Es un placer conocerlo, soy Renné. - Dijo la mujer acomodándose la falda estrecha y demasiado corta. Le extendió la mano en un apretón fuerte y enérgico.

- El placer es todo mío, Señora… ¿Swan? - Concluyó el joven, recordando los datos del seguro de Isabella y tratando de recuperar su mano.

- Solo Renné. Dentro de pocas semanas, el apellido Swan ni siquiera estará asociado a mi persona. En verdad debí tramitar con ustedes todo el papeleo del divorcio, pero no quería que pensaran que era una aprovechada. - Cotorreó la mujer coqueteando descaradamente.

- Vaya no lo sabía. Lo siento. Isabella no ha hablado de ello.- Contestó Jasper con educación.

- Pfssss, lo creo. Ella es…. muy reservada. Puede que a veces hasta parezca rara. Eso se lo sacó al padre. Si sabré yo.- Agregó la mujer, mientras sorbía el cigarrillo en un ademán que ciertamente quiso ser provocativo.

- Un carácter reservado es una cualidad que valoramos en este trabajo.- Acotó el abogado con diplomacia y defendiendo a la chica que ya había aprendido a valorar.

- Seguro, seguro. Solo que aún me cuesta dejar de defenderla.- Renné sonrió mostrándose maternal, aunque la frase anterior, cuestionaba su actitud.

- Entiendo. - Contestó Jasper. Aunque no entendía nada. - Bueno Señora, tengo que marcharme. - Se disculpó el joven tratando de reanudar su camino.

- Por favor llámame Renné. Me haces sentir mayor. - Renné sonrió con picardía.

- Bien Renné. Un gusto. - Saludó Jasper con más intención de salir disparado.

- Quiero que tenga mi número. Ya sabe… por si pasa algo con Isabella. - Soltó la mujer, agarrándolo del brazo.

- Creo que tenemos todos sus números. Pero nunca está de más. - Sonrió al responder con la mayor caballerosidad posible. Sacó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

- 555647276. Lo llevo siempre conmigo. Por la noche trabajo en el Blue Moose. De miércoles a domingo. - Susurró la mujer con un tono de voz persuasivo.

- Lo recordaré. Ahora si me disculpa. - Dijo Jasper .

- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo? Ya sabe… Isabella. - Consultó la mujer, intentando prolongar la charla.

- Pues excelente. Ha aprendido muy rápido y su desempeño no podría ser mejor. Hace tiempo que no teníamos una secretaria tan eficaz. - Jasper ni se detuvo a pensar porque debía ensalzar el carácter de la chica, pero su instinto no lo engañaba. Esa mujer no tenía a Isabella como favorita.

- Yo siempre dije que era inteligente. Ve… eso lo sacó a mí. - Dijo Renné con coquetería.

"Dios no quiera" rezó en su mente, el abogado.

-¿ Quiere que le avise que está aquí? - Preguntó el doctor Hale , totalmente deseoso de culminar el encuentro.

- No. Gracias. Ella sabe que la espero. Todavía falta un tanto. - Respondió la rubia.

- Aha um. Bien. Nos vemos… Renné. - Saludó Jasper, mientras apuraba el paso.

"Esa mujer es un depredador" Pensó el joven, mientras entraba con urgencia al bufet. "Supongo que Bella se parece al padre".

- Bella. Acabo de ver a tu madre. - Soltó Jasper apenas entrando.

Isabella se tensó ante la frase. La poca tranquilidad que había ganado en ese par de minutos, se esfumó ante la posibilidad que su madre intercambiara algunas palabras con sus nuevos jefes. "Solo Dios puede saber, lo que su boca es capaz de largar".

- ¿Ah sí? - Contestó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tomó un abridor de las cartas y lo escondió en su regazo tras el escritorio.

- Es una señora muy sociable. ¿Sabes que te está esperando? - Consultó el amable legista.

- Sí. Ella teme que vaya sola a casa. - Contestó con voz trémula. La verdad más simple no podía ocultar la desconfianza de su madre, pero era mejor responder algo, antes de que comenzara a preguntar de más.

- Las calles están muy peligrosas. Además sales tarde. Ya hemos terminado de reacomodar el archivo. Le diré a Edward que te empiece a desocupar más temprano. - Concluyó Jasper ya girando hacia el pasillo.

- No. - La voz salió aguda y más alta de lo normal. - No por favor. Avanzo mucho en ese tiempo y realmente necesito el dinero de las horas extras. - Explicó la chica, con otra verdad que ocultaba del todo, la necesidad de permanecer un tiempo más con Edward Cullen.

Disfrutaba en forma culposa, esas horas de exclusiva soledad con su otro Jefe. Su Jefe mandón y cascarrabias.

- Bien. Si cambias de idea, solo tienes que decírmelo. - Hizo una pausa volviéndose sobre sus pasos. Se paró frente al escritorio. - Isabella… Recién me entero de que tus padres se están divorciando. Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero si en algo podemos ayudarte, pues ¿No sé? Un adelanto de dinero. Ayuda legal. Lo que sea. No dudes. - Aplicó el rubio abogado.

- Gra cias. - Dijo Bella con voz entrecortada.

Como explicarle a este amable extraño, que no tenía idea que sus padres se estaban separando. La congoja se concentró en un suspiro y dio un apretón más severo a la hoja que sostenía en su puño. No era de extrañarse que Renné hubiese tomado esas medidas. Ya hacía tiempo de la marcha de su padre.

"¿Qué harás Papá? ¿Dónde estarás?" Relató su mente, mientras los recuerdos le anegaban el presente.

Se ufanó por encontrar imágenes de un tiempo de risas compartidas y calor de hogar. Pero solo recordó las frías noches, frente a la cantina. Su madre fumando nerviosa y mandándola una y otra vez a pedirle a su padre que marcharan. A veces estas esperas se volvían 2 o 3 horas, en las que se refugiaban en la patrulla, esperando…. esperando.

Su padre siempre volvía con dulces en los bolsillos. Era algo que no olvidaba por más borracho que estuviera. Su hermana Jessica y ella, le recibían con un torpe abrazo, hurgando el saco en busca del premio.

Charlie nunca fue un hombre violento para con ellas, solo desataba su lengua filosa y pesada por el alcohol, cuando Renné comenzaba a hostigarle. Los reproches pronto se tornaban frases hirientes y a poco se transformaban en una batalla de insultos.

De repente volvió a ser la chiquilla asustada, acurrucada al lado de la cama de su habitación. Oyendo como sus padres se gritaban con toda una galería de improperios y malas palabras que ningún niño debería escuchar. A su lado, su pequeña hermana le miraba con ojos asustados, mientras torrentes de lágrimas anegaban sus mejillas regordetas. Bella la mantenía abrazada, sin derramar una sola lágrima. Contenía su espanto… su dolor, en una mueca templada.

No podía asustar más a su hermanita.

**Flashback**

_- ¿Quieres un dulce? - Le decía a Jessica, para distraerla._

_Peló un caramelo y se lo entregó, mientras escuchaba con atención como algo se estrellaba contra la pared. _

_Ruido a vidrios rotos. _

_Sin dudar corrió escaleras abajo, solo para oír como el griterío seguía._

_- Estás loca. ¿Cómo vas a tirarme con eso? - Gruñó Charlie observando el desgrano de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo._

_Como un borrón, observó a su padre tambalear y esquivar objeto, tras objeto en esa suerte única que tienen los borrachos. _

_- No estoy loca. Solo tengo mala puntería. Debería habértelo partido por la cabeza. - Gritó Renné arrojando otro objeto. _

_Isabella solo quería que pararan. _

_Tal vez solo quiso llamar su atención y por eso tomó uno de los vidrios y se lo pasó por el antebrazo. _

_La ráfaga de dolor, le quitó el aire con el que iba a gritarles para que se detuvieran. Pero su pequeña mente solo pudo conectar que esa sensación quemante que escapaba en un corte limpio, era aturdidora y menos dolorosa que el escuchar a sus padres, maltratándose. _

_Sus oídos se cerraron y la escena fue menos importante… tanto que su corazón comenzó a bombear más pausado y su respiración se acompasó a un tranquilo expirar e inspirar. _

_En ese estado, subió a la segunda planta y dejó correr el agua sobre la herida. Era poco más que un arañazo y no era particularmente fea. Apenas una línea que ya había dejado de sangrar y cuyos bordes perfectos comenzaban a coagular. Estaba inmune a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo la maravilla de ver su cuerpo sanar._

_El hecho se volvió un hábito que ejecutaba con pericia. Hasta que un error de cálculo la descubrió ante el resto y terminó… en el Psiquiátrico de Olympic._

**Fin flashback**

El acero del abrecartas, aún permanecía en su puño. Apretó el filo y cerró los ojos, buscando el alivio, pero una voz le interrumpió.

- Señorita Swan. Venga. - Conjuró esa voz aterciopelada que despertaba un hormigueo instantáneo en su piel.

Ella olvidó todo. Esa voz daba una orden y su cabeza se despejaba. Dejó el objeto cortante y observó cómo una línea rojiza le cruzaba la palma. El filo no había llegado a cortarle.

Se apresuró hacia el despacho. Edward Cullen estaba con su socio.

- 6 copias de esto. - Ordenó sin mirarla.

Su gruñón jefe deslizó un papel sobre la mesa, sin mirarla y con la vista fija en un escrito.

- Bien. ¿Desea un café? - Consultó la joven, dirigiéndose a Jasper, pues la indiferencia de Cullen le hizo un vacío en el pecho.

- No gracias Bella. Ya me marcho. Son casi las seis. - Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa que ella imitó.

- Yo si quiero un café. ¿No va a ofrecérmelo? - Dijo Edward oprimiendo las mandíbulas en un gesto que le llenó de aprensión.

Bella miró la taza que estaba sobre el escritorio. Parecía intacta con el contenido casi lleno. Se la había llevado apenas unos minutos antes de que ingresara el otro abogado.

Edward adivinó la mirada y con tono secó, agregó.

- Estaba frio. - Y empujó la taza en su dirección.

"No cuando lo traje, quince minutos atrás" Gruñó Bella en su pensamiento, mientras se debatía ante su propio malhumor.

- Enseguida le traigo, señor. - Dijo con voz apacible y otra vez centrada en ser lo más profesional posible.

Salió con sus acostumbrados trancos hacia el pasillo, mientras Jasper la observaba con cierto mohín humorístico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el chiste? - Soltó Edward con voz de reto, más que pregunta.

- Es que me hace acordar a un potrillo recién nacido. - Pronunció Jasper sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

Edward Cullen absorbió la imagen metal de su amigo y debió reconocer que el andar desgarbado y sin gracia, claramente le recordaba el aspecto asustadizo y torpe de un potrillo. Aun así, negó con la cabeza ante la ironía de haberse sentido tan excitado y por contraparte, lleno de ternura ante la evocación de la muchacha.

- No sé si reírme o retarte, Jasper. - Contestó Edward, levantando por fin la mirada.

- Rétame y no te contaré de mi encuentro con la madre de Isabella. Esa sí que es una yegua. - Adujo el joven, arrastrando la última palabra.

- Jasper Hale. - Soltó Edward.

- Pero si lo digo con todo el orden de la animalidad. Esa mujer es un caballo de carreras, pero en muy buena forma. Te juro que se me insinuó de una forma imposible de obviar. Hasta me dio su teléfono.- Declamó el rubio con humor.

- No te estarás pensando liar con la madre de la señorita Swan. - Dijo Edward Cullen con voz sombría.

- Por favor Edward. Acaso me crees capaz. Soy un hombre felizmente casado y... - Estaba a punto de revelarle que su hermana Alice estaba embarazada, cuando su cuñado le interrumpió.

- Entonces… ¿Qué ibas a contarme? - Inquirió Edward sin ocultar su interés.

Todo lo que se refiriera a su inocente secretaria, le provocaba una inquietante curiosidad.

-Pues quería contarte que la madre, la espera hasta que ella salga. No sé si cree que tiene doce años o qué. Además me contó que se está separando del padre de Bella y por lo que se ve, busca reemplazo. En verdad no me cayó nada bien, aunque la veterana se la ve en buena forma. Nada que ver con el cuerpo de mi secretaria. - Completó Jasper, buscando la ironía fácil.

- Nuestra… secretaria. - Corrigió Edward, justo cuando Bella volvía a ingresar.

Jasper se puso de pié, mientras observaba como la chica depositaba una taza humeante sobre el escritorio y su socio-cuñado volvía a concentrarse en el escrito.

"¡Qué demonios!" "¡Oh por Dios!" Se carcajeo Jasper mentalmente. Desde esa posición observó con asombro que las letras del dichoso escrito estaban al revés. Aun así, Edward Cullen se afanaba en un mal disimulado interés por leer algo que estaba patas arriba.

Casi explota en una carcajada. "Está cruzado con la chica. Por Dios. No veo la hora de contárselo a Alice"

- ¿Qué? - Reprendió Edward al observar a su cuñado, que le miraba con una mueca estúpida.

- Nada, nada. Hasta mañana Edward. Bella… hasta mañana. - Y Jasper Hale se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Isabella lo observó marchar en silencio. Soltó un profundo suspiro, que hizo levantar la cabeza al abogado.

- Algo más Señor. - Preguntó Bella con una media sonrisa, al ver que la observaba.

Esa media sonrisa dulce y tranquila, que enervaba en la forma más carnal, a su oscuro Jefe.

- Rellene esa trampa y ponga otra más. - Ordenó Edward retomando su plan de provocarla a la espera que se quejara o se negara a tocar las trampas para ratones.

Ella aseveró con la cabeza y fue a buscar los cebos de queso, mientras el abogado se ajustaba la corbata y pasaba la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo en un gesto nervioso. "¿Por qué no reacciona? "

Maldijo en su pensamiento al verla volver y agacharse en cuatro patas para cambiar los cebos. "Santo cielo, va menear su culito por toda la sala" Gruñó para sus adentros, mientras indisimuladamente fijaba su vista en el contoneo sensual de la chica. "Como quisiera acercármele y agarrarle ese delicioso trasero"

- Los ratones se meten detrás de los sillones, Bella. Que sea de difícil acceso no significa, no cuidar toda posibilidad. - Le dijo en el afán de verla desplazarse en esa posición, un rato más.

"Soy un maldito desgraciado" Pensó al arrepentirse inmediatamente de lo que le había ordenado. Para su desgracia, la chica ya le obedecía y con un inocente movimiento se agachó por debajo de un mueble para alcanzar otra trampa. Su trasero se elevó…

"Maldición, maldición" Su cuerpo se tensó, ganándole varios grados de temperatura, mientras con gesto automático se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata. Por segunda vez en el día, Edward Cullen se encontraba en la desesperada necesidad de hacer abdominales.

Ajena a la atracción lujuriosa que su actitud provocaba en su Jefe, Bella vio el paquete de donas tiradas en el papelero.

- Oh. - Soltó en un soplido. "Las tiró"

El sentimiento de desazón y desprecio, volvió a corroerle las entrañas y con rudeza, tomó la trampa, manipulándola torpemente. Si él hubiese visto su rostro en ese momento, habría descubierto que su secretaria no era tan impasible como creía.

- Deme eso. - Pidió con voz ronca al ver que la chica no atinaba a colocar el cebo.

Ajustó el mecanismo con delicadeza y firmeza. Bella no pudo menos que mirar embobada como esos dedos delgados y largos ajustaban la trampa.

- Gracias. - Respondió ella, mirándolo con adoración. Ya se había olvidado de las donas.

El abogado no pudo refrenar la sonrisa de satisfacción. Solo fue un segundo y volvió a su gesto severo. De reojo, la vio colocar la última trampa.

Bella se agachó por encima del sillón, tomándose ligeramente la pollera, la cual se subió varios centímetros dejando al descubierto un muslo blanco y terso. Firme e inmaculado a no ser por las 4 banditas estériles.

Edward estaba fascinado por el espectáculo del redondo trasero de la joven, pero al ver las heridas ocultas, le dio ganas de besarlas.

Ella se giró, como presintiendo la mirada quemante del hombre.

El no quitó su mirada, desafiándola a que dijera algo.

Ella se asustó, dejó caer la trampa y corrió a su escritorio.

Quería desaparecer… él la había mirado de una forma que le atravesó el alma, pero no tuvo tiempo de huir, pues el teléfono repiqueteaba, con insistencia.

- Despacho de Cullen y Asociado. ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Contestó con voz agitada, mientras su cabeza rememoraba lo sucedido.

Escuchaba a su interlocutor, cuando una rubia, con figura de modelo entró al despacho. Impecablemente vestida con un traje beige y abrigo al tono. Un collar de perlas auténticas adornaba su delgado cuello y un portafolio de fino cuero complementaba el atuendo.

- Estamos muy satisfechos con nuestro servicio telefónico. Muchas gracias.- Respondió Bella, al teléfono, mientras le hacía seña con la mano, para que la mujer esperara.

- ¿Él está? - Dijo la rubia con impertinencia e Isabella no dudó que él… era Edward Cullen.

- Un momento, por favor. - Le dijo a la mujer. - Tiene razón es una gran oferta. - Bella se vio obligada a responder al insistente llamado telefónico, que continuaba parloteando por la línea.

- Voy yo. - Anunció la rubia con aire de superioridad.

- Un minuto por favor. - Volvió a pedir Bella a la vez que contestaba también el llamado. - Si entiendo.

- ¿Sumisa? - Preguntó la rubia, parándose frente al escritorio y escudriñándola con incredulidad.

- ¿Disculpe? - Expresó Bella, absolutamente asombrada del comentario fuera de lugar de la mujer.

Bella sabía lo que el término significaba y ni siquiera podía analizar lo que esto representaba para su propia interpretación. Pero ese día no podía agregar otro insulto más a su estima. Estaba muy al límite y lo que iba a pasar, la empujó aún más.

- ¡Edward! - Gritó la rubia con un aullido histérico.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO.**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

- ¿Jacob? - Consultó Isabella en un susurro.

- ¿Sí Bella? - Contestó el muchacho.

- Leí que si usas ropa interior como esta… que aprieta…. Tus cosas… - La frase murió en los labios de la chica, mezclada con una risita histérica.

- ¿Bolas? - Sugirió Jacob encarándola con gesto sensual.

- Sí. - Respondió Isabella volviendo a reír en forma encantadora.

- ¿Las bolas? - Volvió a preguntar Jacob enarcando una ceja y cerrándole el paso con su cuerpo musculoso.

Ella sonrió como chiquilla haciendo una travesura, achispada por el vino barato.

Edward Cullen se escurrió por detrás de unos pilares y casi agachado, se asomó para espiar. "¿Que mierda acabo de escuchar?"

**Hola niños… sé que me he portado mal y los he hecho esperar demasiado. ¿Me merezco azotes? Prometo compensarlos de inmediato. Denme 10 rev y enseguida subo la continuidad con el saludo al total de seguidores del capítulo anterior.**

**Recomendación****: mirar la película que no tiene desperdicio y pasarse por el fics de Regina G. Pattz "Isa Lady Love"; está fatal.**

**B y N. Mirna.**


	8. CAPITULO 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**SECRETARIA**

NOTA: Las oraciones entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**EL SECRETO DE ISABELLA SWAN**

- ¿Él está? - Dijo la rubia con impertinencia e Isabella no dudó que él… era Edward Cullen.

- Un momento, por favor. - Le dijo a la mujer. - Tiene razón es una gran oferta. - Bella se vio obligada a responder al insistente llamado telefónico, que continuaba parloteando por la línea.

- Voy yo. - Anunció la rubia con aire de superioridad.

- Un minuto por favor. - Volvió a pedir Bella a la vez que contestaba también el llamado. - Si entiendo.

- ¿Sumisa? - Preguntó la rubia, parándose frente al escritorio y escudriñándola con incredulidad.

- ¿Disculpe? - Expresó Bella, absolutamente asombrada del comentario fuera de lugar de la mujer.

Bella sabía lo que el término significaba y ni siquiera podía analizar lo que esto representaba para su propia interpretación. Pero ese día no podía agregar otro insulto más a su estima. Estaba muy al límite y lo que iba a pasar, la empujó aún más.

- ¡Edward! - Gritó la rubia con un aullido histérico.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen tiró la lapicera y corrió a ocultarse tras la puerta oculta del baño. Ese grito lo conocía demasiado bien como para no resguardar su integridad física.<p>

- Escuche, no tengo idea si gastamos más de 40 dolares en llamadas de larga distancia por mes. - Contestó Isabella a quién llamaba y cortó de un golpe.

Tanya sonrió, apreciativa del tono irritado y la imposición de la joven. Tal vez se había equivocado o tal vez Edward Cullen iba a tener algo de su propia medicina.

- Dile que es Tanya Denali. - Expresó la rubia, componiéndose.

Bella salió con pasos enormes por el pasillo. Entró a la oficina, con algo de miedo por enfrentársele después del encuentro reciente. La chica no era consciente de lo que él había visto, pero lo que no podía ignorar, eran esos ojos verdes fijos en ella. Esa mirada intensa y peligrosa que le hizo salir huyendo.

Con cierta aprensión, ingresó a la oficina. "Está desierta" Se dijo al verla vacía.

- ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Hola? - Preguntó en voz alta, pues no lo había visto salir.

Sintió un chistido a sus espaldas.

- ¿Señor Cullen? - Repitió acercándose a la pared, tras el escritorio.

- Señorita Swan. No estoy. - Susurro el abogado tras las maderas del falso acabado.

- Está bien. - Aseveró la joven, sintiendo que de alguna forma era partícipe de una broma en la que ella y su jefe, eran cómplices.

Por más que fuera extraño. Esto le hizo recuperar el ánimo y con más determinación se dirigió al vestíbulo donde la tal Tanya arreglaba sus uñas con nerviosismo.

- El Señor se fue. - Proclamó Isabella, plantándose con las manos puestas en jarra sobre las caderas.

Tanya la miró de arriba abajo. "Desalineada, mal vestida y realmente poco atractiva… aunque no es un corderito asustado", evaluó a la chica. "Pero de seguro que tiene ese algo que a Edward le encantará". El pensamiento la hizo enfurecer más aún.

- No me digas. - Respondió la rubia con sorna.

Sonó el teléfono y con fastidio, Bella volvió al escritorio.

- Despacho de Edward Cullen y Asociados. - Contestó con su vocecita pequeña.

- ¿Eres tú, cariño? Soy yo.

- ¿Papá? - Preguntó Bella, con la voz temblorosa.

- Que bueno oír tu voz. - Confesó Charlie Swan, del otro lado de la línea.

- Papá ¿Dónde estás? - Se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

- En el centro de Seatle, por ahí. - La contestación vaga, no dejó de ser preocupante.

- ¿Seatle? ¿Podrias esperar un poco? - Bella se vio obligada a interrumpir, al ver a la rubia elegante dirigirse al perchero y tomar el abrigo de su jefe.

Lo tiró al suelo… y procedió a limpiarse los pies en una rabieta histérica. Al final, dio un par de saltitos arriba de la prenda.

- ¿Algún mensaje Señora Denali? - Susurró la chica al ver a la abogada con tan poca compostura.

- Dile que firme el acuerdo. - Respondió Tanya y salió dando un portazo.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? - Clamó Bella al teléfono.

Nadie respondió.

La única comunicación de su padre en meses y había perdido de hablar con él por atender a esa estúpida mujer. Golpeó reiteradamente la bocina del aparato, aplacando la furia contenida.

Mientras tanto el abogado Edward Cullen, escuchaba atento, los sonidos de la recepción. El silencio era la respuesta de que Tanya se había marchado. Le diría a Bella que de hora en más, cuando se quedaran más tarde, cerrara la puerta de entrada con llave. Tanya era una mujer amenazante y ciertamente no quería vérselas con ella de nuevo.

A todo esto, el episodio no había quitado de su mente, el descubrimiento del oscuro secreto de Isabella Swan. Salió al pasillo, dispuesto a hablar con ella y oyó el ruido característico de cuando sorbía por la nariz. "Mi pequeña niña… ¿Qué te habrán hecho para que llegaras a hacer esto?"

Se asomó solo para quedarse atónito, ante lo que veía.

Bella estaba con las piernas abiertas y la falda levantada a punto de cortarse la delicada piel del muslo interno. La imagen le provocó un terrible miedo y y y...

Es infinitamente diferente suponer una cosa así… a verla practicarla.

Ella lo presintió y alzó sus ojos grandes y acuosos. Sus miradas se encontraron en un vergonzoso momento.

Como una autómata recogió inmediatamente las cosas, sin interponer ninguna mueca a su cara. Luego acomodó los papeles arriba del escritorio, hasta que al fin juntó coraje para mirar hacia donde él estaba.

No había nadie y Bella quiso creer que lo había imaginado.

Es más. Quería negar todo el maldito día.

Permaneció sentada unos minutos más, apretando los puños sobre su regazo. "¿Irá a despedirme? ¿Preguntara que estaba haciendo?" No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el intercomunicador la sobresalto.

- Señorita Swan… - Anunció la grave voz de Edward Cullen. El intervalo de tiempo que se tomó para hablar, llevó a Isabela al límite de un paro. - No la necesito más por este día. Puede retirarse.

Isabella contempló la máquina alucinada. No había dicho que no volviera o que le despediría. En verdad su Jefe era un hombre bondadoso y el hecho de que no hablara de lo que había visto, lo enaltecía ante ella.

Pulsó el botón.

- Hasta mañana Señor. - Deslizó con ternura.

- Hasta mañana Bella - Susurró él con un agónico suspiro. No había apretado el comunicador.

Se encontraba en el suelo, haciendo abdominales con una férrea determinación. Estaba asustado y excitado… muy excitado. No había poder de Dios que eliminara de su cabeza esos muslos blancos flagelados por su propia dueña. "Casi una niña, casi una niña…" Repetía para sí, mientras penaba su cuerpo a deshacerse de la molesta dureza.

"Ochenta y uno, ochenta y dos, ochenta y tres"…

Isabella se tomó solo unos minutos para salir. Ya ni siquiera le molestaba que su madre estuviera esperándole.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? - Preguntó Renné después de que Bella se desparramara en el asiento de atrás.

- Bien. - Soltó la chica, mientras analizaba si debía contarle sobre el llamado de Charlie.

- Hoy conocí a Jasper Hale. Es muy varonil y apuesto. - Anunció la rubia.

- O.k. - Contestó la chica, mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Cómo está tu otro Jefe? - Consultó su madre buscando charla.

"Es un Dios"

- Bien. - Susurró Isabella, llenándose de rubor.

- Me alegra que tengas este trabajo. Quién te dice que el día de mañana, no conozcas un buen muchacho y hasta tengas tu propia casa. - Comentó Renné para su sorpresa.

- Hummm. - Mascullo la chica. En verdad no esperaba esto.

- ¿Por qué no? Hoy me han dicho que lo haces muy bien y pues… estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bella. - Expresó Renné con cierta congoja.

"Mamá" Murmuró la chica para sus adentros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyó en que el cuidado excesivo de su madre, podía responder a un verdadero cariño y no a su falta de confianza. Animada por ese aspecto vulnerable, mostrado por Renné, se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Es verdad que te estás divorciando de papá? - Su voz sonó demasiado a una acusación e inmediatamente se reprimió por ello.

- Ojalá pudiera. Si al menos tuviera una dirección para reclamarle a ese maldito infeliz. - Escupió Renné con dureza.

La vaga sensibilidad que había en el rostro de su madre, se ocultó de inmediato en un gesto odioso y levantó la música para dar acaba así su conversación.

Bella meditó todo el camino, rememorando este caótico Lunes. Los malos ratos, el haber estado a punto de cortarse creyendo que su madre le despreciaba y peor… el haber sido descubierta. Ese rostro regio de profundos ojos verdes que le hacían derretir la piel. "Deseo" Analizó la chica, desilachando sus emociones con la simpleza de quién se dedicado a observar su vida, desde lejos. Hace mucho tiempo que había aprendido a aislar sus sentimientos. El doctor Banner la había ayudado mucho con ello y la comparación con el decano fue inmediata. Después de todo era una mujer, consciente de lo que pasaba entre hombres y mujeres y levemente experimentada por su breve rollo con Jacob y la fantasiosa fascinación con su doctor.

Como llamándolo… Jacob estaba frente a su casa.

- Hola Jake. ¿Qué haces? - Consultó con una sonrisa al bajar del auto.

- Hola Bels. Hola Señora Swan. - Gritó Jacob.

Renné estaba forcejeando con las bolsas de las compras y pronto se encontró ayudada por el musculoso muchacho. Agarrando una bolsa cada uno, se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras Jacob parloteaba sobre la muda enorme de ropa que tenía para lavar y venía a pedirle a la Bella para que le acompañara en el trámite.

Iba le estaba por preguntar a su mamá, cuando vió a Renné tras la espalda del muchacho, que le hacía un gesto cómico sobre los pedazos de brazos de Jacob. Bella ahogó la risa.

- Vé, ve. - Dijo su madre.

- Dame unos segundos que me cambie. - Musitó la muchachita y corrió escaleras arriba.

Se dio un rápido baño y cuando salió, su madre le había dejado una camisa color chocolate y una estrecha falda de ella. Era la primera vez que su madre le prestaba ropa, pero no se puso a pensarlo demasiado. Se ató el pelo en una coleta alta, retocó sus ojos con el maquillaje de Rosalie y se colocó un poco de perfume tras las orejas. Al mirarse al espejo, se dijo que estaba linda.

Al bajar se despidió con prisa de su madre y una muy deprimida Renné los vio alejarse. Hoy era su noche de franco y estaba sola. Peor… se sentía muy sola.

La lavandería tenía uno de esos servicios 24 horas con un anexo de comida rápida y algunas máquinas de juegos. Un lugar como para que la gente que esperaba, pudiera comer algo y pasar el tiempo. Habían elegido unas pastas y un vino no estacionado que tras la segunda copa, parecía de un bouquet de 10 años.

La música funcional, chirriaba por un altavoz, mientras el zumbido de las máquinas no dejaba de sonar por todo el local. Pequeñas mesas con un mantel de hule azul, pululaban por el lugar. El espagueti se enfriaba en los platos y había demasiado bochinche para hablar, pero Bella estaba feliz por la salida y… por el vino.

- Alguna gente tiene que lavar la ropa apenas la usa. Como dos veces al día. Después están los otros que la lavan cuando está sucia. - Filosofaba Jacob en un intento de llevar una conversación seria.

- ¿Cómo eres tú? - Replicó Bella con una sonrisa de plastilina.

- Yo soy el tipo de hombre… que quiere casarse y tener hijos. - Contestó Jacob, centrando su mirada en ella con intensidad.

La respuesta le sonó demasiado seria para Isabella, que decidió con todo ahínco desviar el tema. Ya fuera por casualidad o deliberado… era la segunda vez en el día que le hablaban de casamiento.

- Yo lavo la ropa, sólo cuando está sucia. - Acotó la chica, intentando continuar la conversación.

- Yo también. Y eso es lo importante en una relación. La com pa ti bi li dad. - Remarcó Jacob y sus ojitos marrones chispearon.

"Mierda" Pensó Bella.

- ¿En una relación? - Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando que el espanto no se le colara en la cara.

- En una relación. - Declaró Jacob, enfatizando la palabra.

Bella se tomó todo el vino de un trago, casi ahogándose al final.

- ¿Interesada en un poco más? - Preguntó Jacob haciendo bailar la botella en sus manazas.

- ¿Por qué no? - Dijo Isabella, cuyas defensas contra el alcohol estaban completamente batidas.

El moreno vació la botella y volvieron a brindar, haciendo chocar las horrorosas copas de plástico con lunares multicolor.

- Estás distinto a como eras en la secundaria, Jacob. - Acotó Bella recomponiéndose.

- Cambié. - Susurró el muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Consultó ella, con sincero interés.

- Después del accidente de papá… Ya sabes. Tuve una crisis nerviosa. - Adujo Jacob con la cabeza gacha.

- Yo también. Más o menos. - Murmuró ella.

Bella recordó las veces que se habían visto a lo largo de los años y como había respetado sus silencios. De repente se le ocurrió que Jacob Black la comprendía más de lo que ella misma suponía.

Tenían algo así como un pasado en común. Habían vivido cosas dolorosas que los identificaban y de algún modo los unían. Tal vez por el vino o por las palabras. Se dejó llevar por la simpatía que le profesaba su amigo y de algún modo decidió darse la posibilidad de algo más.

De repente la palabra relación, no fue ni tan ridícula, ni tan temible.

De espaldas a Bella; un apurado Edward Cullen se apeaba en el estacionamiento, para dejar el mismo sobretodo que su ex novia tan eficazmente había utilizado de tapete. Gruesos morrones negros le cruzaban la solapa y tubo que recalcarle al dependiente sobre las manchas. Estaba como siempre apurado y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mayor urgencia era llegar a casa, correr tal vez una media hora de cinta, descongelar la comida de microondas y con suerte sucumbir al sueño tras un baño caliente.

Había cosas que quería olvidar de este día. Un perfume, unos ojos, un cuerpo de mujer tras una voz de niña… una voz.

Fue allí cuando la escuchó.

- ¿Jacob? - Consultó Isabella en un susurro.

- ¿Sí Bella? - Contestó el muchacho.

- Leí que si usas ropa interior como esta… que aprieta…. Tus cosas… - La frase murió en los labios de la chica, mezclada con una risita histérica.

- ¿Bolas? - Sugirió Jacob encarándola con gesto sensual.

- Sí. - Respondió Isabella volviendo a reír en forma encantadora.

- ¿Las bolas? - Volvió a preguntar Jacob enarcando una ceja y cerrándole el paso con su cuerpo musculoso.

Ella sonrió como chiquilla haciendo una travesura, achispada por el vino barato.

Edward Cullen se escurrió por detrás de unos pilares y casi agachado, se asomó para espiar. "¿Que mierda acabo de escuchar?"

- ¿Mis uvas? - Preguntó Jacob apenas conteniendo la risa.

- Tus uvas. - Repitió Bella con voz más alta.

Alguien se tensó tras la pila de ropa doblada.

- Mis… - Provocó el muchacho.

- Tus testículos. - Casi gritó Bella, riendo a boca llena, aunque sus manos tapaban el rostro.

Jacob saltó cubriéndose sus partes, en un gesto gracioso que arrancó nuevamente la risotada de chica.

- Sí. Tus pelotas.- Proclamó Bella con seguridad ridícula. - Dicen, Dicen que afecta el esperma y no puedes tener hijos… y pensé que habías dicho que querías tener hijos. Ahí está. Lo dije. - Declaró totalmente abochornada.

Jacob comenzó a tirar de unos slips blancos, jalando los elásticos hasta romper las costuras, gruñendo como un perro rabioso y provocando más risas de Isabella.

Otra persona, no reía.

- ¡Por los bebés! - Gritó Jacob y arrojó los calzoncillos por el aire. - Pañales. ¡Irritación de pañales! Por futuras mamaderas.

Y terminó de arrojar toda la ropa interior al cubo de la basura.

Edward abrió más los ojos. Incrédulo que su dulce niña, su inocente secretaria, por la cual había torturado su cuerpo en más de cien abdominales, estuviera hablando con tal soltura sobre las partes íntimas de un hombre. Peor… las partes íntimas de aquel hombre con el que reía en total confianza. Midió su hombría con celo e intranquilidad. Ciertamente el muchacho era muy apuesto. "Si es que le interesan los chuchos con esteroides"

Algo en él, hirvió a fuego lento. Se sentía decepcionado, pero el sentimiento cambió cuando vio al hombretón que tomaba de la nuca a su secretaria y comenzaba a besarla.

Traición. Furia. El infierno se congeló.

Mareo y Asombro. Esos fueron los sentimientos de Bella al sentir los cálidos labios de Jacob. Ya no eran los niños de antes y la mano morena se afianzó con demasiada determinación en su nuca. Sintió que la empujaba con su peso hacia una de las máquinas lavadoras. No fue consciente de hasta donde se había vuelto seria la caricia, hasta que chocó con el metal y sintió el cuerpo de Jacob doblegándola contra ésta, dándole una embestida juguetona con el bulto duro de entre sus piernas.

Bella dio un respingo y lo empujó. El hizo un guiño bizco buscando su risa y ella cedió a su encanto brusco. Jacob era así.

Edward Cullen subió a su auto dando un portazo.

La cabeza le latía y las venas hinchadas se asomaban por el cuello de su camisa, amenazando ahorcarlo.

Apretaba con furia el manubrio de su automóvil. El tipo ese la había besado y hablaban sobre bebés. Sobre esperma y calzoncillos apretados. Gruñó mientras se agachaba para abrir la guantera. Sacó una fibra roja y la puso sobre el asiento del acompañante.

Ya no más.

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

- Bella. Venga aquí. - Ordenó el abogado al ver que ella le esquivaba la mirada.

Ella se sentó en el mismo sillón y él se permitió aspirar profundamente el perfume a flores de la joven.

- ¿Tuvo una cita recientemente? - Preguntó hurgando en su mirada. Persiguiéndola hasta que ella quedó indefectiblemente colada.

- Sí. - Contestó con voz trémula.

- ¿Con quién tuvo una cita? - Indagó Edward, emulando una sonrisa amable.

"Nombre… quiero un maldito nombre."

- Con Jacob. - Repuso Bella con timidez.

- Jacob. - Repitió Edward y su cara era una máscara de amabilidad.- ¿Tuvieron sexo?

**Amigas/os. Sigo aquí con el rollo. Vieron que complicado… pues es que la gente es así. Ni tan buena, ni tan mala. En ese término medio y gris, hay muchos personajes que son una delicia describir. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi angel piadoso Deathxrevenge.**

**Creo haber contestado a casi todos los mensajes y perdón a los que no tienen links en F.F. pues no he llegado a retribuirles mi afecto. Entre ellos a Nani a quién contesto que no tengo problema que publicites el fics. Debo dar las gracias totales a 3 minas de fierro que me están echando buenísima onda con esto: ****Betzacosta, Sachita1212**** (siii la del Límite del Caos, pueden creerlo) y ****LÁmelie**** que es toda una grosa y se ha tomado la molestia de armar mi propio blog (Te quiero nena). Después tengo que mencionar las maravillosas nalgadas que he recibido de ZujeYane, Claudia Cullen, Ayame Chan,Deathxrevenge,Pkna Poosta, vanezhittacullen 2, Megtam1830,Ludmika Cullen, arianna mansen, ligia Rodriguez, chusrobissocute, Elisita, yasmin cullen, nany87, lunático030, pia 24,Ginegine, magymc, jamlug, Isita Maria, Kristenst,Tata xoxo, Darlyn,karito Cullen Masen, mentxv Masen Cullen, Lightning Cullen, Joli Cullen, Inmans, monikcullen009, anamart05, michelletushe, pau cullen, fany cullenpattz, Beth 71 y MaRiie Mc Hale. **

**No sería justa si no le repartiera besitos a Bells Lopez, Pan Cullen, Cdiaz80, LoLisGOF, Hannie 06, Allin Tilin, MUSFU, Red reader Lomy, Ermia, Yeray, Mayra 17, Ro Marasca, Meli 81/4, tina nela, jennie, Tania malfoy Felton, Franci, Maedna33, Monikcullen 009, Al new moon, la chica del gorro azul, Kdaniela, mimi85, suzette cullen,Elektragedia, Sweetmarifer, Saku hyuugaAnfitrie, Jade 0709, Evelynmr, pia 24, yessica Alexandra, Bells Cullen Miranda, Ale Pattz, EleGL y a todas las lectoras que silenciosamente pasan a leerme. Háganse notar… quiero conocerlas.**

**La historia se está poniendo retorcidamente picante, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue. Vean la peli cuando puedan y diviértanse yendo a un sex shop. Besos y nalgadas, Mirna.**


	9. CAPITULO 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

**Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor**

**SECRETARIA**

NOTA: Las oraciones entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**Florecer **dedicado a Elisita.

Edward Cullen subió a su auto dando un portazo.

La cabeza le latía y las venas hinchadas se asomaban por el cuello de su camisa, amenazando ahorcarlo.

Apretaba con furia el manubrio de su automóvil. El tipo ese la había besado y hablaban sobre bebés. Sobre esperma y calzoncillos apretados. Gruñó mientras se agachaba para abrir la guantera. Sacó una fibra roja y la puso sobre el asiento del acompañante.

Ya no más.

El estacionamiento del Supermaket, fue testigo de su furioso arranque. En un giro brusco, salió hacia el norte, cruzando como un demente toda la ciudad. Parte de él quería ir a la casa de la chica, pues sabía que estaba a menos de diez cuadras del lugar, pero otra parte… la que lo mantenía a control de sus emociones; le pedía distancia.

"Tan dulce, tan delicada. En manos de ese, ese…" La lengua paladeo el gusto metálico de su propia sangre al morderse el labio. En ese momento, lo único que quería… era saber quién era el desgraciado que había osado poner sus manos en su secretaria. "Mía, mía"

La casa de Alice, fue el destino de su carrera. Cuando se supo delante de ella, quiso salir corriendo; pero el porche se iluminó y un extrañado Jasper, le observaba desde la entrada.

Se obligó a salir, aún con los dientes apretados. Este era el lugar menos apropiado para descargar su furia.

- Edward. ¿Qué extraño… sucede algo? - Expresó su cuñado, mientras la figura de Alice asomaba por la puerta.

- Ey Edward. - Saludó su hermana.

Alice Cullen era una joven de casi un metro setenta. Bastante más baja que su hermano, pero con esa misma belleza regia y elegante que caracterizaba a la familia. Había heredado los mismos ojos verdes y el cabello castaño de su madre Esme, aunque ahora lo llevaba más oscuro con un corte que le enmarcaba el fino rostro, confiriéndole el aspecto de un gracioso duende. Edward sentía adoración por ella, pero como reglamento de su propia cultura solitaria, el abogado rehuía de todo y todos los que pudieran afectarle, a menos que tuviera un propósito en sí mismo.

Su aparición después de muchos días de ignorar los reiterados pedidos para que fuera a comer, por supuesto causaba extrañeza.

- ¿Es que tiene que suceder algo, para que venga a casa de mi hermana? - Resopló Edward, desprendiéndose el primer botón de la camisa y aflojando el nudo de la corbata que ya parecía provocarle asfixia.

- Por favor… no seas cascarrabias. ¿Ya has comido? Si nos hubieses avisado, te hubiéramos esperado. Pero puedo calentarte algo. Ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres una sopa? De seguro que no tienes nada decente para comer en casa. Si tan solo…

- Alice. - Soltó Edward.

La chica sonrió apenada y su marido le sostuvo por los hombros. Edward Cullen amedrentaba a muchos. No era de extrañar que su hermana se encontrara parloteando descontrolada por los nervios, ante su inesperada presencia.

- ¿ Un café? ¿Una copa? - Consultó Jasper, haciéndole señas para que le acompañara a la sala. El abogado parecía clavado en el hall.

- Una copa me vendría bien. - Dijo Edward, pensando que tal vez que el alcohol atemperara sus ánimos.

Alice le hizo seña que se sentara, pero él permaneció de pie, mirando la casa sin mirar. Intercambió una sonrisita cómplice con su marido.

- Que bueno que hayas venido. Hace un tiempo que quiero contarte… - Comenzó a hablar Alice, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- Jasper ¿Qué clase de ropa interior usas? - La pregunta salió sin pensarlo. La soltó como ha refriego de la parafernalia que aún sonaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es tu interés en mi ropa interior? - Preguntó Jasper que aunque asombrado, había asegurado su mente a las miles de desafortunadas expresiones que su cuñado podía prodigar, fuera del rango de lo correcto.

Le alcanzó un vaso de whisky, mientras que tomaba otro con pausada parsimonia.

- Escuché que si usas ropa ajustada, puede ocasionarte problemas con tu esperma. - Declaró Edward, haciendo que Jasper se atragantara con la bebida.

- Coff, coff - Tosía el rubio, mientras Alice le daba golpes en su espalda.

- Para que sepas, el esperma de mi marido no tiene ningún problema. - Aclaró Alice en tono alto. Tomó aire y luego continuó. - Es más, parece de lo más efectivo, pues estoy embarazada de tres meses.

- Uf. Ummmm. - Se aclaró la garganta Edward. - Felicitaciones. - El tono fue cortes, aunque frio y a Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Era demasiado esperar, que se sintiera alegre por la noticia" Pensó la joven.

Edward entre tanto se tomó de un trago todo el whisky. Puso el vaso en una mesita.

Por lo menos algo de sus planes, salía bien.

- Debo irme. Gracias por el trago. - Dijo por toda disculpa y salió.

Jasper y Alice le siguieron sin decir nada. Le miraron caminar hacia el auto con pasos grandes… pero a último momento se dio vuelta y volvió unos metros.

- En verdad les felicito por el bebé. Alice… vas a ser una excelente mamá. - Soltó Edward con una sonrisa espléndida.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Su hermano había subido al auto y puesto en marcha.

- Oh mi Dios. - Exclamó Jasper.

- Oh mi Dios. - Dijo al mismo tiempo Alice.

- Te dije. Es la chica, es la chica. Lo ha vuelto de carne y hueso. Casi … una persona. - Aplicó Jasper abrazando a su esposa.

- Tengo que conocer esa chica… definitivamente. - Anunció Alice.

"Génerro "

Subrayo el marcador en un trazo concéntrico.

El mismo trazo rojo, se repetía en otros dos lugares del escrito.

Salió con pasos nerviosos. Se plantó frente a Isabella, que mecanografiaba otras notas, escuchando las cintas grabadas que le había dejado Jasper.

- Mire esto. ¿Ve eso? - Gritó Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué? - Consultó Bella, asustada.

- Tres errores de tipeo y uno parece error de ortografía. - Masculló el abogado.

Levanto la hoja hacia el rostro de la chica, haciendo que esta se fuera para atrás.

- Lo siento. - Respondió ella con voz trémula.

- No es la primera vez. Dejé pasar otros porque eran las primeras semanas. Esto no puede seguir. ¿Sabe cómo quedo ante la gente que recibe esto? ¿Lo sabe, lo sabe? - Depuso el abogado alzando cada vez más la voz.

- Lo lamento. - Susurró Bella, sorbiendo nerviosamente por la nariz.

-Tipeela otra vez y hágalo bien. - Se fue dejando la hoja con un golpe sobre la máquina.

El portazo resonó en todo el recinto. Jasper salió al pasillo y se asomó a ver Isabella. Le hizo una seña muda, como preguntando qué pasaba. Bella se alzó de hombros, respondiendo con el mismo silencio "No lo sé"

. "Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que explotara" Se dijo Jasper y se apresuró hacia su propia oficina.

Bella revisó la nota y volvió a llevársela.

Esta mañana, había llegado más temprano que ella y ni siquiera había terminado de dejar su cartera, cuando él ya le estaba vociferando, sobre cuanto iba a tardar el llevarle el café. Luego le reprendió porque no había podido ingresar a la sala de conferencia, porque ella tenía la llave de la puerta que daba desde su oficina. Cuando Isabella, le señaló con timidez que la puerta del pasillo estaba sin llave, él le reprendió diciendo que no tenía por qué elegirle, por donde se le antojara entrar. Ella de disculpó e hizo el ademán de quitar la llave de su llavero, pero él volvió a gritarle que no quería la llave, solo que dejara la puerta abierta o le hiciera una copia. La chica volvió a disculparse. Tras esos incidentes le hizo preparar dos veces el café, alegando que estaba o con demasiada azúcar o con poca azúcar, tanto que Bella estuvo a punto de llevarle la azucarera para el próximo brebaje.

Ella ni siquiera tenía en mente que la causa del turbulento carácter de su jefe… era ella misma.

Edward Cullen no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Cuando cabeceaba, un sueño intranquilo le mostraba a su dulce secretaria, recostada sobre un lavarropa. Habría sus piernas solo para mostrar los muslos delicados, surcados por dos largas escoriaciones en cada lado de la carne trémula y en el medio… una orquídea florecida en la que él acababa derramando su leche en una pulsión furiosa. Por supuesto que el sueño fue tan vívido que se corrió como un adolescente sobre las sábanas y el acto le trajo el renovado enojo de saber que estaba fuera de control.

"Fuera de control" y delante de él. Ella. "Quiero, quiero…"

La vio pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior y sus ojos se prendaron en el gesto. Su mirada intensa se cruzó con la de ella.

Bella se sonrojo y él volvió su vista a la hoja.

Remarcó una coma en donde había de haber un punto y con furia hizo una bola con el escrito y se lo entregó diciendo.

- Me hace perder el tiempo. - Escupió con desdén.

La tercera vez que tipeo la carta, sus dedos temblaban y solo atinaba a pulsar a un ritmo sumamente lento.

Sorbía por la nariz y mordisqueaba el labio continuamente.

Rosalie hale, esperaba en el vestíbulo y no podía dejar de mirar a la chiquilla que casi parecía sollozar. De algún modo extraño se compadeció de la chica, al ver el movimiento nervioso de su pierna.

Isabella estaba más allá de todo pensamiento. Se negaba dejarse vencer por el sentimiento de derrota. Deseaba fervientemente tener un segundo de soledad para poder cortarse y aliviar así la culpa.

Pero no podía marcharse.

No podía escapar.

Escapar a donde… a su casa para que su madre le siguiera dando cubiertos de plásticos por el resto de su vida.

Ella había elegido este camino. Era su elección. Guiado por un impulso no del todo racional, tomó una tijera del costurero y cortó un retazo de su pollera. La ubicó al lado de la máquina de escribir y tipeo en una hoja nueva.

"Un trozo de mí.

Un pequeño sacrificio."

Para Edward A. Cullen.

Sacó la hoja y la observó.

Luego la rompió en dos. Sabiendo que no podía entregarle eso, aunque hacer esa nota fue más para ella que para el hombre.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina, no sin antes fijarse en el reloj de la pared. Doce y veinte de la mañana. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Rosalie Hale salía del despacho con Jasper y le dio un leve saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Nos vamos a Tribunales. Voy a tener el teléfono apagado hasta las 14. Si me necesitan, comunícate al número de Rose. - Le aclaró Jasper, mientras salían apurados.

- Adios. - Respondió Bella, atemorizada por vez primera de quedarse sola con su jefe.

Él estaba con los pies sobre el escritorio, mientras ojeaba su agenda.

Ella deposito la hoja sobre el escritorio.

- Vaya y hágale una factura por quinientos dólares a esta persona. - Ordenó él, sin levantar la vista de un legajo.

- ¿No corrige la carta? - Consultó Isabella, mientras se abrazaba inconscientemente.

"¿Es que acaso me esta diciendo lo que tengo que hacer?" Levantó una ceja mientras apretaba la mandíbula. La chica se sobaba los antebrazos como si tuviera frio.

Eso no iba a engañarlo. Sabía que tras esa fachada de fragilidad. había una mujer, una mujer capaz de decir "Testículos y besar a un tipo en público sin el más mínimo pudor.

No respondió.

Ella alzó el plato que le había hecho traer de un restaurant cercano y que ni siquiera había tocado. El día de hoy le había mantenido en un continuo sobresalto y ni siquiera se había marchado para almorzar, por lo cuál ella misma había permanecido sin comer casi todo el día. Le dolía la espalda y el estómago. Se sentía enferma y deseaba como nunca que el reloj diera las siete para poder marcharse.

Se dio vuelta casi arrastrando los pies.

Edward levantó la mirada de su agenda y fue allí cuando vio el rectángulo cortado de su falda.

- Bella. - Dijo tirando la agenda. De repente quiso golpearse contra el escritorio por haberse permitido llamarla por su apodo.

Su primer pensamiento, era preguntarle que le había pasado con su falda, pero reconoció la vulnerabilidad de su preocupación y la atacó, sin siquiera decidirse a hacerlo.

- Cuando la gente viene aquí, …Ud es una representación visual de mi bufet y su forma de vestir es vergonzosa. - Le dirigió con severidad.

- Lo siento Señor- Susurró la chica.

"Señor" las palabras dichas en el más sumiso murmullo, le tensó la entrepierna. Gruño antes de volver a hablar.

- Zapatea todo el tiempo. Se toca el pelo. O usa una redecilla o deja de tocarse el cabello. - Vociferó el abogado.

Ella giró sin contestar. Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

- Y otra cosa. ¿Se da cuenta que está siempre sorbiendo por la nariz? - Agregó Edward con desprecio.

- ¿Sorbiéndome la nariz? - Repitió ella, con voz quebrada.

- ¿Y qué pasa con su lengua? Vive pasándosela por el labio, mientras tipea. - Reprendió Edward a sus espaldas.

Si supiera que ese gesto, lo tenía semi erecto toda la jornada. Si le preguntaran en ese exacto momento que es lo que Edward Cullen, quería: era que ella se enojara y mandara todo al demonio.

- Disculpe. No sabía que lo hacía. - Contestó Isabella casi temblando de los nervios.

- Bueno, lo hace. - Culminó él.

La vio marcharse con la espalda corva y el paso abatido. Si ahora le preguntaran en ese exacto momento, que es lo que Edward Cullen, quería: era abrazarla, besarla, levantarla en brazos y llevarla hacia el ático para desnudarla poco a poco y hacerle el amor. "Por lo menos al principio, hasta que la haga rogar para que la tome rudo y fuerte, hasta que, que…" "Puto desgraciado"

Se le hacía tan imposible tenerla cerca, e igualmente le conmocionaba la idea de perderla.

En vista que no estaba logrando que ella tomara la decisión por él. Se levantó y salió. Necesitaba tomar aire.

- Salgo. Regreso a las 15. Puede irse a comer. - Le dirigió mientras huía de allí.

Isabella no pudo ni siquiera contestar.

Miró el plato con el bistec a medio punto que le había pedido para comer y lo arrojó con furia al tacho de residuos.

- Señor Cullen. Muchas gracias por sus útiles sugerencias. Porque yo…, estoy intentando ser la mejor secretaria que puedo ser… para usted. - Ensayó Isabella, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- ¿A quién le hablas? - Trinó una vocecita a sus espaldas.

- Aaaajj - Gritó Isabella arrojando el plato a la pileta.

Se volvió en un giro brusco, con las manos sobre el pecho. Una mujer de unos veintitantos de años, le miraba desde el pasillo. Vestía impecablemente con un conjunto de chaqueta y pollera de color crema y unos altísimos zapatos que Isabella presumió, eran de colección. Llevaba el cabello muy corto y negro, lo que no hacía más que resaltar sus intensos ojos verdes. Igual a….

- Lo siento mucho. No había nadie en recepción. - Soltó la chica y acabó de presentarse. - Soy Alice Cullen. La esposa del doctor Hale.

- Isabella Swan. La secretaria. - Explicó Bella, a la vez que estrechaba la mano que enérgicamente le tendía la hermana de Edward.

- Claro, claro. Jasper me ha hablado muy bien de ti. - Dijo Alice, tomándola del brazo, mientras la conducía hacia la entrada. Bella hizo un mohín y ella se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar. - No en serio me ha hablado muy bien. Dice que eres inteligente, amable y que tienes una paciencia de un santo para tratar con el ogro de mi hermano. Hablando de él… supongo que por la tranquilidad, el demonio no está. ¿Verdad?

- Salió y a él, pues no le caigo, demasiado bien. - Murmuró la muchacha con los hombros caídos.

- Por favor. No te hagas problema. A él no le cae bien, nadie. Es más… ha quitado el espejo de su baño, porque no se soporta. - Contestó Alice con una sonrisa encantadora, marca Cullen.

Isabella sonrió y se relajó en el abrazo de esa extraña. De alguna forma, se había acostumbrado a la falta de contacto personal. Dos años de encierro en el Centro psiquiátrico, le habían marcado una distancia con el resto de las personas. Además Renné nunca fue demostrativa y de repente… en menos de unas horas se veía siendo besada por su galán mecánico y abrazada por esta avasallante personita que con dos palabras, le había consolado más que todas las terapias juntas. Eso la desconcertó e hizo lo posible por alejarse.

- El doctor Hale se ha marchado a Tribunales. Tengo el número de su hermana si desea comunicarse con él. - Isabella quiso de algún modo mostrarse eficiente, pues suponía que el hecho de haberla encontrado hablando sola, no suponía una buena imagen para ella.

- Bueno, pues no desperdiciaré mi venida, sin que alguien me acompañe a comer. No es bueno dejar a una embarazada sin comer. Ven conmigo. - Aplicó la muchacha con alegría contagiosa.

- Ah sí. En hora buena. Me alegro por ustedes. Pero - Trató de explicarse Isabella cuando fue interrumpida.

- Nada de peros. Ésta embarazada tiene antojo de que la acompañes y así será. - Dijo Alice con decisión y tomó la cartera de la chica, instándola a salir.

Isabella sonrió y se dejó llevar.

Las siguientes dos horas, se pasaron en una cómoda camaradería, conversando y haciendo compras. Alice había evaluado en dos segundos el aspecto de Isabella y habiendo logrado una que otra palabra, acabó convenciéndola para comprar algunas prendas de emergencia como para solucionar su problema de vestuario. Una comida rápida y tres tiendas más, la llevaron a que a las 14:45 se encontrara de nuevo en el buffet con el ánimo renovado y la promesa de repetir la experiencia en la próxima semana. Se despidió en la acera y se apresuró a entrar.

Para su desconcierto, la puerta de entrada estaba sin llave. "Habrá vuelto Jasper" se dijo al entrar. Todo estaba en silencio y aún faltaba algunos minutos para las 15. Así que se dirigió al baño a observarse. No parecía la misma persona que había salido horas antes. La blusa blanca se sujetaba con un lazo al lado de su cadera y la falda lápiz, la hacía ver delgada y elegante. Se peinó el cabello y volvió a sujetarlo con un pasador y retocó el carmín de sus labios.

Cuando salió, escucho ruidos procedentes de la oficina de Edward y se dijo, que estaría bien si le decía que había vuelto y que le viera con la ropa nueva. "Tal vez me sonría" pensó con ilusión.

Caminó despacio con sus estrenados zapatos de tacón bajo y golpeó la puerta entreabierta.

- Entre. Ya le he dicho Señorita Swan que cuando la puerta esté abierta, no hace falta que… - Cortó la frase al volverse.

Isabella Swan estaba a dos metros de él. Le miraba con una sonrisa escondida, buscando su aprobación.

Él sin descaro, recorrió la línea de su cuerpo. Redescubierto por las prendas adecuadas que sin ser muy apretadas o lujosas, ensalzaban a la mujer que había tras ellas. La falda gris estrechaba sus caderas y hacia ver su talle más lánguido. Sus piernas más largas y el escote se habría solo lo suficiente para que las maravillosas turgencias de sus senos se imaginaran a la delicia de su tacto. Edward Cullen no fue un caballero en la observación. Se distrajo sin censura sobre su pecho con tal descarada insistencia que Isabella acabó sonrojándose. Sus pezones se marcaron sobre la delicada tela y la humedad de su centro se agitó pidiendo un roce dulce.

El vio su sonrojo y sonrió complacido.

Le dio la espalda.

- Vaya Señorita Swan. - Murmuró el abogado con voz más grave de lo habitual.

Isabella, sabía que él la había admirado. Pero la orden de marcharse, hizo que su ánimo se ensombreciera de nuevo.

Dentro de la oficina. Edward Cullen se sobó sobre el pantalón. Estaba tieso. "Mierda"

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…" Abdominales otra vez.

No se supo nada de Edward Cullen por el resto de la jornada. Cosa que su cuñado y su secretaria agradecieron. El día acabó y Bella volvió a su casa en medio de incontables preguntas de su madre, sobre su nuevo guardarropa y la salida a comer con la hermana del Jefe y embarazadísima esposa del Doctor Hale. Por supuesto que la chica remarcó ese hecho, pero su madre no pareció hacerle caso.

En tanto los Hale se ponían al día con lo sucedido, mientras Alice confiaba a su esposo, lo bien que la había caído su secretaria.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un solitario Edward Cullen, corrió más de una hora sobre la cinta. Descongeló la comida en el microonda, solo para arrojarla a la basura sin ser tocada. Luego se sumió en un tumultuoso duermevela entre cúpulas rabiosas sobre orquídeas recién florecidas.

Cuando despertó, decidió que era hora de comenzar a cultivar a su preciosa secretaria.

La mañana comenzó calmada. Apenas un "buenos días" y "hasta luego" pues los dos abogados tenían audiencias en Seatle. Llegó el mediodía y luego la tarde sin que tuviera que soportar la más mínima presión. Solo un par de notas a las que puso suma atención y logró tipiar sin errores. El ánimo de la chica estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque cada vez que sentía el intercomunicador temblaba.

Cuando Jasper Hale se retiró. Isabella sintió una verdadera aprensión de quedarse sola con su jefe. No había nada que hacer y empleó el tiempo, sacándole punta a los lápices. "Que voy a hacer hasta las siete" Se preguntaba la chica, justo cuando él le llamó.

- Señorita Swan. Venga a la sala de juntas. De inmediato. - La voz grave y sedosa de Edward Cullen, resonó por intercomunicador.

Ella se volvió y controlando el impulso de correr, se aplicó unas gotas descongestivas que había comprado esa mañana. Caminó por el pasillo equilibrándose en los nuevos zapatos. La falda estrecha tampoco la ayudaba mucho. Se asomó a la biblioteca, viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro con un grabador en la mano.

Se presentó y aguantó la evaluación severa de éste. El abogado también parecía haber templado su ánimo y la miró con aire crítico, pero sin dejar que la lujuria se le escapara. Si quería moldearla a su gusto; no podía dejar que su propio deseo se desbocara.

- Muy bien. - Reconoció al observar la falda angosta y la blusa lila que la muchacha llevaba. Elegante y conservador. Parecía una secretaria. "Tal vez si aprendiera a caminar más derecha… " Sé perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos, para luego volver "Eso será para otra vez" "Primero lo primero". - Suena el teléfono. - Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

Bella miró hacia la mesa, donde el aparato no había sonado.

- Atienda. - La apremió él con esa voz autoritaria que hacía que sus huesos se derritiesen como gelatina.

- Disculpe … - Dijo ella, sin entender.

La poca paciencia a la que se había hecho, comenzaba a desaparecer. Suspiró exasperado.

- Prrrrriiiin Prrrrrriiiiinnn - Hizo él con una mueca odiosa que contradecía en un todo su graciosa imitación del timbre del teléfono.

Isabella sonrió y con un atisbo de humor, tomó el tubo.

- Hola. Cullen y a…

- Escuche. Usted ya es grande. Puede sacar una voz más fuerte de su pequeña garganta.- Dijo mirando los carnosos labios de la chica.

Su mente caviló peligrosamente si esa pequeña garganta sería lo suficiente grande para abarcar su nada pequeño miembro y en respuesta dio un paso hacia atrás. "Control, control" Él disponía la ejecución de un plan y nada de lo que su secretaria pudiera hacer para distraerle, le quitaría de su meticuloso desarrollo.

- ¿Pequeña? - Musitó la chica, clavando sus enormes ojos chocolate en una mirada limpia y cristalina.

"Mierda… si me puede distraer"

- Señorita Swan. Usted me dijo cuándo la contraté, que estaba acostumbrada a contestar el teléfono. - Ingirió él con impaciencia. "Cielos, como puede ser tan tentadora"

- Si lo dije. - Sonrió la muchacha sin quitar sus ojos de él.

Si hubiese extendido la mano a su pecho, habría notado el temblor que ganaba su cuerpo. El deseo era tan potente que estaba al límite de tomarla en esa misma oficina. Tragó saliva, contrajo sus músculos, pero en un embeleso mayor que el de ella… se negó a cortar el contacto visual que habían establecido. "Ella es mía, mía" Resurgió una voz interna y la desagradable suposición de que ella estuviera de nuevo con el muchacho de la lavandería, le atormentó.

- ¿Durmió suficiente anoche? - Se le escapó. - Suena el teléfono. - Gritó alejándose un paso más y asustándola.

Bella titubeó unos segundos. Asimilando las contradictorias reacciones de su jefe, pero mantuvo la lucidez al punto de concentrarse en su última orden: sacar una voz más adulta.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- Hola. - Dijo Isabella en un tono de voz más alto de lo acostumbrado, pero con un timbre más grave. - Este es el bufet de Cullen y Asociados. - Completó la oración con una fuerza desconocida y una cadencia femenina, aunque algo ronca.

Edward Cullen estaba impresionado. No dejó de admirar el sonido sensual que esa pequeña garganta podía emitir con la estimulación necesaria.

- ¿Ve? ¿Ve? Así se hace. Después de todo, esto no es una morgue. - Le alentó él con una seguidilla de aplausos.

Bella reía con una risa suave y sin afecciones. Él exagero la escena solo a placer de escucharla. Reía con libertad y con la confianza con la que la había visto reír con el musculoso aquél. La idea le había dado vuelta durante días. "¿Necesito saber?"

Se sentó a observarla unos segundos más.

Su semblante cambió e Isabella lo notó.

Ella se tensó y él también lo notó.

- Bella. - Dijo Edward. Está vez había elegido llamarla así… intencional y premeditadamente.

- Señor Cullen. - Respondió la chica.

- Bella. Venga aquí. - Ordenó el abogado al ver que ella le esquivaba la mirada.

Ella se sentó en el mismo sillón y él se permitió aspirar profundamente el perfume a flores de la joven.

- ¿Tuvo una cita recientemente? - Preguntó hurgando en su mirada. Persiguiéndola hasta que ella quedó indefectiblemente colada.

- Sí. - Contestó con voz trémula. Sonrió con timidez, preguntándose cuanto de la salida había cambiado su presencia, para que su Jefe se diera cuenta.

- ¿Con quién tuvo una cita? - Indagó Edward, emulando una sonrisa amable.

"Nombre… quiero un maldito nombre."

- Con Jacob. - Repuso Bella con timidez.

- Jacob. - Repitió Edward y su cara era una máscara de amabilidad.- ¿Tuvieron sexo?

Ella rompió a reir y se ruborizó intensamente. Edward le seguía, buscando en ese sonrojo la respuesta que le carcomía. "Di que no".

- No sé. - Respondió ella esquivando su mirada.

Su respuesta a pesar de ser vaga en palabras, había sido sutilmente más reveladora. Esperó a que ella dejara de retorcerse en su asiento, esperando a que le viera, que le dejara entrar en su pequeño mundo de secretos, esperando que confiara en él. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, él le devolvió una sonrisa torcida que la deslumbró y supo… supo que le respondería incondicionalmente. Complaciente, dulce, entregada.

- Es tímida. Yo soy tímido. - Le dijo Edward ganando terreno.

- Usted no es tímido. Usted es abogado. - Concedió Isabella con un razonamiento gracioso.

- Soy tímido. Supero mi timidez para lograr que se hagan las cosas. - Concluyó él.

Prendido de su mirada… tanto como ella.

Era tan difícil estar cerca y a la vez tan excitante mantenerse en control.

- No creo que sea tímido. - Contestó ella y él casi alucinó con que le había tuteado.

"No creo que seas tímido… Edward" Él había propuesto la intimidad de la charla, pero no estaba preparado para que la intimidad le cercara. Acondicionó sus defensas en unos interminables segundos y acometió contra su propósito.

- Bella, quiero ser franco con usted. Sé que soy su empleador y que tenemos una relación laboral. Pero… Usted debería sentirse libre para hablar de sus problemas conmigo. - Edward la observó turbarse y decenas de expresiones cruzaron por el rostro de la chica.

Vergüenza, asombro, temor… confianza. Esté ultimo sentimiento se confirmó cuando ella volvió a fijar sus enormes ojos chocolate.

- ¿Qué pasa con esas vendas? - Pidió él con voz calmada, suave, pero autoritaria.

Bella se removió un segundo más y agachó la cabeza a la vez que tomaba el dobladillo de su falda y la estiraba sobre su regazo. Ocultando lo que ya no podía ocultar. Él lo sabía. Sabía de su conducta más oscura y el miedo de perder el trabajo, de volver a su casa, y peor… de no volverlo a ver… le atenazó el corazón.

"¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo hago que entienda sin que crea que merezco volver al hospital de donde había salido hace apenas unos meses?"

- Me siento… - Titubeo.

- ¿Cohibida? - Preguntó Edward.

- Cohibida. - Dijo Bella casi al mismo tiempo.

La casualidad, hizo que ambos rieran.

- ¿Quiere un café Bella? - Consultó Edward con amabilidad.

- Está bien. - Respondió la muchacha con timidez.

El abogado se levantó y salió. Era una pequeña concesión a su propia paz mental, reflexionó Edward. Ya que el tiempo en que se tomó para hacerle el café, le permitió poner en frio sus ideas. Quería que ella se abriera. Que confiara en él.

Le preparó el café igual como a él le gustaba. Caliente, espeso y con dos terrones de azúcar. La vio sorber en pequeños tragos.

- Bella. ¿Por qué se corta? - Preguntó Edward en tono confidente.

Ella se alejaba. Su mirada lo reflejaba con claridad. Ella estaba poniendo una distancia mental, con el diálogo que él pretendía entablar. "No te vayas, ven" Pronunció en silencio Edward y le tomó de la mano en un intento para que sus defensas cayeran. Solo fue un breve contacto que los hizo más consientes… uno del otro.

La soltó de inmediato, pero el roce equilibró perfectamente la calidez y la corriente eléctrica del deseo, disolviéndola en una placentera sensación de paz para ambos.

- No sé. - Dijo Bella levantando la mirada y resignándose a dejarse indagar.

- Será que el dolor debe salir a la superficie… y cuando ve evidencia de ese dolor interno…percibe que está aquí. Luego cuando ve la herida curarse, es reconfortante, ¿No? - Susurro Edward con voz suave, casi hipnótica.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Lo miró con incredulidad, luego con admiración, luego con la verdad única y valiente de que él reconocía ese dolor tanto como ella. Su expresión, asustada y frágil… cambió.

Una mujer más fuerte era la que quedaba ante él.

- Es una forma de decirlo. - Contestó en un tono de voz que ni ella misma reconoció.

Él la miraba intensamente. Regodeándose en los sutiles cambios que observaba en ella. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar un hálito mentolado que él supo paladear en el aire. Observó su frente despejarse, los arcos de las cejas se volvieron más benévolos, el iris de sus increíbles ojos, profundizaron su circunferencia hasta volverse dos pozos negros en donde él mismo se veía más bueno, más noble, más humano.

- Voy a decirle algo, Bella. ¿Está lista para escuchar? - El tono era bajo, persuasivo.

- Sí.- Dijo Bella y ella se abrió a él con toda el alma.

- ¿Está escuchando? - Insistió Edward, proclamando posesivamente todo de ella.

- Sí.- Aseveró Bella con la cabeza, mientras sentía que flotaba en un cielo personal, cálido e íntimo.

- Nunca…Nunca más… volverá a cortarse. ¿Entiende? ¿Me expresé con claridad? Ud. Superó eso ahora. Está en el pasado. - Susurró Edward envolviéndola con la cadencia pausada de su voz.

- Sí. - Proclamó Isabella, perdida en el trance de su orden.

Mordió su labio inferior, una milésima de segundo. Luego el gesto adulto y sensual de la mujer que él había hecho florecer, le devolvió una mirada plena de confianza y devoción.

- Nunca más. - Concluyó Edward, sintiéndose malditamente bien.

- Está bien. - Murmuró ella.

Le pertenecía. Sabía que había tomado algo de ella. Tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había comenzado. La respiración se volvió el único sonido de la habitación.

- ¿Sabe que quiero que haga ahora? Que se vaya del trabajo temprano. Usted es una mujer grande, una mujer adulta. Su madre no necesita venir a buscarla siempre. Quiero que dé una buena caminata hasta su casa…al aire fresco. Porque necesita alivio. Porque no hará eso nunca más. ¿No? - Continuó Edward, forzándola a admitir su cambio.

- No Señor. - Musitó ella, totalmente entregada.

- Bien.

Edward estaba exultante del compromiso reflejado en esas dos palabras. Feliz de haber acabado con sus defensas. El momento era memorable, así que se giró y buscó la cámara de fotos y le sorprendió tomándole una.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

- Ponga la carta en el escritorio. - Le ordenó el abogado, haciéndole entrar en la oficina.

Cerró la puerta y se aflojó el botón del saco.

- Reclínese sobre el escritorio, mirándolo directamente. Ponga su cara muy cerca de la nota y léala en voz alta. - El tono de Edward Cullen era un tanto ronco y más grave de lo normal.

- No entiendo. - Musitó Bella, confundida.

- No hay nada que entender. - Dictaminó él y se acercó por detrás de ella, susurrándole.- Ponga los codos sobre el escritorio, agáchese, ponga su cara cerca de la carta y léala en voz alta.

* * *

><p><strong>Si mis niños y niñas. En el próximo deberán asumir la posición y se hará realidad la fantasía de muchas. <strong>

**Besos a KaRoLiNNe – Fallen, Wilma cullen, Uchiha – 11, Aleja Maggie, WenM, cintiaelnemer, Shibubi, sandra32321 y cullen573. Gracias por su voto de confianza y mi reconocimiento a todas las lectoras anónimas que pasan por aquí.**

**Nalgadas juguetonas para quienes se han portado bien y me han dejado sus deliciosos azotes: jamlvg, joli cullen, Alepatz, Deathxrevenge, anamart05, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Lokaxtv, chusrobissocute, Ligia Rodriguez, beakis, Tata xoxo, Magtam1830, lauri R, Lowrense, mayra17, Claudia cullen x D, Marchu, ALI-LU CULLEN, Ginegine, magymc, Elisita, yasmín cullen, vanezhittacullen 2, fany cullen pattz, Ayame Chan y sus ositos, monikacullen009, Isita maría, zujeyane, mariaca duende, tania malfoy Felton, maira25, guaraní shelión1811, As, maguidecullen y priscila318. **

**Dobles nalgadas, fuertes y follonas, a mis ninfas oscuras ****Sachita1212**** y mi dulce ami ****L´Amelie**** a la que eternamente estaré agradecida por el trabajo en el blog. El link esta en el perfil y tiene unas 70 fotos de Rob para deleitarse. **

**La recomendación para que vean la película y perdón si no he puesto bien algún nombre o si faltó alguien. Chicas son geniales y estoy super feliz de haberlas encontrada a cada una de ustedes. **

**Besos y nalgadas.**

**Mirna.**


	10. CAPITULO 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

SECRETARIA

NOTA: Las oraciones entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**ASUME LA POSICION **dedicado a Lunatico030 de Argentina.

- ¿Sabe que quiero que haga ahora? Que se vaya del trabajo temprano. Usted es una mujer grande, una mujer adulta. Su madre no necesita venir a buscarla siempre. Quiero que dé una buena caminata hasta su casa…al aire fresco. Porque necesita alivio. Porque no hará eso nunca más. ¿No? - Continuó Edward, forzándola a admitir su cambio.

- No Señor. - Musitó ella, totalmente entregada.

- Bien.

Estaba exultante del compromiso reflejado en esas dos palabras. Feliz de haber acabado con sus defensas. El momento era memorable, así que se giró y buscó la cámara de fotos y le sorprendió tomándole una.

* * *

><p>La chica se le quedó mirando con inocultable fascinación, por lo que Edward terminó por tomarle de la mano y hacerla levantar. Le acompañó hasta el vestíbulo y recogió la cartera, sin que ella diera muestras de tener autonomía.<p>

- ¿Está bien Señorita Swan? - Consulto el abogado con el mismo tono aterciopelado.

Ella aseveró con la cabeza y se dejó guiar hasta la puerta de entrada.

Apenas pasaban las 4 de la tarde.

Salió del edificio.

Caminó hacia la calle lateral en donde su madre le esperaba.

- ¿Sales temprano? - Consultó Renné al verla de pie al lado del auto.

-Mamá… de ahora en adelante iré caminando a casa. - Dijo Bella con determinación y una voz desconocida hasta para ella misma.

"_Tome un atajo por el parque…_

_Es como si nunca hubiera dado una caminata sola…._

_Cuando lo pensé…. Noté que nunca lo había hecho._

_Pero como él me había dado el permiso para hacerlo…como había insistido en que lo hiciera… _

_Me sentí apoyada por él…._

_Sentía que estaba conmigo._

_Al mismo tiempo, adivinaba algo creciendo en el Señor Cullen… una ternura infinita. _

_Saliendo de una de sus áreas más oscuras._

_Caminaba en éxtasis, nutrida del sentimiento de haber descubierto algo sobre mí…_

_Algo profundo que daba liviandad a mis pasos._

_Que me hacía sentir más hermosa. Más mujer…_

_Más libre y a la vez… más sometida a la voluntad de un hombre que sencillamente adoraba"_

"_Edward Cullen. Mi Jefe."_

Llegó a la casa y ante la mirada atenta de su madre, se dedicó a ayudar en la cocina para preparar la cena. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Isabella nunca había sido demasiado conversadora. Es más… tal vez nunca había iniciado una conversación.

Pero ese… era otro día.

- Hoy en el camino pase por una tienda y me compre unas medias. - Comentó Isabela sin pretender esforzarse en el diálogo.

- Que bueno hija. ¿Me la mostrarías? - Susurró Renné a sus espaldas, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiró aliviada y sorprendida por la reacción de su hija. La vio buscar un paquete y mostrarle unas delicadas pantys de seda color piel.

- Son muy bonitas, Bella. - Comentó Renné con ternura.

Miró a su hija a la cara. La vio adulta y serena.

Renné nunca había profesado una vocación maternal y su juventud se había marchitado en la incansable procesión de afrentas con su esposo. Charlie había sido el amor de su vida y tal vez aún lo era, pero la bebida se había instalado en su matrimonio como una amante perversa e insistente, que la había robado al hombre noble que había sido en un principio. Para cuando el secreto de Isabella quedó al descubierto, no supo cómo manejarlo. Entre culpa y vergüenza, trató de cuidar mejor a Jessica y se prometió a si misma que cuando Bella estuviera fuera le cuidaría a sol y a sombra. La mayoría de las veces, no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Y por cierto que se sentía culpable por ello.

"Es difícil reconocer que tu hija tiene problemas y que tú no eres lo suficientemente buena para ayudarla" Reconoció la rubia mujer. La frase se había repetido hasta dorarse a fuego en su cabeza, durante todos estos años.

Pero hoy… era otro día.

Un día en que su pequeña ya no era una desconocida. Era una mujer como ella. Preocupada por lucir bien en el trabajo. Con un sueldo para administrar, con proyectos que llenaban su jornada, amigas que le acompañaban a almorzar y jefes que apreciaban su tarea. Y esa era su hija.

Sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿Estará bien, si salgo un rato? - Consultó Renné a su hija.

Bella dudó un segundo. "¿Desde cuando mi madre me pregunta lo que puede hacer?" Meditó la muchacha y luego pensó que tal vez se iría a encontrar con Phil. El amigable enfermero del centro psiquiátrico.

- No hay problema. Yo termino con esto. Ve a arreglarte. - Contestó Isabella comenzando a secar la vajilla.

A la media hora; una solitaria Renné, tomaba una copa en la barra de un bar. Meditando que haría de su vida cuando Bella también acabara marchándose.

Bella acabó los quehaceres y se sumergió en un caliente baño de inmersión. Había llenado la tina con un aceite floral. Intenso y perfumado. Con languidez se estiraba en la bañera mientras deslizaba la máquina de afeitar por el largo de su pierna. La caricia áspera de la hoja, le trajo el recuerdo su promesa.

La voz grave de Edward Cullen. Sensual y pausada.

La esencia de su hombría parecía estar dibujada en el pentagrama de su tono. Cerró los ojos y susurró…

- Hola... - Carraspeó mientras acomodaba el timbre a una décima más baja. - Hola. Se comunicó con la oficina de Cullen y Asociados… - Sonrió complacida al escuchar la voz segura que podía emitir. Tomó una bola de cristal que tenía una escena marina con una sirenita, suspendida entre los cientos de partículas de nitrato de plata que volaban en su interior.- Por favor, deje su mensaje y número de teléfono… y nosotros… responderemos su llamado lo antes posible. Nosotros. - Susurró con deleite.

Arrojó el adorno al tacho de residuos sin contemplación.

Esa noche muñecos, posters y pegatinas, corrieron el mismo destino. Cambió las sábanas rosas con dibujos infantiles y se prometió gastar parte de la paga en cortinas nuevas y sexy ropa de dormir.

"¿Cómo dormirá él? Supongo que desnudo sobre sábanas de hilo egipcio color oscuro. " Su boca declaró el antojo, con un ramalazo húmedo que se apuró a tragar.

Esa noche Isabella Swan durmió desnuda.

La mañana le encontró expectante por volver al trabajo. Su jefe llegó cerca de las ocho y la saludó con un desapasionado "Buenos días Señorita Swan".

No se fijó en las medias de seda o la pollera negra nueva que había elegido para el día. Isabela se encorvó sobre su asiento.

A poco llegó Jasper y como todos los días, salió a recibirlo y ayudarle a colgar el abrigo.

- Señorita Swan. Se ve espléndida el día de hoy. - Elogió Jasper, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

La chica rió y la risa fue interrumpida por el otro abogado que desde la puerta de su oficina, vociferó.

- Si han dejado las ridiculeces de lado. Me gustaría empezar a trabajar. Jasper a mi despacho y usted Señorita Swan, deje los desfile para gente más agraciada y busque el expediente Storm Vs. Limek. - Rugió Edward Cullen.

Isabella se abrazó a si misma e instintivamente sobó los antebrazos. "Gente más agraciada" Musitó la chica.

- No le hagas caso. - Le dirigió Jasper antes de caminar hacia la oficina de Cullen.

Mientras tanto Edward se había detenido a mirar las orquídeas. Entre medio de ellas había colocado la foto de Isabella. La imagen permanecía casi oculta entre el musgo y el follaje.

Se volvió al sentir que la puerta se cerraba con un golpe fiero.

- Edward Antonhy Cullen. He visto tipos mal encarados, pero tú te sales del rango.- Soltó Jasper enojado.

- Por favor. - Dijo el otro abogado rodándole los ojos.

- No puedes seguir tratándola así. Primero porque necesitamos de una secretaria en sus cabales y Bella es muy eficiente en lo que hace. Segundo, porque si ella se marcha. Tu carácter empeoraría. - La voz del rubio abogado fue tan determinante como el gesto recio de su cara y Edward Cullen reconoció el fomidable legalista que tan eficazmente liquidaba sus casos.

- Es solo una secretaria. - Mencionó Edward con desdén.

- Ya no es solo la secretaria. Si yo puedo verlo… ¿Por qué tú no? - Contestó el joven dirigiéndose a la salida. - Y una cosa más. Yo soy tu socio, no tu empleado o tu chico de los mandados. Así que no vuelvas a gritarme, porque también me olvidaré que somos cuñados. Nos vamos dentro de 10 minutos. - Agregó Jasper antes de desaparecer.

Edward ajustó la corbata y estiró el cuello. Luego meció su mano hacia el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Pensó en cuán deliberadamente había ignorado a su secretaria al entrar. Es que su apariencia le golpeó como un puño sobre el estómago.

Como nunca, la noche anterior había logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo y se había dispuesto un plan. Isabella Swan era su nuevo proyecto y espera alentarla a que cambiara sutilmente, pero su hermana le había ganado de mano. No podía quejarse de ello, pues Isabela estaba hermosa. Vibrante y femenina.

Recordó la falda estrecha, por encima de la rodilla. La blusa color crema que ondeaba sobre su talle en una caricia inofensiva que envidió y por ultimo las líneas torneadas de sus piernas enfundadas en la seda de unas medias del color de su piel. Fue lo primero en que se fijó. Su mente divago. "¿Serán pantys o las sostendrá con un liguero? ¿Será negro?…"

Negó esfumando la fantasía a la que le llevaban esas cavilaciones y se volvió hacia la foto oculta. Desde allí la vio sonreír con ese sonrojo tímido e ingenuo. Afuera le había recibido una mujer, pero aún quedaba ribetes de esa niña dulce y esa dulzura era la que quería cultivar en la más oscura fascinación de su ser.

Con sigilo se escabulló a la sala de juntas por donde podía observarla tras el vidrio esfumado. Le escuchó atender el teléfono con esa voz baja y sensual, que él había cosechado en tan solo una sesión. Su polla se quejó estriñéndose contra las costuras de su costoso pantalón. Por unos breves segundos se dejó ir en el deseo de que su conversión involucrara una posesión más íntima.

¿Podía dejar de negarse al placer de convertirla en una compañera complaciente y sumisa o solo se conformaría en verla florecer como una mujer fuerte y segura, para luego dejarla ir?

"¿Con quién? ¿Jacob?" El muchacho era poca cosa para el tsunami contenido que esperaba bajo las retraídas capas de su secretaria.

La vio levantarse y percibió su figura mientras se agachaba en el archivero. Delineó la curva de su trasero, rozando el vidrio en una imaginada caricia. La sonrisa canalla se instaló en su cara.

Una voz interrumpió la fantasía.

- Edward. ¿Estás aquí? - Apremió Jasper asomándose a la puerta de la sala.

- Vamos. - Contestó mientras estratégicamente tomaba el maletín y lo situaba frente a su entrepierna. La imaginación se le había ido al carajo, pero no podía estar serio.

- ¿Y ahora porqué la gracia? - Mencionó Jasper, al verlo sonreír.

La sonrisa se le borró de un golpe cuando vio a un enorme sujeto, apoyado sobre el escritorio de su secretaria. Alcanzó a escuchar vagamente que éste invitaba a Isabella a almorzar.

Se paró a observarlo, con el mismo gesto inmutable con que podía oír una sentencia adversa. Le analizó rápidamente. Casi tan alto como él, cabellos oscuros y chispeantes ojos azules. Su traje cruzado apenas ocultaba su físico musculoso. "Él sí podría llevársela" Pensó el abogado y se tensó enfrentando a Bella con la mirada.

- Viene de la escribanía. Trae algunos folios para la firma. Ya se va. - Se apresuró a decir Isabella.

- Emmet McCarty. - Saludó el muchacho.

- Edward Cullen. - Contestó el abogado y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el joven.

El apretón duró más de lo necesario y ambos se esforzaron en hacer sentir en el otro, la fuerza de su agarre.

- Encantado. Jasper Hale. - Interrumpió el otro abogado, tomando el antebrazo del tal Emmet y llevándolo de un tirón hacia afuera.

- Nos vemos Bella. - Saludó el joven antes de salir.

Edward se mantuvo con la vista fija en su secretaria hasta que ella, vencida por su intensidad, acabó agachando la mirada.

- Nos vamos a Tribunales. No regresamos hasta media tarde.- Edward dio un paso hacia la salida y luego se volvió. - Señorita Swan. No quiero que despegue su trasero de esa silla, hasta tanto yo vuelva y se lo permita. - Gruñó con voz baja y atemorizante.

Luego de esto salió bruscamente, mientras una pasmada Isabella había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos." ¿Ha dicho, lo que he creído escuchar?"

La orden no le sorprendía, solo estaba atónita ante el uso de la palabra: trasero. ¿Quién iba a decir que su elegante jefe sería capaz de dirigirse con tanto descaro? "Dijo que era tímido… pero trasero no es una palabra tímida" - Meditó la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las horas pasaron y la chica se afanó en cubrir el tiempo. Trató de completar algunas notas y acomodar su escritorio. Siempre sin salirse de la silla.

Al cabo de un rato y con cierta incomodidad, se deslizó por el vestíbulo empujándose con ambas piernas sobre la silla con rueditas. Hizo unas copias que faltaban y archivó lo que pudo sin llegar nunca a levantarse. La tarea en vez de pena, le provocaba una gozosa alegría pues tenía que agudizar su ingenio para cumplir sus obligaciones sin desobedecer a su jefe y porque se sentía… sencillamente complacida en sí misma.

Cuando el huraño Edward Cullen regresó a Forks, casi no había rastro de su enojo. El que sí volvía con el ánimo en rojo, era el otro abogado.

Jasper Hale había tenido que soportar una larga jornada de cuestionamientos sobre dónde y cómo debía llevar el embarazo de Alice Cullen. Habían discutido sobre la clínica que habían elegido, a la música que debía escuchar su esposa a partir de ahora. La última afrenta había culminado con un rotundo pronunciamiento por parte de Jasper cuando esté intentó opinar sobre los probables nombres del bebé.

Es más decir que el joven estaba hasta las tuercas de la compañía de su obsesivo cuñado y Edward había logrado que este se largara apenas se apeó del carro.

Sonrió canallamente, al pensar que disfrutaría de la absoluta deferencia de su secretaria por un rato. Cuando entró al estudio, observó que la joven no se levantó a recibirle como siempre.

Recordó lo que le había ordenado y se sintió íntimamente orgulloso de su temple.

Se acercó al escritorio. No había gritos. No había cosas tiradas. Tal vez su ropa no estaba tan arreglada como en la mañana, pero su rostro sereno, le devolvía la misma mirada cálida.

Algo en él vibró entibiando su carácter reservado y severo.

- ¿Todo bien Señorita Swan? - Preguntó con una media sonrisa torcida .

La chica parpadeó y le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. Se sonrojó y mordió el labio.

"Adorable" Frunció el ceño y rápidamente se marchó a la oficina, sin esperar que le contestara. Definitivamente no era buena idea quedarse a solas con ella.

A los pocos minutos, le habló por el intercomunicador.

- Señorita Swan. Puede levantarse. Venga a mí oficina. Necesito dictarle y de paso tráigame un café. - Ordenó con voz seca.

Isabella suspiró aliviada y corrió al sanitario. Luego de recomponer un poco su persona, sirvió el café y se lo llevó.

Golpeó la puerta entreabierta, antes de entrar.

- Per…. - Sintió que la voz le salía pequeña y con un carraspeo leve, la modulo. - Permiso Señor.

Él estaba de frente al jardín de orquídeas y ella se le acercó con paso vacilante.

- Señorita Swan le he dicho en reiteradas oportunidades que no debe golpear si la puerta está abierta. - Pronunció Edward de espaldas.

Ella le dejó el café sobre una mesa y esperó pacientemente que este se diera vuelta.

El tensó los músculos de su cuello, mientras el olor femenino del perfume de Isabella se colaba con insistencia. "Maldición, maldición"

Un minuto, dos, tres.

El silencio solo era interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj de pared. Aún de espaldas el aire se tiñó de una intensidad que erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Ambos eran conscientes de la presencia del otro.

- Señorita Swan. Puede irse. - Dijo Edward.

Bella pensó "¿Qué pasa? Me sonríe, me ignora, me dice que me marche"

- ¿No iba a dictarme, Señor? - Preguntó la muchacha.

- Bella. Vete. - Soltó el abogado sin voltearse.

- Hasta mañana Señor. - Deslizó Isabella.

No entendía lo que sucedía, pero todo su cuerpo atendía a la sensación de peligro. No sabía que estaba mal, pero tampoco quería irse.

Ya llegaba a la puerta de la oficina, cuando él se volvió a verla.

- Señorita Swan…. Hoy está muy hermosa. - Proclamó Edward.

Ella le observó inmutable y soberbio. Su delgada estampa recortada contra la luz del invernadero.

Quiso tener el valor de decirle que a ella también le parecía que él era muy hermoso. Pero solo atinó a morderse el labio, mientras hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Se marchó y él se recordó una y otra vez que al igual que una flor, Isabella necesitaba ser regada con elogios y si él no se los daba, encontraría algún otro que lo haría. Pero por ahora su mayor preocupación era encontrar el control que le hiciera perseverar en su cosecha.

Al día siguiente, el control que había logrado juntar se fue de paseo, a exactamente una hora de haber llegado a la oficina.

Jasper llamó diciendo que Alice estaba con algunos dolores y debía de llevarla al médico. Diez llamadas más tarde, se había tranquilizado algo. Pero su día estaba echado a perder y por supuesto que no podía joderselo solo. Así que despotrico contra Rosalie, cuando esta vino con unos escritos para estudiar un caso. Se peleó con su madre por teléfono antes de las nueve de la mañana y para colmo tenía audiencia en el caso en el que litigaba contra Tanya Denali.

Cuando volvió de Seatle se dedicó a atormentar a su hermana por teléfono un par de minutos y luego dirigió toda su furia al trabajo y por consiguiente… a su secretaria.

El ritmo fue atroz. No acababa de tipiar una nota cuando comenzaba a dictarle otra y se había enloquecido cuando no encontraron un texto de jurisprudencia sobre el que habían trabajado el año anterior.

Isabella estaba apabullada y en dos oportunidades estuvo por decirle que ella solo llevaba en el bufet dos meses. "¿Cómo voy a saber las cosas del año pasado?" Murmuraba ella, cuando éste la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ud.? Esto es todo lo que debe hacer. - Le gritó Edward Cullen, posicionándose por detrás de ella.

Su brazo derecho golpeó el escritorio con la nota que recién acababa de llevarle.

Ella se achicó ante su gesto y Edward fue consciente de como su cuerpo la arrinconaba contra el escritorio. Rodeándola como una bestia a punto de darse un festín. El perfume le llego en forma intensa y cerró los ojos arrimando su nariz al cabello de la chica.

Isabella ni siquiera atino a retirarse, solo se dejó envolver por la sensación acechante de ese cuerpo masculino cerniéndose sobre ella. Tembló ligeramente, mientras su cabeza registraba una y otra vez el texto que él le había tirado.

Había al menos cinco círculos rojos dibujados en el escrito y ella ni siquiera podía distinguir los errores que marcaban. Sus ojos se nublaron y todo el cansancio de la jornada, hizo peso sobre sus hombros.

Edward Cullen agradeció que el respaldo evitara el contacto con la chica. Aun así su cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía. "Duro. Malditamente duro" "No tienes idea lo mal que me lo haces pasar, pequeña ninfa provocadora"

Un juramento silencioso.

Insulto al cielo y al infierno por sentirse tan excitado ante la presencia de ella.

- Lo siento.- Susurró Isabella con abatimiento.

- Tipiar y atender el teléfono. ¿Es demasiado para usted? - Le susurró, desparramando su aliento sobre la mejilla de la joven. "Deseo lamerte y dejar un camino de besos sobre tu cuello" "¿Olerá tu coño tan dulce como el perfume de tu pelo?"

- Disculpe.- Dijo ella volviéndose a mirarlo.

Él sostuvo su boca a centímetros de sus labios. "Si ella llega a morderse el labio. No respondo de mí"

-Parece serlo. - Contestó con desprecio mientras miraba sus carnosos labios. "Sssss dulce"

Edward se alejó aterrorizado. "Control, control". Su mantra perdido.

- Disculpe.- Volvió a repetir la chica.

- ¡No se disculpe conmigo! ¿Qué pasa adentro de esa cabeza suya? ¿Qué es lo que tiene mal? - Disparó el abogado, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Sentía que una aplanadora, le había arrollado. Cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba controlar el jadeo profundo que se le escapaba del pecho. Comenzó a sorber por la nariz, conteniendo el llanto.

Antes de entrar a su oficina… Edward le escuchó.

Se detuvo.

Su mandíbula tensa. El golpe discreto contra la pared del pasillo.

La había hecho sufrir y él la quería gloriosa, fuerte, espléndida. No retorciéndose a punto de llorar. Tentándola a que huyera a cortarse para aliviar su debilidad. ¿Dónde estaba su meta de hacerla florecer? De hacerle conocer su propia fortaleza.

"¿Y la mía?"

Fue allí cuando lo decidió…

Cuando no sintió el portazo, ella giró su vista hacia donde él había marchado y tembló.

Temió un futuro sin verlo. ¿La despediría sin más?

Edward volvió sobre sus pasos.

- Venga a mi oficina y traiga esa carta y… Señorita Swan. Cierre la puerta del frente, con llave.

Ella se dirigió como una oveja al matadero. Con pasos pequeños y los hombres vencidos. Ni siquiera se esforzó por caminar elegante. Sus ojos apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Ponga la carta en el escritorio. - Le ordenó el abogado, haciéndole entrar en la oficina.

Edward cerró la puerta y se aflojó el botón del saco. Su rostro no mostraba la más mínima emoción.

- Reclínese sobre el escritorio, mirándolo directamente. Ponga su cara muy cerca de la nota y léala en voz alta. - El tono de Edward Cullen era un tanto ronco y más grave de lo normal.

- No entiendo. - Musitó Bella, confundida.

- No hay nada que entender. - Dictaminó él y se acercó por detrás.- Ponga los codos sobre el escritorio, agáchese, ponga su cara cerca de la carta y léala en voz alta. - Ordenó el abogado parándose exactamente detrás de ella.

La posición tan vulnerable, asustó aún más a la muchacha que pensaba recibir el despido. No entendía lo que sucedía. Tal vez su Jefe se burlaría, diciéndole que era corta de vista, aparte de lenta. En tanto el abogado se deleitaba ante la visión de su secretaria recostada frente a él. Su pantalón se estrechó alarmantemente.

Necesitaba follarla. Fuerte y duro.

Pero lo que Isabella Swan necesitaba... era otra cosa.

- Lea. - Le dirigió él, mordiendo la palabra.

Isabella guardó su miedo y con voz algo temblorosa, comenzó a relatar:

- "Estimado Señor. Garvey: Le estoy agredecido por haberme encomendado…

La **nalgada** sonó inesperada y furiosamente brusca.

Ella jadeó por el dolor y la sorpresa.

Lentamente se giró a verle.

Bella tenía los ojos velados por un nuevo dolor. Un dolor físico ante el abrupto golpe. Edward la observaba hipnóticamente. La tentaba a responderle, mientras extendía su posesión en una intensa mirada que hacía a sus ojos de un color oscuro. Casi negro.

- Continúe.- Susurró el abogado mientras con la misma mano que la había golpeado, le recorría la curva del trasero en una caricia lenta y sensual.

- Aps..- Alcanzó a deslizar Isabella.

- Señorita Swan, lea. - Dijo el hombre en el mismo tono sugestivo y pausado.

- "… por haberme encomendado su ca…so…

**Nalgada**.

Ella suspiró un segundo y controló el tono de su voz.

El lugar del golpe le hormigueaba como si mil agujas le perforaran la piel, pero a su vez la caricia posterior deshacía el dolor en otra sensación más placentera.

- … El cautiverio animal… es un tema que me interesa desde hace tiempo… y mi secretaria preparó material de inves…

**Nalgada.**

Nuevamente la palma había descendido sobre el trasero de la chica, pero en el otro cachete. Edward sopesó la aprietes de la carne, mientras extendía su recorrido hacia la cadera contraria. "Dulce, niña mìa" Rugía en su interior, mientras se contenía por no llevar la caricia más abajo.

- … tigación… que creo que encontrará esclarecedor. Si fuera tan amable…

**Nalgada. **

Isabella jadeo con un sonido ronco y desencajado, pero continuó una vez más, mientras era consciente de como la mano del hombre se deslizaba por su trasero, como estudiando donde iba a descargar el próximo golpe. Sus pezones brotaron ante la anticipación…

- … de enviarme la carta del 5 de Junio de la que hablamos…mis colegas y yo la revisaremos de inme…

**Nalgada. **

Edward respiraba pesadamente. Los orificios de su nariz dilatados, las venas del cuello tensas por el esfuerzo de contenerse. La chica arqueó su espalda, como buscando nuevamente el castigo.

- … diato. Por favor llámeme a la mayor brevedad posible. Cordialmente Edward…

**Nalgada.**

Fuerte. Precisa. Estudiada. "Di mi nombre. Si." La boca del abogado se torció en una mueca orgásmica y blasfema.

- Edward … A. Culen."

**Nalgada. **

Ella levantó la cabeza abrumada por la sensación. El trasero le quemaba como un infierno, pero su coño se retorcía húmedo y deseoso de que la azotaina continuara.

- Léala de nuevo.- Susurró Edward Cullen seguido de un gemido ahogado y varonil.

Isabella fue consciente que esto le excitaba tanto a ella como a él.

- "Estimado Señor Garvey:

La **nalgada** sonó más fuerte. Su palma quedó sobre el trasero de Isabella, sobándola con una caricia posesiva.

"Ella no me está haciendo caso" Pensó él antes de descargar la mano otra vez.

**Nalgada**.

Ella dejo ir su peso un poco hacia adelante por la violencia del impacto. El jadeó

**Nalgada.**

- … Le estoy muy agradecido…

**Nalgada.**

Isabella enmudeció, mientras su coño suspiró un rio caliente que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus muslos. "Cielo Santo"

**Nalgada.**

El abogado acomodó su postura, abriendo más las piernas. Deseando liberar a su verga hinchada y dolida. Pulsando por enterrarse en el paraíso que tenía frente suyo. Vio el culito deseoso… meciéndose ante la anticipación y propagó un nuevo golpe. "Niña mala"

**Nalgada.**

La palmada fue más intensa, pero ella estaba más allá del dolor.

Largó un sonido ahogado. La voz ronca y necesitada de alguien que va encontrando el límite de su propio placer.

El abogado se mordió los labios mientras ubicaba el próximo ángulo para la descarga.

- .. por haberme encomenda…

**Nalgada.**

" No puedo respirar" Se decía Isabella rendida a la brutal caricia.

- … do su caso.

**Nalgada.**

"No..Sí, si" Su coño palpitó en una brutal anticipación.

- El cautiverio a a ani… mal…

**Nalgada.**

"Si, si…" Se dejó ir, mientras el último azote la levantaba levemente del suelo.

Descarnado, feroz. Edward Cullen en la más auténtica expresión de su naturaleza oscura.

**Nalgada.**

Isabella casi reía de la excitación.

Edward jadeaba sometido a un castigo tan intenso como el que le estaba propinando a ella. Estaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento razonable.

- …es un tema que me interesa…

**Nalgada.**

**Nalgada.**

**Nalgada.**

- … desde hace tiempo… - Alcanzó a decir ella, antes de rendirse en un gemido gutural.

Él se recostó sobre su espalda. La sensación era tan plena como si hubiese acabado en ella.

Jadeando a centímetros de su oreja. "Mía, dulce niña mia".

Su mano se apoyó con rudeza sobre el escritorio, rozando la mano de Isabella.

- … Y mi secretaria preparó material de investigación… que creo que encontrará esclarecedor"- Continuó Bella leyendo mientras completaba la orden de su jefe.

El halito caliente del hombre se filtraba por la tela de su blusa. Isabella se debatía entre la saciedad y la necesidad de que esto no acabara.

Edward deslizó el dedo pulgar en un movimiento suave y delicado por el dorso de la mano de ella.

Bella enlazó con el dedo meñique, el pulgar de él. Respondiendo con un temblor a su toque.

Él se levantó primero, acariciando su mano al levantarse.

Ella seguía recostada sobre el escritorio. Jadeando confundida. Necesitada. Apabullada.

El abogado caminó hacia el frente del escritorio y acomodó sus ropas antes de sentarse. Su verga descendía en la calma de una liberación que iba más allá de lo físico.

Ella le buscó los ojos y él no le rehuyó.

- Vaya y tipéela otra vez. - Ordenó el Jefe.

Isabella salió como un zombi. Sus piernas apenas le respondían. Las rodillas chocaban una contra otra, impidiéndole caminar en línea recta.

Fue al baño. Se bajó las pantys y las bragas blancas de algodón.

Su trasero lucía rosáceas enormes por todo el cachete. Pulsaban ante su tacto y supo que todo había sido real.

Su jefe la había nalgueado.

Entre tanto Edward Cullen, se repetía una y otra vez que se había excedido. Solo pretendía darle unas cinco nalgadas, por los cinco errores que había cometido en la carta. Iba a ser una azotaina controlada, pero su respuesta había disparado al sádico que tanto había querido ocultar. De repente se vio disfrutando del gemido auténtico de la muchacha. La droga dulce de su voz descontrolada, entre el punto exacto del dolor y el placer.

Perdió la cuenta de las nalgadas después de las diez primeras. Perdió la idea de moldear a la niña, mientras se deleitaba en las formas de la mujer. Perdió el control, pero no podía sentirse enojado. Solo malditamente avergonzado.

Isabella volvió a tipear la carta y se la llevó.

Él estaba sentado en el sillón grande mientras hojeaba un enorme expediente.

Ella se paró delante del abogado y permaneció casi por medio minuto delante de él, sin que éste se dignara a verla.

Le vio pasar una hoja, mientras humedecía su dedo para pasar un folio más.

Le dejó la nota a su lado. En el sillón. Pero aún él seguía ignorándola.

Volvió a pasar otra hoja.

Silencio.

Edward entendió que ella no iba a marcharse, a pesar de lo que había sucedido y aceptó que habiendo comenzado el juego, no había forma de que él pudiera volverse atrás.

Suspiró profundamente.

Isabella entendió que no iba a decirle nada. Y supo… Y aceptó que así iba a ser.

Luego fue a su escritorio y tomó un legajo. Se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde con lentitud comenzó a sacar las copias que requerían para el día siguiente. Sus manos se movían eficientes, accionando la fotocopiadora. Su rostro había vuelto a reflejar la serenidad acostumbrada, pero había algo en el mohín de sus labios…

Un atisbo de una sonrisa encubierta.

Misteriosa y profana.

Igual a la sonrisa de la Mona Lisa.

- Señorita Swan. Buena carta. Hasta mañana.- El abogado se asomó a la habitación, la observó por un segundo y luego se marchó.

Isabella no estaba segura, pero creía haber vislumbrado una sonrisa en el rostro adónico de su Jefe.

Bella suspiró complacida.

El camino a casa se le hizo más liviano que el día anterior. Llegó de buen humor e incluso intercambió varias palabras con su madre, mientras cenaban. Recogieron las cosas juntas e Isabella se ofreció a lavar los trastos. Su madre le dijo que sí, pero por el rabillo del ojo, le observaba maniobrar la cuchilla afilada, con cierta reserva.

De repente…

- ¿Mamá? Ya puedes sacar el candado del armario. - Expresó Isabella con voz firme, aunque dulce.

Renné dejó el repasador con el que estaba tallando la loza y se acercó a la espalda de su hija.

Con un gesto casi reverente, le puso ambas manos a los costados de los hombros y dejó escapar un sollozo. Le abrazó y Bella se dejó abrazar, mientras sonreía.

- Ay cariño. - Gimió su madre.

Al día siguiente, tomó un taxi por la 101 hacia la salida de Forks y se asomó a la baranda del rio Calawah.

Sacó del bolso el costurero y la caja que durante años contuvo su galería de instrumentos cortantes.

Estiró las manos por la baranda y por un segundo, miró al agua. Su único temor, es que esta no fuera lo suficientemente profunda para que la carga no volviera nunca más a ver la luz.

Dios no quiere que ningún niño lo encontrara. Nadie debería encontrarlos jamás.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO.**

- Es bife de costilla, …puré. No. Papas a la crema, arvejas, té frio y helado. - Explicó Isabella por el teléfono.

- Bueno. Solo una cucharada de papas a la crema…una rebanada de manteca, cuatro arvejas. - Le contestó Edward del otro lado.

Ella cerró los ojos extasiada. Suspiró.

El suspiro se escuchó del otro lado del aparato y el abogado sonrió como un gato frente a un plato de leche.

- Y todo el helado que quieras comer.- Agregó Edward, premiándola.

* * *

><p><strong>Si mis niñasos. Al fin llegó el día. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que el momento haya colmado sus expectativas. No crean que fue fácil captarlo, pero creo que valió la espera. **

**Gracias por regar mi jardín oscuro con sus reviews: cyndi-cullen, Bells lopez, Marianixcr, Darlyn, AMirandaCullen, gabylmutis, lauris princess, vickycn, TaniaMalfoyFelton, BSaraCullen, Amanda, Priscila318, vancahitacullen2, Claudia cullenxD, Rebe 20, Sandra 32321, Belen Robsten, Nanipattz, Isita Maria, Ayame chan, fany cullenpattz, joli cullen, ginegine, Zujeyane, Edith Masen, lunático030, mariaca duende, gabo, lukaxtv, Mayra 17, yasmín cullen, MAGUIDECULLEN, As, magymc, Marchu, Deathxrevenge mi ángel preceptor, monikacullen009, Elisita, Alepattz, ALI-LU-CULLEN, Magtam1830, TataXOXO, Ligia rodriguez, anamart05, chusrobissocute, jamlvg y CathRobsteniana. Nalgadas a todos ustedes y un beso enorme a mi amiga Claudia de Balnearia.**

**Mis más serviles reverencias a mis ninfas oscuras LÁmelie y Sachita1212 por alimentar mi musa perversa. Pasen por el blog y vean el hermoso banner que incluimos como portada, gentileza de Lolypop82.**

**También mi agradecimiento a los lectores silenciosos y a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Increiblemente la lista se hizo demasiado larga. Inspírense, critíquenme, déjenme saber su opinión y vean el film. **

**Besos y nalgadas. Mirna**


	11. CAPITULO 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**SECRETARIA**

NOTA: Las oraciones entre " " son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**EDUCANDO A LA SRTA. SWAN **dedicada a BETZACOSTA (Gracias por creer en mi)

Al día siguiente, tomó un taxi por la 101 hacia la salida de Forks y se asomó a la baranda del rio Calawah.

Sacó del bolso el costurero y la caja que durante años contuvo su galería de instrumentos cortantes.

Estiró las manos por la baranda y por un segundo, miró el agua. Su único temor, es que ésta no fuera lo suficientemente profunda para que la carga no volviera nunca más a ver la luz.

Dios no quiere que ningún niño lo encontrara. Nadie debería encontrarlos jamás.

La caja se hundió en un santiamén y solo los anillos sobre la superficie del rio, reflejaron el lugar por donde desaparecieron los diez terribles años pasados de Isabella Swan.

Sonrió.

Nunca en todo ese tiempo, se sintió más viva y liviana como ahora.

En ese estado de febril exaltación, se dirigió al trabajo. Se había esmerado en su apariencia. La falda beige, la blusa entallada, el labial escarlata de su boca generosa y el cabello recogido en un moño alto… el único problema eran los endiablados tacones. Con apenas 5 centímetros, los peligrosos artefactos le habían hecho doblar el pie dos veces. Aun así llegó con tiempo de sobra a la oficina.

Abrió el despacho, corrió las cortinas y repasó la agenda de la semana, mientras contaba los minutos para verlo entrar.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 y cuarto, un elegantísimo Jasper se hizo presente.

- Buenos días Isabella. - Saludó el joven abogado apenas cruzar el umbral.

- Señor Jasper. - Respondió Isabella, mientras se apuraba a tomar su maletín.- ¿Cómo está su señora esposa? - Consultó la joven con sincero interés.

- Muchísimo mejor. Solo una infección menor, nada que preocupe el embarazo. Gracias por preguntar, ella te envía sus cariños y pide que recuerdes que le debes una salida de compras a Olympic para la semana entrante. - Señaló Jasper.

- Pero debería guardar reposo. - Adujo Isabella.

- Es Alice. Ya aprenderás a conocer que a mi querida esposa, no hay mal mayor que la separe mucho de las tiendas. Además ya estará de alta en dos días. - Explicó Jasper con una sonrisa. Luego se detuvo y volvió a verla. - ¿Qué tiene de diferente hoy? ¿Es el peinado? - Consultó el rubio abogado con una mirada apreciativa.

La chica se ruborizó y sonrió con timidez.

- Ya sé. ¿Hay un amor por ahí? - Preguntó Jasper guiñándole un ojo.

- No sé, puede ser. - Respondió Isabella mordiéndose el labio.

Jasper examinó por unos segundos a la radiante joven que tenía delante. En nada se parecía a la retraída niña que habían contratado hace dos meses atrás. Se alegró por ella, aunque temió que esta hubiera encontrado un novio. Los ánimos de su cuñado se volverían insoportables. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle algo más, pero viendo lo poco comunicativa que había sido hasta ahora, consideró la posibilidad de visitar el Blue Moose una noche de estas. Definitivamente Renné iba a ser más cooperadora.

- Pues me alegro. - Mintió Jasper. - Se ve que le sienta bien. Lo real es que si sus sospechas eran ciertas e Isabella se ponía de novia; un caos se cerniría sobre el bufet y él se llevaría buena parte de la tortura.

Entre tanto, ambos habían avanzado hacia la oficina del abogado y al ver la puerta abierta del despacho de Edward, éste preguntó.

- ¿Aún no ha venido?

- Está demorado. ¿Debería llamarlo? - Consultó la secretaria.

- Ya llegará. - Respondió el rubio abogado.

Para las ocho de la mañana, no había ni señas del socio mayoritario. El ánimo de Isabella había decaído penosamente y se retorcía las manos con ansiedad, mientras sus enormes ojos chocolate se fijaban una y otra vez en la entrada.

Edward Cullen llevaba casi una hora dentro de su vehículo, estacionado a pocos metros del bufet. Estaba reuniendo el coraje para entrar. "¿Cómo me recibirá? ¿Buscará hablar de lo que había pasado el día anterior?" Este pensamiento fue de inmediato descartado. Isabella Swan era tan contenida y reservada, que era imposible.

Luego una idea más apremiante le atormentó. "¿Y si … y si no vino?"

Entró al edificio como un huracán furioso. Ni siquiera se detuvo a dejar el abrigo en el perchero. Clavó su mirada en el adorable perfil de su secretaria, pero no le propino el más mínimo saludo. El paso enérgico y acelerado, lo llevó en segundos a su despacho y cerró con un portazo.

Isabella solo había atinado a levantarse ante la irrupción del hombre. Sintió que con la mirada le había fusilado en el lugar. No le había saludado, pero algunos gestos estaban más allá de las palabras y sabía que este día seria definitivo para su relación.

La chica estaba completamente convencida que desde el suceso anterior, habían entablado una relación. "Relación" musitó la chica ruborizándose. La experiencia había sido una revelación. La fuerza de cada una de sus palabras repeló el sentimiento de dolor o de daño que pudiera asociar a la azotaina.

Él le había nalgueado.

Eso era un hecho.

Y ella se lo había permitido.

Dejó que sucediera y de un modo extraño como para explicarlo con palabras… le había gustado. Cada golpe era un sello de propiedad. Ella le pertenecía, le necesitaba, le ansiaba en la más absoluta esencia de su ser. Lo más curioso del sentimiento, era que esta emoción en vez de convertirla en alguien más débil, la hacía sentir más fuerte, más valiente.

Esa seguridad le permitió levantarse con tranquilidad y servirle la acostumbrada taza de café. Como la puerta estaba cerrada, se vio obligada a golpear.

Nadie respondió al llamado.

La realidad es que éste se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta. Su mano derecha sosteniendo el puente de la nariz y las bellas facciones contraídas en una mueca dolorosa. "Que maldito cobarde" Las ganas de huir le atenazaban el estómago, pero la tentación de verla, era superior a su miedo. Apenas reconocía al hombre templado que había forjado durante años. El hombre que no necesitaba a nadie cerca, que era capaz de hacerse cargo de la vida de otras personas con el mismo desapasionamiento con que ordenaba que removieran una mancha de su traje.

Luego estaba su conciencia, débil y escondida, que aún le remordía al reconocer que había traspasado los límites de lo correcto. Debatiéndose en la ambigüedad de todo lo que convencionalmente le dictaba la moralidad social y todo lo que necesitaba en la oscuridad de su naturaleza dominante.

Ni siquiera con Tanya, se había animado a tanto. Los juegos de roles solo se permitían en la previa al sexo. "Un sexo increíble" musito para sí. Pero para que engañarse; ni siquiera un buen polvo podría haberlo retenido al lado de la frívola legalista oriunda de Alaska. Si le acusaba de ser demasiado intenso, él podía retrucarle que ella era demasiado estudiada. Inclusos sus orgasmos tenían el tinte de una buena actriz. Complaciente por representarse como buena amante con su hombre, pero nunca dejándose arrastrar por el éxtasis sin retorno.

En cambio con Isabella…

Recordó sus jadeos roncos, su voz descontrolada y la pasividad de su entrega. "Duro como una maldita roca" Suspiró exasperado al ver el bulto que se levantaba insolente tras la tela del pantalón. "¿Cómo me animé a tanto?" Tampoco es que se hubiese propuesto llevar a cabo lo que pasó. Su plan de conversión consistía en presionarla con las tareas, alentarla con algún que otro alago e inspirarla a cambiar su forma de vestir para ayudarla a desempeñarse con mayor seguridad. "Si tan solo no la hubiese visto con el tal Jacob" Ese había sido el desencadenante de todo. Suponer que su adorable secretaria, esa criatura tímida y encantadora, pudiera estar con alguien como él… lo enervaba. Ella estaba destinada para brillar, a florecer. Su belleza pacífica y la seguridad con que comenzaba a desenvolverse apenas era un atisbo de la magnífica mujer en que se convertiría.

Una mujer hermosa y completamente deseable. No podía negarlo. El deseo lo desbordó, lo descontroló y no fue penado por ello. Es más… la presencia de su secretaria tras la puerta era el claro premio de su acción. Se negaba a entender, que la chica lo perturbaba más de lo que jamás se animaría a reconocer.

No quería eso.

El nuevo golpe sonó sobre la puerta a sus espaldas. "Maldición"

- Permiso. - Musitó la chica empujando la puerta.

Él se hizo al lado, apresurándose hacia el terrario de orquídeas. Le daba la espalda a propósito. No solo porque evitaba verla, sino porque todo su frente evidenciaba cierto… problema.

Ella entró y su perfume de mujer inundó el recinto, sumado al tentador aroma del café recién hecho.

- No le dije que me trajera café. - Gruñó el abogado.

Bella ni se molestó en contestarle. Se dio vuelta con mucha tranquilidad, solo para sonreír quedamente al escucharlo ratificarse.

- Ya está hecho. Déjelo. - Volvió a mascullar el hombre entre dientes.

Ella depositó la taza sobre el escritorio y se volvió a verlo.

- ¿Quiere que cuelgue su abrigo? - Consultó la muchacha acercándose por su derecha y apresando la prenda que aun descansaba sobre el brazo de su jefe.

- No, no, no. - Se apresuró a contestar el hombre huyendo por la izquierda y dando un rodeo veloz al escritorio.

Se sentó con la prenda a medio doblar sobre su regazo, abrió la agenda de cuero y releyó las citas con detenimiento casual, sin notar que la página estaba con fecha de dos meses atrás. Cuando fue consciente de ello, solo atinó a cerrarla de un golpe "Inaceptable" "Parezco un niñato"

Levantó la vista decidido a descargar su furia.

Ella permanecía de pie. A un metro del escritorio. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa de niña buena. Los enormes ojos chocolate, observándole abiertamente. Sin temor, sin desconfianza, sin seducción encubierta. "Dulce niña mía" dijo el ogro, serenándose.

- Buenos días. Señor. - Susurró la chica.

Edward no leyó ninguna afrenta en sus palabras. Ningún reproche. Solo el gesto de paz.

Y lo aceptó.

- Buenos días. Señorita Swan. - Contestó Edward.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa velada y se escabulló por el pasillo.

A media mañana, había logrado tomar un ritmo aceptable, aunque no normal. Isabella tecleaba la correspondencia a una cadencia bastante más lenta que la acostumbrada. No quería volver a cometer errores, aunque deseaba con toda su alma que él le volviera a someter a la dura disciplina de su palma. No porque ansiara el dolor. Sus nalgas aún sensibles, resentía incluso el movimiento de sentarse. Lo que quería era volver a disfrutar la intimidad del acto.

En tanto él se había visto numerosas veces distraído. Le costó el doble, finalizar las revisiones de los casos y se debió esforzar para mantener una conversación coherente con sus clientes.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, se encontró con que toda la correspondencia había sido escrita sin un error. "Ni una maldita coma fuera de lugar" rugió para sus adentros.

- Señorita Swan. - Gritó por el intercomunicador.

- Si señor Cullen. - Contestó la chica con una delicada modulación.

- Quiero que traiga la mesa con la máquina de escribir a mi despacho. Ahora. - Soltó Edward con hosquedad.

La secretaria acotó la orden con la más absoluta tranquilidad. No demostró asombro, ni inquietud. Tampoco se quejó de la pesada tarea de transportar la enorme máquina eléctrica hasta la oficina. Edward la veía trajinar con disimulado interés. Adoro el arrebol de sus mejillas y la hebra castaña de su pelo escapando del moño. La vio tensar el cuello en el esfuerzo de enderezar el armatoste y hasta se rió veladamente al verla trastabillar. Cualquier otro caballero, se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla, pero él no estaba en plan de caballero y disfrutaba enormemente de verla sometida a esas tareas. Casi suspiró orgulloso cuando la vio sentarse con las ropas recompuestas y el recogido del caballo arreglado. La dejó que pusiera una hoja en blanco en el rodillo de la máquina, para decirle:

- Voy a salir a comer. Vaya a almorzar y empezaremos a trabajar más o menos a las 14 hs.

Luego el abogado se levantó y salió con elegancia, dejándola estupefacta.

Isabella se curvó sobre su asiento y dejó escapar el aire. No podía negar que la idea de estar más tiempo en su presencia era cautivadora, pero también estaba dudosa de poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para no caer en horrorosas faltas.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar durante varios minutos. Sobre el escritorio de su jefe, los marcadores rojos se asomaban de un lapicero de metal. Eran una bandera que le recordaba cuanto podía suceder si volvía a equivocarse. Lo peor es que quería equivocarse. Quería que la volviera a pedir que se recostara sobre la mesa y depositara toda su bestialidad en azotes duros y contundentes. Pero por otro lado necesitaba demostrarle que había aprendido la lección. Suspiró e hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

A fin decidió salir a comprarse algo ligero para comer y buscar un corrector líquido para tratar de subsanar los posibles errores. Volvió enseguida y se sentó en la recepción a comer un yogur que dejó a la mitad. Su estómago no le permitía más.

Un poco más tarde de las 2, los abogados volvieron al despacho y Jasper se encargó de pedirle unas cuantas copias y papeleo de rutina. Isabella completó la tarea con premura. Luego su adorado jefe le llamó para dictarle algunas notas que tipió con increíble limpieza. Para el final de la jornada, había logrado elaborar el correo del día siguiente, sin mayores problemas e Isabella se sentía absolutamente en control. Por otro lado el abogado se esforzaba en apurar el ritmo del dictado y a emplear los términos más complejos de la jerga legal, a solo mérito de que ella se equivocara.

Digamos que la suerte tuvo mucho que ver para cuando al final del día, Edward Cullen se acercó al papelero del escritorio de Isabella para arrojar un borrador que le había dado Rosalie. Al ver tirado el envase del lácteo, una sonrisa torcida iluminó su semblante.

Llegó las 18 horas. Jasper y su hermana se retiraron. Isabella estaba terminando con una nota que era dictada por Edward con voz modulada y lenta. Incluso más lenta de lo que nunca le escuchó hablar. La templanza de la chica comenzó a flaquear.

Era tangible la electricidad del momento.

La suposición exacta de que algo iba a pasar.

- Que vienen las presentes actuaciones por recurso de apelación interpuesto por la parte demandada a fs. 393/99 contra la sentencia de fecha 20 de noviembre de 2006 obrante a fs. 379/383, en tanto hace lugar a la acción de desalojo entablada por el Señor Arza. Que primeramente se agravia el recurrente ante el rechazo de la excepción de falta de legitimación pasiva, manifestando que en el juicio de desalojo no toda persona puede demandar… - El abogado se interrumpió y suspendiendo su recorrido justo a espaldas de su secretaria, dijo: - Señorita Swan. ¿Qué almorzó hoy?

"Oh mierda, esoty en problemas" La vio estremecerse desde su altura y adoptar una postura rígida sobre el asiento. Sonrió complacido ante la respuesta física de la chica. Lo oportunidad de probarla no podía ser más apetecible.

- No tenía hambre. - Contestó Bella.

- Yo no pregunté si tenía o no hambre. Pregunté qué almorzó cuando le ordené que se fuera a comer. - Susurró el hombre inclinándose sobre el cuello de la chica. - No me mienta. Yo lo sé todo. - El tono ronco y persuasivo le hizo erizar los bellos de la nuca.

- Un yogur. - Murmuró ella.

Edward se enderezó e Isabella sintió el roce de las caras telas de su traje. Le escuchó alejarse unos metros. Un click metálico le advirtió que él había cerrado la puerta con llave.

Isabella cerró los ojos y un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Los pezones se irguieron por sobre la suave seda de su blusa. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron, obligándola a arquear la espalda en un espasmo involuntario y el núcleo de su femineidad pulso la dulce miel de la excitación.

- Señorita Swan. Sobre el escritorio. - Ordenó el abogado con voz grávida y severa.

Isabella casi no oculta la sonrisa. Se obligó a morder el interior de las mejillas, para contenerse. Se encaminó con paso titubeante hacia el escritorio.

Como la otra vez. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en la madera y se recostó sobre los codos.

"Deja vú" Pensó la chica antes de sentir al hombre posicionarse detrás de ella.

- ¿Sabe lo que va a suceder, Señorita Swan? - El timbre de su voz, varonil y seductora, se coló por sus sentidos y las piernas por poco le fallan.

- Si, Señor. - Susurró la joven.

"Mi niña" Asintió Edward en su interior, pidiendo paciencia para llevar a cabo la tarea sin descontrolarse. El demonio sabe que su más absoluto deseo era joder el coñito dulce de su secretaria a morir. Pero la educación que le prodigaba estaba más allá de la consumación carnal. Su propio cuerpo evidenciaba la excitación que le provocaba, pero no queria asustarla. Solo llevarla hasta el límite. Límite que él no cruzaría aunque sus testículos se conviertieran en piedra.

- Solo serán cinco y usted va a contarlos con voz alta. - Murmuró el abogado justo antes de descargar el primer golpe.

**Nalgada.**

El jadeo ronco de Isabella fue la respuesta al primer azote. "Cielo santo" gimió para sus adentro. Isabella intentaba recomponerse al tumulto de emociones que la desbordaban cuando la segunda palmada resonó sobre el cachete contrario.

**Nalgada.**

- No he escuchado el conteo, Señorita Swan. - Reclamó Edward por detrás.

Isabella pestañeo sorprendida. Esta vez no había acariciado su trasero después del golpe. No había intermedio entre una ruda caricia y otra.

**Nalgada.**

- Uno. - Se apuró a contar la chica. "Mierda"

- Se ha ganado dos extras por no responder a tiempo, Señorita Swan. - Soltó el abogado antes de bajar la mano nuevamente.

**Nalgada.**

- Dos. - Jadeó Bella y arqueó la espalda como una gatita buscando la mano de su amo.

Edward saboreo la victoria. Una victoria sobre sí mismo. Ya no había más miedos. Ya no había más culpas. Ella había aceptado el juego y él estaba encantado con jugar.

**Nalgada.**

- Tres. - Soltó Bella al sentir el nuevo impacto.

"¿Te gusta mi pequeña niña?"

- Señorita Swan. ¿Sabe porque está pasando esto? - Dijo Edward con persuasiva serenidad.

- ¿Porque no fui a comer, Señor? - Musitó la chica, retorciéndose ligeramente.

Gruñido. El hombre dejo caer una vez más la palmada sobre el trasero de la secretaria.

**Nalgada.**

- Cuatro. - Gimió la joven. El escozor de sus carnes apenas comenzaba a aparecer, tras el entumecimiento previo del golpe. Entre sus piernas, un rió de nata brillante y especiada, descendía sin control.

- Usted ha sido desobediente. Pero no volverá a hacerlo. - Sentenció el hombre antes de descargar un nuevo golpe. Un golpe incluso más fuerte que los demás.

**Nalgada.**

- Cinco. - La voz de la chica sonó casi como un grito. Un sonido gutural y animal que a Edward le recordo a un animal en celo.

"Le amo"pensó Isabella. El conocimiento vino aparejado del último azote y sucumbió ante el deseo de que ese acto se volviera una entrega absoluta.

Cerró los ojos. "Le amo"

"Le pertenezco"

"Le necesito"

La canción más oscura de su ser, vibró en el éxtasis del dolor. Era una sumisa. Su sumisa. Concebida para complacer a su amo y había encontrado al suyo. Reconoció que amaba el dolor que él le proporcionaba, porque podía hacerlo y porque todo su ser le decía que había nacido para él. Su cuerpo y su corazón sabían que era correcto.

Edward no se animó a acariciarla y la sensación de cúpula aún se amontonaba en su entrepierna de una forma casi dolorosa. Llevado por el momento en un gesto impúdico y lleno de pura necesidad, llevó su mano a la ingle y presionó el bulto para acomodarlo.

Luego rodeó el escritorio y se sentó.

Isabella se enderezó con lentitud. Tenía los ojos brillantes como a punto de lágrimas. Sin embargo su semblante era de lo más contenido. Solo el rubor de las mejillas hablaba de los intensos minutos que habían vivido. Ella observaba un punto sobre la pared, mientras buscaba su entereza para enfrentarse al hombre al que amaba.

- Señorita Swan. De ahora en más quiero que se alimente adecuadamente. Nunca más se salteará las comidas y para asegurarme de ello… quiero saber con quién y qué va a comer. ¿Lo entiende? - Inquirió el hombre hurgando en la mirada perdida de la chica.

- Si Señor. - Respondió Isabella.

- Míreme Bella. - Ordenó el abogado. La chica enfocó sus enormes orbes achocolatadas. - ¿Sabe que lo que hago es por qué me preocupo por usted?

Isabella se perdió en el mar verde de los ojos del abogado. "Es tan hermoso y está preocupado por mì"

- Sí lo sé. Señor. - Asintió con la cabeza y aunque su trasero dolía como los mil demonios, sonrió feliz.

Esa misma noche…

- Es bife de costilla, …puré. No. Papas a la crema, arvejas, té frio y helado. - Explicó Isabella por el teléfono.

- Bueno. Solo una cucharada de papas a la crema…una rebanada de manteca, cuatro arvejas. - Le contestó Edward del otro lado.

Ella cerró los ojos extasiada. Suspiró.

El suspiro se escuchó del otro lado del aparato y el abogado sonrió como un gato frente a un plato de leche.

- Y todo el helado que quieras comer.- Agregó Edward, premiándola.

Su hermana Jessica vino a comer con su marido. Su madre la miraba con incredulidad mientras miraba como Bella separaba solo 4 arvejas en su plato. Las comió con sumo deleite y su madre le dijo contrariada.

- ¿Qué haces? - Consultó Renné.

- Sigo una dieta muy especial. Nada de carne. - Contestó Isabella con una sonrisa escondida.

- ¿Tú de dieta? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi carne? - Inquirió la mujer con cierto tono de enojo.

- Nada mamá. Solo es cuestión de calorías y quiero comer postre. - Musitó la chica y sonrió con dulzura. Luego acercó su mano al regazo de su madre y la tomó con un apretón cariñoso.

Los ojos de Renné se enturbiaron. Isabella nunca fue muy demostrativa. Ella misma debía ser la culpable de ello. No era afecta a los abrazos, ni a los besos. Pero en verdad le emocionaba ver el cambio favorable operado en su hija.

Le respondió al gesto con un guiño simpático.

Cuando se sirvió por segunda vez la copa llena de helado de vainilla y chocolate, Jessica le dijo.

- ¿Y puedes comer todo eso? - El tono fue de un claro reproche, pero a Isabella no pareció afectarle.

- Es cuestión de contar las calorías. - Respondió Bella degustando con lentitud una enorme cucharada de crema helada.

- Luego me la das. El ritmo de las cenas con Mike está acumulándose en mis caderas. - Acotó Jessica, provocando las risas de la mesa.

Luego la conversación cambió a otros temas e Isabella se sintió aliviada de que no le pidiera más detalles de la dieta tan poco convencional que le recetaba su jefe.

Obediencia absoluta y nalgadas por cada error.

Después de ello se estableció una rutina casi exacta. El trabajo se realizaba en la cotidianeidad de la jornada laboral hasta más o menos las seis de la tarde. Ambos eran excelentes actores y ninguno de los dos presumía de lo que esperaba del otro hasta cuando se cerraba la puerta de entrada y Jasper se marchaba.

Ha solo una semana de su primera vez. Por errores de tipeo, la había azotado dos veces y una vez por desobedecerle con respecto a la comida. Ahora antes de cenar, le llamaba a su teléfono celular y esperaba su aprobación por cada bocado. Edward también estaba complacido por el desempeño de su secretaria. No se había equivocado. Era especial, adorable y obediente. Su natural entrega lo ilusionaba a concretar fantasías que nunca se imaginó llegar a realizar. Todo lo que había aprendido en la intimidad del cuarto de Leah, quedaba empequeñecido al descubrimiento de cuanto podía ejercer su poder sobre otra persona. No cualquier persona. Solo ella. Le fascinaba poder prohibirle, cosas tan específicas como comer, ir al sanitario o moverse de una silla. Su mente disfrutaba viéndola servil y entregada, gateando desde la recepción como un animal salvaje y exótico. Con sus largas piernas embutidas en medias oscuras con costura por detrás. El mismo le había pedido que las comprara y ella le había complacido. La observó llegar a su lado con una falda agosta por encima de la rodilla con un sugestivo tajo que se habría a cada movimiento. Las cartas sujetas entre sus dientes y esos adictivos ojos en los que él se disolvía como azúcar en chocolate caliente.

"Esto va a doler" Pensó Edward cuando su masculinidad aprobó la imagen de su secretaria arrodillada a centímetros de sus muslos. No es que fuera la primera vez. Es más… toda la jornada la padecía semi erecto y de algún modo disfrutaba de poder controlarse aunque temía que el daño a sus testículos se tornara permanente.

Fijó sus ojos de halcón en las voluptuosas carnosidades de sus labios rojos y una sonrisa canalla se coló en su cara al ver que el carmín había manchado el papel de la nota.

- Señorita Swan. ¿Cerró la puerta?

**Nalgadas… **

Por las noches, cuando Bella llega a casa, lee Cosmopolitan y fuma un cigarrillo. No es que tuviera la costumbre de fumar, pero creía que la imagen de una fémina fatal se asociaba a las volutas de humo de una mujer con un elegante recogido y ataviada con un vestido de rojo furioso. Esas eran las mujeres con las que suponía que su jefe se entretenía fuera del estudio de abogados. Todo el fin de semana se había pasado pensando en lo que éste haría en sus horas libres. Le extrañaba y solo compensaba la espera, el saber que le hablaría en pocas horas para consultarle que le autorizaría a almorzar ese domingo de primavera.

"Ojalá él espere esa llamado, tanto como yo".

Suspiro. Acomodó los almohadones y centró su atención en el texto de la revista.

_El consejo de Cosmo para que tu hombre comparta más sus sentimientos._

_Primero probar con algo de humor despreocupado._

_Hagas lo que hagas…_

_No entres demasiado rápido en charlas sobre la relación._

"Relación" Cerró los ojos recordando la caricia furtiva de su mano la primera vez que la nalgueo. Había percibido la ternura escondida de Edward Cullen, pero era el sometimiento salvaje desprovisto de toda dulzura, el que le llevaba a retorcerse encendida en la soledad de su cuarto.

Apagó el cigarro y se tendió boca abajo. Su manito bajo decidida a la entrepierna, por debajo de la braga. Hizo un círculo ligero, cercando el minúsculo vértice de su sexo y cerró los ojos pensando en el rostro regio de su Jefe. El cabello cobrizo levemente despeinado, el gesto feroz de sus ojos verde cuando le mira enojado. Las líneas de su mandíbula masculina y severa. El perfil griego perfecto y él, observándola. Llamándola desde la silenciosa separación de una oficina convertida en una selva exótica de verdes encumbrados y volcanes en erupción.

Ella se le ofrecía como una espléndida flor abriéndose ante el sol, pero el solo se levantaba de su escritorio y le daba la espalda.

Abrió los ojos frustrada y se encontró con la foto que Jacob le había dado. Un recuerdo de la graduación, con su cabello atado en una media coleta y la mirada pícara de esos profundos ojos negros. Jacob le sonreía desde el marco con esa sonrisa espléndida y conocida.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se imaginó encima de dos máquinas lavadoras. El cuerpo de Jacob encima de ella, mientras sus caderas se movían pulsando sobre su intimidad al ritmo del lavado.

Abrió los ojos y con fastidio, puso hacia abajo la foto. Necesitaba saciar estas ansias que le quemaban las entrañas. Necesidad pura de que esa mano que recorría su intimidad fuera otra que la suya. Pero no podía engañarse… necesitaba que él la tocara. La hiciera suya.

Se imaginó en la misma oficina donde la última semana se había sometido a los disciplinamientos de su palma. Se vio tendida sobre el escritorio, con un traje rojo como el labial de Rosalie. Su rostro entumecido por la pasión, jadeando mientras él le observaba desde atrás.

Humillada. Suplicante.

Su mano se movió con urgencia sobre la carnosidad de su clítoris y dio una palmeada juguetona a los labios húmedos de su sexo. Se retorcía en la fantasía que otros dedos largos y perversos la bombeaban por el canal estrecho. "Tan cerca, Tan cerca"

- Soy su secretaria. Su secretaria. Solo una cucharada de papas a la crema…una rebanada de manteca…y cuatro… cuatro arvejas. Ahhhhh.

A la semana siguiente el humor relajado de Edward era evidente incluso para los fiscales de Seatle, que hacían comidilla sobre las posibles causas del cambio. Ajeno a ello, Edward Cullen se detuvo en camino al estudio. Tenía una sorpresa para su secretaria y con suerte tal vez ella le sorprendería a él.

**FIN DE CAPITULO.**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

Le ajusto la venda sobre los ojos, antes de volver a hablar.

- Usted es como un potrillo aprendiendo a andar. Aún no sabe tenerse en pie y ya quiere correr. ¿Es así Señorita Swan? ¿Quiere correr? ¿Probar sus fuerzas lejos de mí? - La voz del abogado la incordiaba con dureza.

Había algo de desesperación en su tono y ella se sintió en la necesidad de responder.

- No Señor, yo no quiero ale…

- No le he permitido hablar Señorita Swan. - Susurró Edward apoyando la fusta sobre sus labios. - Usted quiere correr de mí. ¿Sino porque me ocultaría que salió a comer con Emmett ? ¿Salieron solo a comer o la llevó a un sucio motel de las afueras? - Gruño el hombre entre dientes.

- No Sss…

- Shhh. No quiero saberlo. No quiero saber si ha tenido sexo con él. Solo quiero que entienda que aún desconoce el alcance de su propia naturaleza como para que se entregue a alguien. Es como una yegua que necesita ser enlazada, sujetada a un arnés…, para que no se desboque en la carrera. Usted necesita aprender a donde están sus límites Señorita Swan. - Murmuró el hombre cerniéndose sobre ella, con tal descarada cercanía que el aliento le acariciaba la apertura de la camisa.

La tomó de la cintura y le hizo retroceder hasta dar con el tope de la mesa del escritorio. El corazón de Isabella palpitaba descontrolado no por el miedo, solo por la emoción. De pronto sitió como su jefe la elevaba y la hacía sentar. Su mano reconoció el pasto seco que había visto al entrar a la oficina y que para su sorpresa, estaba desperdigado por todo el escritorio.

- Póngase en cuatro patas. - Ordenó el abogado.

Isabella se apresuró a obedecerle. Las manos de éste no dejaban de acariciar lentamente el talle de su cintura. Luego se alejó por unos instantes e Isabella tuvo miedo de su separación. Pronto escuchó que volvía y le ponía sobre la espalda un peso desconocido y comenzaba a sujetarla con tiras con hebillas. Olía a cuero y a una esencia rara, aunque no desagradable.

Edward sonrió cuando terminó de sujetar las cinchas de la montura al talle de su Secretaria. Había conseguido la silla de un pequeño pony en el Club de Hipismo y las medidas eran perfectas para su cuerpo. Incluso la coleta alta con la que se había peinado ese día, le recordaban las crines de un caballo. "¿Él habrá sujetado tu cabello? ¿Habrá olido el perfume de tu pelo? " La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

- Señorita Swan. ¿Está lista para ser domada? - Inquirió el Jefe parándose al frente de la chica y deslizando sus dedos por las hebras castañas de la muchacha.

Isabella aspiró el aliento mentolado. Casi percibiendo el beso que vendría…

Pero nada.

Ella gimió frustrada.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba a la espera de lo que viniera. No sabía lo que sucedería pero de todos modos sabía que sería espectacular.

- Señorita Swan. Habrá la boca.

**FIN DEL ADELANTO. **

**Hola mis niñas y niños buenos.**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. No se enojen, créanme que he tenido buenas excusas para la demora y lo principal, es que no quería darles un capítulo de relleno. Es fácil tentarse cuando uno ve la increíble respuesta que ha tenido el capítulo anterior y así desviarse a la salida de alargar las cosas sin sentido. Yo quería seguir siendo fiel a la trama y que lo que les subiera fuera intenso y significativo para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero haberlo logrado. Vean el film y visiten mis enlaces. Ya puse el face para dejar el anonimato je je. **

**Gracias a todos los fav y los mensajes de aliento. Debo destacar a mis ninfas oscuras, las he usado de muletas y ellas se han prestado generosamente: LÁmelie **(eres… )** Sachita **(un alma tan generosa. Gracias)** y a Ligia R. **(por ser tan valiente y tan loca como para convencer a tu marido que me lea. Gracias)** Mis nalgadas afectuosas a: **AlePattz**, nany, **yeraldin23**, cremita, **nayuni80**, Luz.C.C., **Betsy Uchita,** Guaraní Shelión, **Natuchi23,** Karen****144143g,** yasmín cullen,** sister cullen, **liduvina (gracias por las fotos)**, DiAnA, **Belen Robsten,** priscila318, **joli cullen**, Dhapnhe03, **cyndi cullen**, Lulu pattinson, **Ayame Chan**, Lauris18, **Belewyn**, CaroBereCullen, **ClaudiacullenxD**, Snedpattinson – lutz, **Rebe20,** fanycullenpattz, **Elisita,** AniiiCullen, **Zujeyane**, Cath robsteniana, **As**, Ailin Tilin, **Marianixcr**, Monikcullen009, **maguideculle**, gpatta, **AMirandaCullen**, lunático030, **MeliicadyCullen**, M.L., **magymc**, Deathxravenge (te tengo una sorpesa), **Isita Maria**, maira25, **Ali Lu Cullen,** chusrobissocute, **Tataxoxo**, anamart, **jamlvg**, beaks, **sandra32321**, mmpattzsten, **Marchi** y Mentxu Masen Cullen. **(Perdón si no escribí bien alguno de los nombres y olvide alguno)Critiquen, rian y compartan. Cada palabra es importante para mi.

Por último quiero dar gracias a quienes anónimamente han posibilitado que el fics aparezca nominado en los **Fanfiction Adicction Awards 2011 **(voten a corazón) y en la primera edición de la **revista de Mundo Fanfiction.** (son unas grosas)

**Besos y nalgadas. **


End file.
